In Search of Oceans: Amity
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: Follow on In Search of Oceans - Piccolos sanity is in question. Goku knows he will face decisions that could change the fate of a symbion culture. Trunks' heart overshadows his sence of duty even though a war is imminent, time is running out for Amity...
1. Welcome back

In Search of Amity  
  
***  
  
A/N  
  
*** To understand this installment you must read the first ***  
  
*** This story is a continuation of its predecessor In Search of Oceans***  
  
Period 1  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
*Buzzing.. what is that? * His subconscious commented, an endless field of darkness filled with sounds and smells, smells of chemicals, metals, and new plastic.  
  
With effort he parted his eyelids to behold more darkness before him, he lay there in eth one spot for several moments just trying o work it what was going on, where he was and why he felt pain in several places of his body, then he remember.  
  
"Piccolo" Dende shouted, sitting up in the bed he suddenly fell straight back down after hitting his head, rubbing his aching skull with both hands he clenched his teeth together and gazed up to find a lamp like object hovering above him.  
  
*I remember the library, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten. And whoever she was* he recalled, resting his arms back down beside him on the mattress, his eyes darting around the dark room.  
  
Realising his body had strengthened significantly he sat up again; avoiding the lamp he slammed his head against last time.  
  
Inhaling through his nostrils he tempted fate by swinging his legs off the site and jumping to his feet, amazed to see that he had landed without a hitch.  
  
"My strength. it's returned to me" he said with awe, he had not felt this way in years.  
  
With his hands reached out in front of his, he carefully felt around for a door or window, anything to help him find out where he was.  
  
*Uh huh* he though when his finger tips glided against the fabric of some blinds, moving his hands to the left he found the handle that opened them and gently turned it.  
  
Un-expectantly the blinds flipped open letting in the bright sunlight, it stung his eyed dreadfully and he away from the window swiftly.  
  
"DAMIT.Stupid pain in the ass light" he cursed aloud, then he realised he was dressed in only a towel sized sheet, and only realising that after it had fallen to the floor, circled around his ankles.  
  
Leaving him completely exposed to the cool air, parting his eyelid, he looked down at the cloth on the floor & shook his head.  
  
Keeping his eyes shielded from the light he brought his open hand to his chest, the centre of his palm illuminated with energy that then surrounded his entire being, over his stripped form then materialised his usual attire.  
  
The first hint of joy that he had felt in years passed through his heart, he welcomed it with a grateful grin.  
  
His attention was stolen away from the feeling by footsteps running down the hallway, he staggered back slightly with his hand still protecting his eyes, raising his other hand up I defensively he squatted into a poised stance.  
  
The footsteps stopped right outside the door, from the crack beneath the door he spotted a shadow appear, so gently he prepared a blast.  
  
The door opened slowly but no one entered instead a hand showed itself, open with nothing in it and after that, an arm and shoulder also appeared.  
  
"Dende? im coming in ok" a mans voice uttered, and cautiously they entered making sure they were not a threat.  
  
Dende tensed up further and further until his companies face appeared, his hands still raised up to chin level he tried to study the forms features.  
  
He could faintly make out their black pants and a white shirt, complemented by a pair of orange boots with black striped pattern.  
  
"How about you put that blast away, you wont need it here" the figure said, he didn't have to see the blast to know Dende had one prepared, sensing it the second it was formed in the guardians hand.  
  
Dende did not deform the blast, keeping it steady in his hand he backing away a single step, he preferred to have some distance between them.  
  
"C-mon, you remember me don't you Dende, you couldn't have forgotten me?" He asked, hope lingering in his chest that the guardian would.  
  
"How can I remember you if I cant ever see you idiot!" Dende answered bitterly, squeezing his stinging eyes shut painfully, tears spilling from the inner and outer corners.  
  
"Your right I shouldn't have expected that, lets try another way," he said, with little effort the figure floated a foots distance from the floor using a detectable hint of his ki.  
  
Dende's eyes opened when the ki signature hit him, forcing his eyes fully open he waited to be sure what he was feeling was true.  
  
".Trunks?" He uttered, slightly lowering his outstretched hand.  
  
Trunks smiled broadly and dropped back down to the floor, his hand falling to his sides he walked toward Dende, reaching out he grasped a hold of Dends outstretched arm.  
  
"Old buddy, I told you we would meet again soon, well. not soon enough I guess" he said whole heartedly, stopping a foot from Dende who still shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
The namek stood slightly dumbfounded, he did not know how to react at being amongst his dearest companions once again, and it had been longer than he cared to know.  
  
Trunks stepped forward grasping Dende in brief embrace, patting him gently on the shoulders to avoid the namek's back wounds.  
  
"What happened, where am I?" Dende inquired, whipping fluid from the corners of his eyes with his thumb.  
  
"You're at Capsule Corp, Piccolo and Goku brought yo in after you're er, little skirmish" Trunks explained, walking Dende over to the bedside he noticed the namekian was wearing namekian clothing.  
  
"I don't blame you for dumping the loincloth gig we put on you, it was especially made for the burns you had" Trunks chuckled, motioning for Dende to take a seat on the bad, the namek did so cautiously finding the mattress first with his hands.  
  
"I need you to lean back to give you these eye drops, they will help your pupils to adjust to light easily" Trunks explained, Dende did as asked pulling his arm away from shielding them he tried to open his eyes with some difficulty.  
  
The drops Trunks administered were not painful, having to open his eyes up wide enough to receive them was.  
  
Hissing through his teeth, he blinked his eyelids over the medication, on Trunks signal he opened his eyes again, and after only a few blink was able to keep them open.  
  
"How that feels?" Trunks asked, putting the meds aside using the pads of his thumb to rub Dende's closed eyelids.  
  
Dende looked around the slightly dim room and then over to Trunks, he had not changed at all.  
  
"You never change. you look just the way you did when I left" Dende smiled, receiving a laugh from Trunks.  
  
After 15 minutes Dende's eyes had adjusted enough so the lights were turned on, allowing Trunks to make proper observations.  
  
"You look 100 % to me, except for all the stiches and stuff. But your skin has gone back to its natural emerald and your wounds are healing over like they should be" Trunks said graciously, feeling a great accomplishment that Dende's heath was back to normal.  
  
"I never though I could feel so young in my body again" He matured Dende snigger briefly, keeping his persona serious and aloof.  
  
"It's been so long man, why did you take so long in returning?" Trunks inquired unrestrained, waiting patiently for the Namekians reply.  
  
"Training took longer than I though, and as you can see, I did some extra for myself" he chuckled motioning to his muscularly pronounced body.  
  
"Yeah I bet you have" Trunks answered.  
  
"We have all really missed you around here you know, even Piccolo has missed you" Trunks informed with a smile.  
  
Dende raised an eyebrow at the young half sayajin.  
  
"Piccolo missed me. seemed like all he wanted to do then was get rid of me, and when I do return he tries to kill me" Dende uttered bitterly, looking away he recalled the battle that occurred between his and his Namakian elder.  
  
"Well, I want to get to all the details with you buddy but someone else wants to talk to you, he just arrived as im sure you have also realised" Trunks said, becoming serious in his tone.  
  
"Yes I realised it" Dende answered, looking at the opposite wall his face in a frown, Piccolo had arrived a few seconds ago.  
  
"Ill be in the other lab with my mom, she want to see you too man, everyone is waiting to see you again," Trusnk said, patting Dende gently on the shoulder.  
  
"How is your mother Trunks? And your younger sister?" Dende inquired, turning to face the Saiyan as he prepared to leave.  
  
"They have been well, my sis works with me in the laboratory she will be in here later on too so you can see her" Trunks said happily, but knew he couldn't stay any longer, Piccolo had specified that he wanted to speak with Dende alone, as much as he wanted to stay with his old guardian companion.  
  
Dende nodded and watched as Trunks left, closing the door shut behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Good new everyone, he's awake" Trunk said entering one of the lounges, where Goku, Videl, Gohan, Pan Marron and Goten all sat, and Vegeta watched TV not giving much interest.  
  
"How wonderful, when may we see him Trunks?" Videl inquired standing up.  
  
"Not right now, Piccolo had just arrived and gone to see him", he informed, receiving a bleak silence from everyone in the room, the sympathised with Piccolo, even if Dende's action were not intentional.  
  
***  
  
He stood up sensing Piccolo was less than 2 rooms away and approaching, moments later the door opened and the great warrior stepped elegantly inside, shutting the door behind him he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
The Namekian's stared at one another, Piccolo's stern eyes taking in the great difference that he now saw in the young guardian, he was taller, broader, and his clothing were of a warrior namek, not a healer which Dende was born as.  
  
"You have changed, Dende" Piccolo pointed out, breaking the silence.  
  
Dende gave a single nod.  
  
"Yes, as have you, old friend" He replied, keeping his features stern.  
  
Its as though they were trying to outstare one another, neither attempting to speak until Dende couldn't hold back his smile any longer, his fangs visible through his gums.  
  
"Welcome back, Dende" Piccolo acknowledged, walking forward placing his hand upon Dende's shoulder, Dende mimicked the gesture, the pair were joyed to see one another indeed, despite the unwanted encounter that had taken place a week earlier.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Thankyou for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the sequel of In Search of Oceans. 


	2. Promises

In Search of Amity  
  
***  
  
Period 2  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Piccolo and Dende's conversation was not heated nor exciting, it was serious and point concentrated.  
  
Dende couldn't help but notice Piccolo's unwavering stares of odium, along with the several hundred cells in his body that were bursting every second.  
  
"Something is bother you, you want to tell me what it is?" Dende spoke, interrupting the conversation.  
  
Piccolo finally blinked, shuffling his folded arms slightly, standing with his feet slightly apart he stared at the spot between his feet for a moment.  
  
"You did something on your arrival that has given me reason to dislike you Dende, I don't know how long it will last" Piccolo explained, lifting his chin higher to assert his dominance in the conversation.  
  
"What have I done?" Dende asked, equally as dominating in his manner, the kind disposition had vanished from the young nameks soul and Piccolo could sense it.  
  
"Wait, you mean that girl in the library." Dende submitted suddenly snorting through his nostrils, circling his chin up and over his shoulder, he then glanced back at Piccolo  
  
"I was surprised to find a human on the lookout, humans are not permitted up there and you know it, what was she doing there?" Dende demanded, unusual anger coming through in his eyes and body language.  
  
Piccolos did not like the young namkians attitude, and the fact that he had forgotten everything about her.  
  
"You don't even remember the kid you insisted on bringing up to the lookout to care for, the brat that you tossed into my corner to rear when you left!" Piccolo shouted, his voice rising on every syllable that left his lips.  
  
Dende became confused, but then relaxes his face after searching his thoughts, he remembered a child, a child that he rescued from an allyway?  
  
"Oh.. I see what you mean now," he said after a pause, pressing his lips together as he deliberated.  
  
Piccolo relaxed slightly, taking a step back he watched Dende sternly for an answer.  
  
"I thought she would have been old enough to leave by now, I didn't expect her to still be here" Dende added without curt, his face emotionless and pitiless toward Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo felt a sudden set of emotions relating from shocked and outrage to just plain fury from what he was hearing  
  
"You of all people should have been glad to still find her here, I was this close to throwing her back on the block were we found her" Piccolo stated giving dende an uncaring glare, his thumb and forefinger demonstrating the small amount of patients he had left.  
  
"I didn't have time to think of sentimental shit during training, you should understand what that's like Piccolo, you never gave much attentions to those that cared for you during 'your' schedule." Dende said, giving an unforgettable look toward Piccolo, one the older namek hated, hated because it meant he didn't have the upper hand  
  
He snarled, groaning loudly at Dende with a show of teeth before turning and walked from the room, deliberately slamming the door behind him.  
  
Dende did not expect such an abrupt exit; Piccolo never let anyone get the best of him in an argument, especially a challenging one.  
  
Looking over behind him he spotted his torn gi pants, he reached over picking up the blood soaked fabric with his bandaged hand, searching into the pockets he pulled out a small leather pouch.  
  
He squinted his eyes in thought, wondering whom he should give the pouches cargo to, along with the many other gifts and souvenirs from Namek.  
  
A small smile crept to slightly dry, cracked lips when he considered each of the receivers of the gifts.  
  
Placing the pouch into his new gi's pocket, he threw the blood soaked one back onto the table, the others would soon arrive to see him, he took a spot on the edge of his bed with his legs hanging over the side.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, he bowed his head with his hands hanging between his knees and began meditating.  
  
***  
  
Chichi set down a hot cup of tea and lemon down on the coffee table, walking away as carefully as she could to not awake Savarna who she slept on the couch.  
  
Successfully making it to the kitchen, she looked back at the young woman lying across the three seater and sighed.  
  
*She did not need this, damn those Nameks and their sickening methods, * she said to herself, shaking her head solemnly and returned to her work in the kitchen.  
  
Unknowingly to Chichi who had the tap running on full, Piccolo had entered the house and was now in the living room.  
  
He stood silently in the open doorway of the living room, naturally his eyes focused upon the sleeping Savarna, he wondered if he should wake her now to go back up to the lookout.  
  
The needed to fetch her clothes and books that she left behind.  
  
*No, I can bring them to you tonight when you awaken* he decided, smiling shallowly at the woman he called his daughter.  
  
Stepping silently across the living room, he seated himself down upon the edge of the cushy couch beside her; with his legs parted, he leaned forward resting his elbows upon his knees.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I wont let anything happened to you.I promise" he whispered, reaching out to stroke her forehead with the pads of his fingers, smiling to himself he admired her delicate chubby cheeks, she still hadn't dropped all of the puppy fat, he preferred it if she never would.  
  
"You promised those words to m" A voice came from behind.  
  
Piccolo looked up to find Gohan leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets; a sentimental smile on the young mans face.  
  
"You haven't ever broken that promise to me yet, and you wont to her either" He added, standing away from the doorframe he walked quietly over to stand beside Piccolo, sliding his hand into the front pockets of his suit instead of the side ones.  
  
"I know I didn't hear what you two talked about, but I couldn't help following you to find out what, I hope you can forgive me if im intruding" Gohan said watching him with concern, his bottom eyelids closing slightly.  
  
Piccolo said nothing at first, slowly pulling his hand away from Savarna's forehead when she shuffled her arms closer to her face, still deep in sleep she did not even attempt to open her eyes.  
  
"Its my and Dendes business, your concern isn't welcome, however I do forgive you" Piccolo uttered, standing up from the cushy couch he attempted to leave.  
  
Gohan followed from a distance, taking care to be quiet so that Savarna wouldn't awaken.  
  
However, he wasn't going to let Piccolo get away from him this time.  
  
Once Gohan reached the outside he stopped when he saw Piccolo standing in an open area, the gentle wind whisking beneath his cape, blowing upward thought the ankles of his gi bottoms.  
  
"You cant hide what your feeling from me, remember that you trained me to sense the feeling of others, almost as good as you, huh. you kinda turned me into a median you know" Gohan said humorously, trying to lighten Piccolo's mood.  
  
Piccolo snorted a single chuckle; looking down to the grass by his feet he suddenly remembered his disappointment.  
  
He did not expect Dende to be so different, he was naive to expect the young namek to be the same individual as when he left.  
  
"I suppose im disappointed that my expectations were not met more than anything else," Piccolo said, when Gohan came to stand beside him, watching his namekian mentor strangely.  
  
"Its hard to cope with that, but. I get the feeling that something else is bothering you.and it isn't what happened on the lookout either." Gohan pressured passively, staring boreholes though Piccolo's cheekbone.  
  
"I could see it in his eyes, he isn't the same individual anymore, not just grown up he seems altered mentally and spiritually" Piccolo said, wondering if Gohan understood what he was saying any better than he did.  
  
Gohan looked down rubbing his chin gently; he had not seen Dende yet but did not have to imagine how different the namekian could be.  
  
"What he did today is more than clear that something has happened to him, I don't need to see him to believe that. What I need to see to make a better assumption is to see if he has changed the way he handles things," he said, glancing firmly at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo said nothing in response, his eyes focussed toward the outskirts of the Son large property; it was the prefect farm, except without the sheep and cattle.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid to tell me what you really think Piccolo, im a big boy and can handle that kind of stuff" Gohan reminded him. The pair stood silently for a momant before Gohan shuffles his feet indicating his leaving.  
  
*I know, But hell I wish you weren't, I wish you had stayed that little boy who went fishing in the lake* Piccolo response to himself.  
  
Closing his eyes, the memory of a smiling young boy with ruffles black hair passed through Piccolo's mind, above his head the young gohan held a giant fish that wiggled furiously, young Gohans laughter was uninhibited and brought a smile to even the most cold of hearts.  
  
He missed the young Gohan more than anything on earth, however he didn't love the man he had become any less.  
  
"Im going to go and see him, ill let you know what happens Piccolo, you can expect a visit from me soon" he said walking away, after a few feet he stopped turning his head slightly to the left.  
  
"We are agreed that with the way things are looking, we are going to have to force an answer out of him, you know that dont you" Gohan asked solumnly, he hated what he was proposing.  
  
"Yes.I know" Piccolo responded, his voice hinting that he was close a strategy of how to get information from Dende.  
  
Gohan left soon after, Piccolo didn't have what he needed before he could leave, he entered the house and took a spot on the recliner where he watched Savarna sleep, he would wait for her to awaken to take her with him.  
  
It was the only way for his mind to be at ease, for her to be by his side.  
  
"You aged waste" a voice whispered harshly from behind.  
  
Piccolo did not even flinch from the insult, ignoring chichi completely.  
  
"How dare you, how dare you allow it all to happened, you should have been there with her" She continued, walking around to stand in front of him with her hands firmly upon her hips, angered that he was ignoring her.  
  
"You heartless child of saten, I knew you would come back out of your shell again one day. It was something I always warned Goku about, you are still careless" she accused brutally at the namek, and still his attention was solely focussed upon the sleeping Savarna.  
  
Chichi rocked her head from side to side, waiting for her antics to force piccolo to acknowledge her words, or at least turn his eyes toward her.  
  
"I have a mind to take her away from your site, you would never be around her with your evil influence and careless nature again!" she snitched out swiftly, her face closing in toward the namek.  
  
Piccolo eyes snapped toward her, in the blink of an eye he stood over Chichi with his eyes fixated to hers, inside his closed fists his knuckles were grinding into his palms, he never took notice of her insults before but now she had gone too far.  
  
The namek gently licked his lips, smiling broadly with his eyes freakishly wide.  
  
"You have no clue how lucky you are to be married to a man that I admire and be the mother of a man I consider a son.. if it weren't for them, your hide wouldn't be worth the grounded grout between your floor tiles." He whispered through slightly parted lips, his face inches from Chichi.  
  
Chichi was forced into silence, her eyes looking from one to the other of the unwavering Nameks, she was certain that he heard her gulp which made her more nervous.  
  
Piccolo stepped away and took a seat back on the couch, ignoring chichi once again until she finally left the room, Inhaling deeply he rested his lips against his knitted hands.  
  
"No ones going to take you away from me. no one, I don't care who they are" he whispered against his skin, muffling the sound out almost completely to anyone but himself and he gently shut his lash less emerald eyelids.  
  
***  
  
It had been almost an hour from the time Piccolo stormed out, Dende was deep in meditation, he only wished It were a more pleasant one.  
  
Eyelids straining together tightly in intervals, the corner it his mouth twitching occasionally, his throat murmuring low growls.  
  
********** BEGIN MEMORY**********  
  
It's starting to get very hot outside Dende, would you like a drink of water." Murri asked the adolescent who meditated beside him.  
  
Creaking open his left eye Dende nodded to the elder.  
  
"That would be very good, im not sure if ill last much longer. how is it possible that this sudden heat came around?" Dende went on as Murri stood up and headed for the entrance of the hut they were in.  
  
The elder stopped, tapping his cane once on the dirt floor.  
  
"Im not certain young one, it could be the trajectory of the planet that is causing it, you stay here, and I will go and have a look. I will be back in just a moment" Murri assured with a smile, Dende's eyes glued to the elder as he walked out of view.  
  
Hours passed, no it must have been almost half the day, Murri had not returned from his short exploration and to fetch water.  
  
Walking outside Dende looked around, it was still unbearably hot even after he removed his upper gi; he noticed that over the ridge to his left there were flashes of light, and smoke rising into the air.  
  
"What the?" he frowned, walking at first toward the ridge, and then he started to jog which then morphed into a desperate run.  
  
Out of breath and his leg muscles all but pulled he reached the ridge, his heart sung into the very bottom bit of his stomach, his jaw dropped open and slid forward slightly, his hands shook like a frightened rabbit..  
  
********** END MEMORY**********  
  
His left eye slit open when heavy stomping footsteps were approaching down the hallway.  
  
He leaped off the edge of the bed and to his feet; unable to detect who was coming he decided to meet them face-to-face.  
  
The thumbing boots came closer, he could make out grunts and huffs as well, and seconds before they reached the door Dende recognised who is was.  
  
The door swung open, hitting the wall that it was hinged to hard, leaving a visible dent in the white plaster.  
  
"You have some explaining to do bean stalk!" Vegeta boomed, storming into the room with fire filled eyes.  
  
"Ve..Vegeta?" Dende stuttered, stepping back from the Saiyan that came towards him.  
  
"No introduction bull move on to the main part" Vegeta stated, stopping feet from Dende he placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Ok..Eh... how. have you been?" Dende solicited with some hesitation. Vegeta rolled his eyes, shaking his hand angrily from side to side in front of him.  
  
"NO you idiot, I want to know what happened on the lookout, what brought on the battle between you and extra large pickle" Vegeta demanded, taking a large step forward he latched a hold of Dende's gi collar between his strong fingers.  
  
"A misunderstanding, that's what happened on the lookout and nothing else" Dende answered, trying not to breath in Vegeta's breath as it hissed through the sayajins teeth.  
  
Vegeta scrutinised Dende, searching for any reason to doubt his integrity in his answer, finding none Vegeta hesitantly released Dende collar.  
  
Dende stood up straight & adjusting his collar back into its place, ignoring Vegeta until he was finished  
  
"A misunderstanding with that much power. must have been one hell of a misunderstanding" Vegeta spat, but couldn't be bothered with Dende any longer, turning he headed for the doorway stopping just beneath the doorframe.  
  
"By the way.Its agreeable to see you again " the prince issued in a less aggressive tone, then without awaiting a response left the room silently.  
  
".Yeah, you too Vegeta " Dende answer truthfully to the empty room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Thank you for reading. and thank you for your reviews.  
  
A/N: To Dreamwraith. hehe you clever thing, I never realised that about the titles. cool spotting! 


	3. Facing your fears

In Search of Amity  
  
***  
  
Period 3  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Fiddling with the pouch string was like watching wall paper dry, not permitted to leave the compound until Trunks gave the OK on his health.  
  
Therefore, Dende sat on the cold floor with his back against the wall; Bulma had come in a little while ago to reconfigure the ultra violet lamp so that it filled every comer of the room.  
  
Dende was grateful for seeing her again; besides a shorted haircut, she was still the strong independent woman he met on namek all those years ago.  
  
Namek, the word itself almost seemed like it were a fantasy from a children's book.  
  
"Knock knock, are we late for visiting hours?" a voice called from the other side of the door, a voice Dende jumped to his feet for when it reached his ears.  
  
Jogging to the door, he grasped a hold of the handle turning it, pulling the door open slightly he then backed away. Inside stepped two dark haired men of identical height and equally identical innocent grins on their faces.  
  
"You have grown, wow. I didn't expect for you to be almost my height Dende, did they feed you something different over there?" Goku commented, looking over the young namekian with his hands on his hips  
  
Dende's mouth hung open slightly as he stared in awe at the man, the Saiyan that had saved him to many occasions to count; he was standing there feet from him like a vision from a dream.  
  
"Goku."Dende uttered in a shaky emotionally voice, with his bottom jaw quivering oddly he leaped forward seizing the saiyin in a tight embrace, his cheek pressed tightly to Goku's gi endowed chest.  
  
"Whoa, hey its alright calm down, what brought this on buddy?" Goku asked gently, he could feel Dende breath becoming deep and far apart and knew he close to tears, he was shocked to say the least but didn't hesitate to gently pat the namek on his upper back.  
  
"Im sorry, I just missed seeing you so much. Goku" Dende said with a controlled voice, pulling away he looked over to Gohan who stood beside them, Dende turned his body to face the man who besides Piccolo was his only true friend.  
  
"If only you could have been young when I left Gohan, we would have gone to Namek together" Dende said, his face morphing into a deep emotional smile.  
  
Gohan returned the same smile; they both leaned forward into a strong manly embrace, slapping each other's backs affectionately.  
  
"Gees Dende. I was afraid I wouldn't ever see you again after that day, and believe me when I tell you I would have come with you, even if I had to be wished there by Shenlong" Gohan said as he pulled away, the three were then in a pause looking at one another speechless.  
  
Goku grasped both of them around the back of their necks with his arms, pulling them toward his chest until all three of their heads were beside one another, all three broke into fits of laughter as they basked in the joy of being in one another's company.  
  
***  
  
Savarna's sat in the grass on the far side of the Son house, she had awoken to Piccolo shaking her forearm, he told her she was coming to the lookout with him and to be ready in an hour.  
  
Something she did not want to face ever again, she hated herself for thinking it. It had been her home since as far back, she could remember, but now it was a place she associated with fear.  
  
Her eyes were glued to several house sparrows as they leaped onto the fingertips of her cupped hands, pecking at the small wheat seeds that she held, it was one of her only comforts were these little activates and interactions, she owed most of it to Uub.  
  
He had taught her during his stay at the Sons house, taught her to attract birds to you, find and mix paint from the forest to paint her face with and how to find food and water if she were ever lost, he had brought many wholesome wonders to her life.  
  
"Savarna, its time to go" Piccolo reminded wit a deep tone, standing a few feet away watching her without her knowledge.  
  
Savarna nodded solemnly, parting her hands she watched the seeds run down the gap like sand in an hour glass, once empty she stood up brushing her knees off.  
  
Grasping her backpack and swinging it onto her back and went to stand beside Piccolo she allowed him to pick her up in his arms to take them to the lookout, she was in no condition to fly her copter there or back.  
  
Slowly he ascended into the air, his cape floating on the air behind him he flew gently toward d the lookout.  
  
"Dad?" Savarna whispered, her fingers coiled around a section of Piccolo collar.  
  
"Mmm?" Piccolo murmured.  
  
"Why did he do it, why did he act like that, I still cant work out why" she said stressfully, shaking her head to herself, she wanted to fall into a heap of tension tears but held her composure.  
  
"Its pointless to waist your mind trying to work it out, you know he wasn't himself when he arrived, he has regained himself now. That's all you need to worry about" he told her, his eye focussed upon sky ahead and his mind on journey.  
  
"Why do I have to go to the lookout, can't I just stay here until." she started to whine but stopped herself before she went to far.  
  
"Until he leaves?.. No, you cannot hide when there is nothing to fear, he had and does not intend to harm you. And he's not leaving" He stated firmly to her.  
  
Dende would be at the lookout with the others awaiting them, the young guardian informed Goku to gather the fighters together there because he had gifts to give out.  
  
Savarna didn't utter another word, she didn't want to but she would except that Dende would be reclaiming his place as the guardian soon, she knew Piccolo was both relieved and saddened.  
  
His long-term intention was always to return to the rainforest where he had made his home, Things changed along the way, he became comfortable with his current the situation.  
  
Moreover, that part of the forest was gone, taken by farms and corporate buildings now anyway, he had nowhere else that he could go.  
  
***  
  
Dende's hand smoothed across the uneven thick column on the lookout, if there was no one around he would have kissed and hugged it too, he couldn't believe he had come back. He had made it through; his only regret was that the others were not here to share his joy.  
  
"We are all set Dende, Piccolo will be here with Savarna in a few" Goten said, pocking his head around the corner of the wall.  
  
"Thanks Goten, ill be there is a little while" he responded, his eyes still examining the grainy surface of the column.  
  
Once Goten had gone Dende walked down several steps that landed him upon the lookouts main courtyard, large and pallid white tiles like the ones in the hyperbolic time chamber stretched across the entire platform.  
  
Only the closest of his companion were here at his request, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. Though he had gifts for everyone else, he preferred to give only immediate friends theirs in person.  
  
Meanwhile between the group, Piccolo and Savarna had arrived and made comfortable, Piccolo opted for the floor while Savarna sat on one of the chairs beside Bra.  
  
Savarna face was plastered into a frown, she had no intensions of being happy to meet Dende again, she had no reason to look forward to his gift as a result, her tactful reasons for hating being there were interrupted when several stood to greet Dende's appearance.  
  
There he was, very different but very much the same as the day he had left, his face had matured and lost allot of its puppy fat, his clothes were different too. He no longer wore a gi top but only two sashes that hung over his shoulders and went down to his knees, he was dressed like a namek warrior, not a heeler.  
  
Dende looked over everyone once they had seated themselves down, on the floor beside him sat a large sack filled with the gifts he intended to give.  
  
"Christmas has come early this year, don't tell me I have to sit on your lap to get mine Dende" Goku joked, making everyone laugh at the irony of the situation.  
  
"Very funny, I guess there really isn't much for me to say, I know you are all being patient so ill just get on with it" Dende informed, leaning over he grasped a hold on the sack, dragging it along the floor to each group member in their seats to give them their gift.  
  
Because they were all seated in half circle it made it easier.  
  
Bulma was the first to receive her gift; Dende reached into the large sac pulling out a smaller sack and handed it to her.  
  
Bulma smiled brightly, untying the leather string, she snaked her hand inside, slowly pulling out her gift and held it up in front of her face.  
  
"Oh my Dende! Its gorgeous!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling out of the sack a necklace with matching earrings, bracelets and ring, made with polished beads of many natural namek colours like blue, green, orange and red, some of the beads had quarts like section with in them that sparkled like clear water.  
  
"Why cant you ever get me such beautiful things Vegeta" Bulma said to him as he sat observantly beside her, watching as she clipped the necklace on.  
  
"Don't even think about it woman, I don't have time to go out and splurge for your jewellery craze" Vegeta snapped, folding his arms against his chest he leaned back further into his chair. Dende placed Vegeta's gift pouch down in front of the Saiyan and moved on to next person.  
  
"Hey, I get the big gift!" Trunks exclaimed, taking form Dende a long shaped object folded inside a brown cloth.  
  
Trunks eyes lit up when he unwrapped a magnificently silver sword, its blade tip with curved slightly with an orange jewel encrusted near the base, the jewel was clear so you could see through it, it came with its own case so it could be carried on ones back.  
  
"Its made from namekian alloy, its essence is only found near the earths core" Dende explained to the swords new owner.  
  
Moving on.  
  
Bras gift, a ceramic like grinding bowel, Dende explained that on namek they used to ground the hardest of stones, Bra was amazed at its durability. Even if dropped it would not even chip, and along side it Dende gave her a small yellow crystal sculpture of a namekian creature which looked much like a cat.  
  
As he dragged the sack to the next person, he took a moment to search tough the sack for the pouch to give.  
  
Savarna was avoiding Dende's eyes as he was avoiding hers, she could not help but turn to peek at why he was taking so long to find whatever it was he was looking for.  
  
As she did he looked straight up at her surprising her, slowly he pulled a very small pouch from inside the sack, and held it out to her.  
  
Savarna frowned, looking from his stern coal eyes to the pouch dangling in his hand, she reached out taking it quickly from him, keeping her feet and legs close.  
  
Dende didn't bother to say anything to her and moved on to Goten who was next, in the background everyone was talking about how wonderful the gifts were to each other, Trunks stood up giving his sword a few swings to test it out.  
  
Looking down at the pouch in left palm she sighed.  
  
*What more do I have to loose* she thought, gentle with her right thumb and forefinger she untied the gold coloured leather, opening it she reached in grasping a hold of a cold object, instantly she knew it was some kind of necklace of jewellery 'typical' she thought to herself.  
  
She almost ate her words when she lifted it out into the light, indeed it was a bracelet, but a most incredibly eye catching one that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, hanging from a stone wrist band were three small blue/green spheres, they looked heavy but were as light as a feather.  
  
She picket her jaw up from the ground and looked over to Dende, he was talking to Goku about something and had his back to her, as she watched him she caught him turning to take a quick glance toward her, he looked away smooth and elegantly, not forgetting to add a snort of disinterest her way.  
  
Savarnas frown deepened, she waste going to let her fears of what had happened overtake her, quickly she slipped the feather weight bracelet onto her right wrist.  
  
*You treat me like that, it your decision, I am just going to take advantage of what you give out* she snapped, her words full of malice, crossing her arms beneath her breasts she leaned back in her chair, hoping this day would be over soon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Thank you for reading. 


	4. Settling in

In Search of Amity  
  
***  
  
Period 4  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"I promise I will give it back, just let me give it a few swings" Goten begged Trunks, trying to take the sword from his companions hands.  
  
"Forget it Goten, this beauty responds only to me" Trunks pledges with an evil grin, posing with his chest out he clutched the sword with both hands, the blade placed beside his eye.  
  
"Show off!" Bra called at him, utterly amused by her brother's attempts, as she giddily gathered all kinds of stones and plant samples from the lookout to test her grinding bowl.  
  
Everyone's attention was captures when a low yet harmonic symphony passed through the air, they all turned toward the place where Piccolo sat and watched with interest.  
  
With Dende by his side Piccolo tested out his gift, an unusually shaped woodwind instrument, a light watery blue in colour with a series of holes set in unusual places, nothing like an ordinary flute or trumped even.  
  
"It is.. very acceptable" Piccolo confirmed, pulling his lips away from the mouthpiece he looked over the unusually shaped instrument, the sound was mildly related to a pan flute.  
  
"Its called an 'alatso lorn', in namekian it means 'calm instrument'" Dende confirmed, admiring the elegantly shaped horn as Piccolo held it. He closed his eyes taking in a deep clean breath and then reopened them with a new calm in his eyes.  
  
"It seems to have a very strong effect" Piccolo commented, lifting an eyebrow at Dendes quire actions.  
  
Dende smirked, turning around he walked toward Gohan to see how he was doing with his gift, Meanwhile Piccolo had been keeping his eye upon her Savarna who was sitting on her own, he places the alatso lorn down on the ground gently before heading toward her.  
  
Fiddling with the bracelet she didn't notice Piccolo approaching until he stopped directly beside her, kneeling down on one knee he draped his elbow over the back of her chair.  
  
"It is a very thoughtful gift, you should (clears throat) be grateful," He told her, watching her almond shaped eyes that were focused upon the bracelet, she exhaled slowly into her chest and looked up at him.  
  
"It is, but I think he just pulled it out of the bag without prioritizing it to me, he doesn't know how to treat people who deserve a lot more from him than what they have gotten" she uttered snobbishly tilting her chin up, yet keeping her eyes focused.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge to her, his expression screaming 'you look ridiculous' to her, seeing this she tilted her chin back down shamefully.  
  
"You know better than to put on childish displays, your lucky I was the only one watching." he began, trailing off he looked around to the others behind him, focusing on one person in particular for a little longer.  
  
"But I can't say I was the only one listening. " He finished off, standing up he gently patted the top of her head, then walked away back to his position on the floor and back to the alatso lord.  
  
Savarna looked into the direction where Piccolo had; to her horror, she found Dende occupying the space, there was no denying that he had heard every word of it. She licked her lips, making a mental note to think her insults form now on rather than say them.  
  
*Dammit, until he came along the only time I had to watch what I say was when I didn't know where dad was" she frowned to herself, wanting to pound her fist against something very much indeed.  
  
Hours passed before Vegeta finally opened his gift, under the prying eyes of Bulma the prince tore the pouch open impatiently, the object inside landing firmly in his waiting hand.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, its wonderful" Bulma said sweetly, gently stroking the surface of the round metal object, its smooth surface showing its high value.  
  
It was a round pendant; upon it carved the symbol of the saiyan race, more specifically that worn by the royal family, and added to it was the name 'Vegeta' using the sayains native alphabet.  
  
"Hmm. a wise decision for a gift" Vegeta nodded to Dende, clutching his fingers around the pendant, no one said a word but knew it meant a great deal to the prince.  
  
By the time the day had ended all but Gohan, Piccolo and Savarna were left, the half saiyan and two nameks conversed together, whilst Savarna went to the kitchen to help Mr. Popo clean up the dirty dishes, she washed and Popo dried.  
  
"Its good tat you removed the bracelet dear, you wouldn't want it to be ruined by the soapy water" Popo commented, putting another plate away in the cupboard.  
  
"(Sigh) yeah I suppose so, anyways, the food was terrific, was there any left over for me to heat up tomorrow for lunch?" She asked, her face praying that there was.  
  
"Did you forget that Goku came today?" Popo reminded, tracing the drying rag around the rim of a plate.  
  
"Ohh.. Hehe. yeah" Savarna responded biting her lower lip, when Goku comes over there is no such thing as 'leftovers'.  
  
"I'm done here, is there anything else you need done Popo?" Savarna asked, unplugging the sink she shook her wet soapy hand out of the sink.  
  
"Ohh no you have done plenty today, you go and get some sleep and thank you for your help" Popo smiled, putting away the last of the plates he closed the cupboard and hung the drying rag up to dry.  
  
Drying her hands Savarna tracked through the hallway and into her bedroom, her bed covered in the same quilt as the day she came.  
  
Kicking her shoes off she flopped down belly first onto the mattress, her arms and feet spread across the thick covers. The room was quiet just as she liked it, ever the clock seemed silent tonight, and she knew it was because her mind filled with different sounds, the sounds of her screams from the dream and her attack.  
  
Dende and Piccolo stood on the edge of the lookout, the pair waved to Gohan as he flew from the surface and headed for the Son house.  
  
Piccolo waited until Dende was out of sight, then closing his eyes he focused his thought, conjuring an image of Gohan's ki inside his mind he spoke firmly and clearly to it.  
  
~Gohan.~ he spoke to the ki.  
  
~Yes Piccolo. ~ The voice had an echo trailing with it.  
  
~You know why I am contacting you this way.we have not got much time to find out what is going on.. I need you to come here in the next few days. Can you? ~ Piccolo inquired.  
  
There was a brief silence from the other end; a faint ear ringing sound heard throughout his head, he always heard it during pauses in telepathic conversations.  
  
~.Yes, I can come there in two days. I have a few promises that I cannot break to Videl and Pan. and my dad~ Gohan confirmed.  
  
Externally Piccolo frowned; he had hoped it could have been earlier.  
  
~Fine, I will be waiting. Before you arrive contact me and I will explain what I want you to do~ the namek explained, exhaling through his nostrils slowly, trying not to break the clear link with Gohan.  
  
~ Will do. goodnight my friend.. I will see you then~ Gohan responded before severing their mental link.  
  
Piccolo reopened his eyes after he felt reassured that all was well, he always waited for Gohan to break the link. It assured him that the semi Saiyan was safe.  
  
***  
  
Savarna grasped the wrist of her left sleeve with her right hand pulling it toward her hand; she retracted her arm inside her jumper. Repeating this process with her right arm, she lifted the garment up over her head then threw it onto her desk chair.  
  
Standing in her bra and pants she reached under her pillow to grasp her night dress, a sleeveless white and purple decorated cotton knee length one, slipping in on over her head she then removed her pants also throwing them onto the chair.  
  
She undressed this way every night, even though there was no one watching her or able to watch her.  
  
Removing her bra without removing her top, she placed it down neatly on top of her folded pants and top.  
  
"Finally, this is all I was looking forward to after this pain of a day." she sighed, slipping beneath the covers she pulling the rim up to her chin snuggling her face into the pillow, then reaching her hand over to the bedside table she switched of the light.  
  
***  
  
All he could do was walk around in circles, walk around the main building over and over again, picking up all the sounds of the night as he went along.  
  
The clinking and clanking of Popo arranging utensils in the kitchen, Piccolos cape flapping against the breeze, the hyperbolic time chambers humming & Savarna's tossing and turning in her covers.  
  
"Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it," he repeated to himself, it was dark now except for the moons light illuminating the white floor of the lookout, giving it a glowing effect.  
  
You would think he was used to being in the night, he was, but it did not mean he liked it.  
  
Dendes pace gradually quickened until he found himself in a jog, his arms swinging in motion with his legs, he could hear himself begin to pant.  
  
Everything seemed to flash across his mind, but he refused to acknowledge them making his emotions numb to the vision in front of his eyes, the mental screams so real they reached his eardrums.  
  
"Just. STOP" He finally shouted, slamming a tight fist into the concrete wall of the main building, feeling the tiny cracks as they formed beneath his skin.  
  
Suddenly he pushed himself away from it when he senced Piccolos approaching, turning around he prepared to meet the namek head on.  
  
"What's going on?" Piccolo asked, already standing there waiting with his arms crossed.  
  
Dende shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. just letting off some steam, nothing to worry about" he pretense, trying to be calm through his staggered nasal breaths, his stinging hand hidden behind his back.  
  
"I'm an very tired, tomorrow if you don't mind I will start reaffirming myself as guardian, but now I need some meditation." Dende added, letting out a long yawn that ended with watering eyes.  
  
Piccolo observed the younger namek for a moment, noticing that he refused to show Piccolo his hands.  
  
"Its fine, your only a decade and a bit late" he said, not meaning to be humorous.  
  
However, Dende left lip corner lifted.  
  
"Thank you for being really easy about letting go.I dont know if the transition would have been that easy if it were me in your place" Dende told him.  
  
"I only have one request. that you allow Savarna to stay here, it's the only place she can stay whilst I tutor her for the next six months" Piccolo stated bluntly, throwing Savarnas cards on the table, she was his first priority.  
  
Dende surveyed him as he considering the abrupt proposal . what could it possible hurt to allow her to stay?  
  
".All right. she can stay. considering that I want you to stay Piccolo too.I don't want to have to chase after her every need and whim all over again" Dende advised with a firm tone, slowly he folded his arms over his chest with his hands buried in his armpits.  
  
Piccolo noted the still hidden hands.  
  
"Fine, I appreciate your fast answer" Piccolo responded reasonably as he stared unemotionally into Dendes eyes  
  
"Good.later Piccolo." uncrossing his arms Dende turned and walked away quickly toward the throne room, leaving Piccolo behind in the soundless night.  
  
Piccolo faced the wall in front of him, the crack made by Dendes fist clearly reflecting off the white cement building.  
  
Uncrossing his arms he stepped toward it, smearing his forefinger over the crack to test his suspicion.  
  
And as he suspected, the gap was filled with blood and shreds of green flesh.  
  
"Great.its worse than we thought" he whispered to himself, now he wished he didn't need Gohans help with this.still there was no telling how Dende would react.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Thank you for reading and thanks for your reviews. 


	5. All back to normal

In Search of Amity

----------------------------

Period 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awe why do I have to start now, it's my first day back". Savarna whined, rubbing both her tired eyes with her fists. Piccolo reached out shoving her forward with his hand.

"You need to keep a schedule and discipline to your duties". Piccolo answered, walking several feet behind her ready to kick or slash at her if she slowed her pace. Slicking a lazy hand through her hair Savarna yawned widely, her vision blurred from sleep trying to overtake her.

She turned and entered the bathroom as they passed it, Piccolo continued walking to wait for her on the other side of the lookout where they always trained.

The day was clear as usual with little to no wind, Piccolo began wondering where Dende could be, he hadn't yet seen him this morning, and likely he was still meditating in throne room though. He would wait for Gohans calling before putting their plan into action.

After a quick, cold shower she was wide awake and hurriedly slipping into her skin tight black gym suit, jogging out of from the bathroom with her wet hair up in a bun.

"Hmmm mmm mmm". She hummed as she headed for Piccolo, jogging she spotted a movement from the corner of her eye, turning she saw Dende stepping out of the throne room looking lethargic as he leaned against the stone doorway with his arms folded.

I can't believe I almost forgot about him being here. She said to herself and quickly looked away when he noticed her.

Watching as she jog past he found her to be a very strange and almost annoying, her childish manners toward him were less than desirable. Shaking his head he stepped out of the throne room doorway, it was time for him to re-establish himself as the earth's guardian and he was nervous.

Coming to stand before the serpent room he pushed the massive door open and started down the stairs, it seemed a lot longer that it truly was since he last had been inside, he could hear every step echoing in his ears that became louder the deeper he went in. He was afraid, what if the lookout didn't except him back as the guardian?

Reaching the base of the stairs he stopped, the room was of course dark as he expected, then slowly with an eerie silence the room lit up with bright light and everything was visible to him and now the process could begin.

----------------------------------------

"Breath... inhale...now exhale slowly". Piccolo instructed, watching to be sure Savarnas technique hadn't suffered in the past 6 months due to her schooling, and thankfully it hadn't.

"Good... again". He ordered, Savarna acknowledged him, lifting her arms up above her head with each inhalation, lowering them as she exhaled the through her nostrils.

With her eyes closed gently she focused upon one thing in her mind that she felt comfortable with, in this case it was Gohans old room which was now hers, the way the sunlight would poke through the curtains in the early morning to awaken her and the stars twinkled against the blue/black backdrop at night.

Staying up at night she would watch them as they brightened, on occasion a shooting star would make an appearance, Piccolo would always tell her they were sent by the Grand kai as a gift to Goku for all that he had done.

Piccolo meanwhile slowly peeled his cape and weighted clothing away from his shoulders, placing them gently down off to the side, leaving his turban on he went to stand along side Savarna. Shaking the stiffness from his neck and shoulders he closed his eyes, parting his feet to shoulder width he initiated his movements and Savarna almost instantly mimicked his stances.

He had taught her to sense with her feelings rather than her eyes, trust her gut feeling and not her inexperienced minds decisions. Slowly, with the sun rising ever so slowly in front of them the pair engaged in a long session of Tai chi, Savarnas favourite was the sweep lotus, standing upon one foot with arms stretched out in front of you, slowly rotating your lifted foot in circles.

She visualized gentle, angelic voices as they sang words of inspiration, peace, adventure & love. Goku once told her whenever he called upon the spirit bomb the voices were even more intense, warm and beautiful, she longed to hear them one day as he did.

Piccolo's arms moved in the 'iron fan penetrate' technique, whenever he exhaled nasally it was quite load and gruff, Savarna learned long ago to accept it and she never took notice of it anymore. Popo stood by and watched them with interest, his hands netted behind his back and his puggy red lips in a gently smile.


	6. Breech of trust

In Search of Amity

Period 6

A few days later it was a hot night, a widely yawning Savarna entered the bathroom to shower and cool off before bed, meanwhile Piccolo remained outside in the warm air hoping to hear from Gohan, sure enough the second he closed his eyelids to meditate he heard him.

Piccolo Im a half hour away, what did you have in mind?. Gohans asked promptly.

Piccolos eyes remained shut.

I might not need you to start off with, however be only seconds away so I can call on you. Piccolo instructed, breaking the telapaphic link he did a scout of the immidiate area for Dende without success, there was no rush so he decided to search the rest of the lookout on foot.

Mr. Popo walked into the empty bathroom after Savarna had finished, picking up the soaked towels and dirty clothing from the floor that she left behind, with it being such a hot night he thought it best to leave the windows open.

Sarvana appeared in the doorway, drying the ends of her hair with a towel.

"Thanks Popo, im sorry for leaving it such a mess I was just coming back to pick it up". Savarna said, standing shoeless in the doorway dressed in the tank top and shorts she used for sleeping in.

Popo stood up with a pile of garments in his hands, so high he could hardly see over them.

"On this occasion I will cover for you dear, just don't forget for next time. " he said walking by, carefull not to drop anything.

Smiling to herself she walked back to her room, putting her hair up in a high bun with a black scrunchi before laying down on the bed with only a thin sheet to cover herself, the heat of even one blanket was impossible to sleep in.

Outside Piccolo stalked the lookout with soundless footsteps, he had scouted the kitchens, hallways and throne room with no sign of Dende, there were still almost a hundred other rooms he could check, but there was one place that he had confidence in.

Stopping when he reached the edge of the main building he focussed his eyes toward the building across the way, walking up to its door he found it was shut, but the dust from the doorhandle had been recently disturbed.

"He never did learn to conceal his evidence. " he mumbled to himself with a grin.

Reaching out he grasped and turned the handle of the great double door; pushing it open he disappeared inside silently as the great door clicked shut behind him. Inside it was dark and quiet, but not quiet enough for the namekian warrior to ignore. Piccolo floated up and descended down the flight of stairs before him.

After a few moments of faultless gliding he reached the bottom, his mind and sences then focussed upon sounds of rummaging coming from the west wing of the great lookout library, the same wing that Dende had made his arrival in.

The charred remains of ancient texts and scrolls lingered upon the tilled library floor, his gentle light footsteps were not enough to keep the room calm and undisturbed, with each step ashes floated up into the air clouding the room grey.

Gingerly Dende held in his hands a single book, the cover was half destroyed and the sewing of the binder almost unstrung, he could make out only half of the books title from what was left of his favourite read, 'NOST'

Long did I dream to hold you in my hands again, open up your pages to read, but not anymore. he thought mournefully, his fingers loosening to let the half destroyed book slip from his grip to fall heavily to a pillow of ashes at his feet, the impact of its fall echoed through the wing

He bowed his head and closed his eyes; swallowing the lump of sorrow in his throat before he looked up to the missing skylight above him where the faint moonlight was shinnign through. So much he longed for and missed that he could never have back was here, also alot more coming to him that he didn't desire.

"Spring cleaning? " Piccolos voice interrupted.

Dende swung himself around frightfully to meet the Nameks presence; startled he inhaled a breath of relief while placing his hand over his heart.

"No not exactly, You startled me Piccolo" he said with a shallow smile. Piccolo declined to return the gesture, the shadow of the still standing shelves hideing him from view; walking slowly toward Dende and into the faint light until they were a several feet apart, his eyes glided down to the book at Dendes feet.

"Catching up on your reading i see, maybe not everything about you has changed. " The namek uttered smoothly, his eyes retracting back to look into Dendes. The guardians eyebrow ridges knitted together, unconsciously he swallowed a lump of saliva from the back of his throat.

"Changed? " He asked, his feet shuffling appart slightly as he wondered where the conversation was leading

"Yes changed" Piccolo paraphrased then raised his hand slowly from his side up to his eye level, reaching out toward the shorter Namekian. Dende took a step back and his eyes widening like a startled kitten.

"What are you doing? . " he asked.

Piccolo didn't answer and continued to walk toward him with his eyes focused in a manner that frightened the guardian, his hand reached for Dende's forehead again and the guardian dodged hastily.

"Stop it" Dende said calmly, Piccolo ddint stop

"I said stop it, your starting to annoy me! " He warned with a twitch of his left lip, his hands closing into fists.

Piccolos eyes slitted and he smiled

"Thats Good, ill get what I want faster" He snickered, Dende lifted an eyebrow just as he realised what was going on, suddenly he felt his heel hit the wall he was backing away against, he panicked.

"NO stay away from me! " Dende cried out throwing his arms up pushing piccolo away, then leaping forward knocking him off balance he flew over his head.

Piccolo regained his footing with a back flip and turned to find Dende waiting with a furious expression across his face.

"Who do you think you are, you have no fucking right to read me. NONE! " Dende yelled with fury, baring his pail fangs and tightly formed fists. Piccolo dashed forward without hesitation, catching Dende around the waist with his arms he flew them both to the floor, lunging his hand out he tried to grasp Dendes cranium again, the guardian grabbed ahold of one of Piccolos wrists in each hand releasing scorching ki through his palms , holding on firmly to increase the effect.

"Arrghh! " Piccolo cried leaping off Dende with his wrists scorched and churned. Dende stood up taking on a fighting stance his body shacking with tension, he knew there was no way of escaping without a fight. Piccolo's wrists recoverd within seconds and he again attacked the guardian with his own powers of persuasion prepared.

Ascending higher into the air with his palms exposed he fired several ki blasts toward Dende who avoided them with amazing speed, bouncing from wall to wall away from the bright golden spheres.

"You wont get far, make it easier on yourself! " Piccolo cursed, firing another load of blast that were also dodged.

NOW GOHAN! Piccolo commanded.

Dende sensed a slight flow of telapathic energy as he continued avoiding Piccolos attacks, he didn't know what significants it held before a rock like force stabbed him in the back sending him face first to the floor below.

Gohan hovered where Dende previously did.

"I don't want to hurt him Piccolo, please get this over with fast! " Gohan shouted, flying down to where Dende's motionless body lay. Piccolo also floated down and tried to quickly reach out and grasp the nameks cranium, suddenly the guardians motionless form erupted into a flash of light and

Dende escaped their clutches flying up high into teh air before looking back at them.

"You too, I can understand Piccolo but you of all people Gohan" Dende shouted from the ceiling, blood flowing from the gash on his eyebrow ridge.

"Please Dende. We don't want you to get hurt, we know something has happened to you and we wanna help." Gohan pleaded, trying to float closer but stopped when Dende generated a ki blast between his palms.

"No Gohan, im only giving you one warning" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Give it up Dende, we know there is more to your years away that just en extended training period, you aren't telling us something and its tearing you apart" Piccolo uttered, edging closer and closer to Dende. Dende increased the glowing green blasts size, eyeing Piccolo angrily as he tried to edge closer.

"Im hiding nothing, Understand, nothing" he said with a hard swallow.

Piccolo growled

"If you wont tell me them I will drain it out of you! " The warrior yelled and dashed up toward Dende.

"NO Piccolo! " Gohan shouted, unable to move himself for he knew the blast would destroy them both.

With some hesitation Dende closed his eyes and deployed the blast, his eyes tense as they awaited the screams of pain that would instantly follow, however nothing came except for a small gust of air. Looking back toward Piccolo Dende's eyes widened and he backed away several feet.

"Dad! " Gohan shouted.

Goku hovored bwteen Dende and Piccolo and in his hands he held the emerald ball of energy centimetres away from impacting Piccolo.

"You just couldn't wait could ya? " Goku inquired at the namek.

"Nope" Piccolo smirked back, Goku quickly turned the blast toward the missing skylight and let it go.

Dende turned and prepared to flee the scene, the second his eyes faced the opposite direction they were met with several fists to the face and head until he was knocked off balance.

Piccolo dashed up latching onto Dende's waist, holding the guardian in place as Gohan continued to throw punches. Goku coiled his muscular arms around Dende's neck in a chokehold, all three urged on and on until they felt the fighting namek grow weaker, his arms collapsing and his lungs emptying of breath.

"That's enough, he isn't going to fight back now" Goku ordered, keeping his grip on the guardians head. Gohan felt relief, he did not enjoy his part in subduing Dende but there was no alternative. Slowly the three standing warriors lowered him to the floor.

With Dende on his knees Goku held his arms behind his back with Gohans assistance. Piccolo stood in front of the guardian whose head was bowed with exhaustion; as he prepared to read the the guardians mind Dende slowly looked up at him.

". . . No, please, please don't". he sobbed, tears churning in his bruised eyelids as blood trickled from his parted lips, his chest started to hiccup as he repeated his please, the pain was too much for him to hold in any longer.

Piccolo looks emotionlessly down into his younger kinds balling eyes, rasing his hand up he reached out and grasped Dende's cranium firmly beneath his massive palm.

"It will all be over soon, I promise you it will all go away, " he said with sincerity, then closed off his mind to everything but Dende and the task at hand.

------------------------- READING OF MIND BEGINS----------------------------

The scenes that fell upon Piccolo's mind were things that in his wildest dreams he never foresaw, death... horrible deaths plagued by horrid sacrifices.

Blood, darkness, daggers, cold dark places, deep underworld places filled with underworld killings. Battles fought with the strength of those who were left, faces of strangers and those that he knew, suddenly the same faces appeared on corpses littering the ground.

Mutilation of bodies by the victors, the victors were great dark creatures with red glowing eyes and horns extruding from their shoulders, arms and hands. He saw young nameks that were starving then drying in the arms of their starving and dying elders. all this in was projected in great detail it made his chest feel with anger and dismay.

A memory then appeared before his eyes.... a clear fluidic sphere that contained within it the scene as it played out. Half dozen of individuals held their arms up using all their strength and ki to hold open a portal, their bodies shaking with strain with much pf their clothing was torn and singed, their sweat spilling out from their pores onto their straining faces and quivering arms.

"Jephthah we cant hold on much longer! " Shouted one of them, seconds before he collapsed to the hard scorched ground, his strength spent and his blood flowing uncontrollably from his previous limb wounds.

"GO... YOU HAVE TO GO NOW! " Jephthah screamed, his arms motioning his companion to run through the mysterious green and white portal.

"Someone else can come with me, C'MON come with me you wont live after this" Piccolo heard Dendes voice shout at Jephthah and the others, all of them refusing to acknowledge his please.

Jephthah reached out grasping Dende by the chest of his clothing.

"GET THE FUCK IN THERE NOW, no more arguing! " He cried out in rage, holding on tightly to the fabric of Dendes neckline, he tossed him across the ground toward the open portal.

"GOOOOOOO! ". Jephthah screamed long and hard with all his lungs, his mouth stretched open to its limit, his facial muscles pulled like a super sayajin on his first transformation. Dende looked back and nodded then turned to one of the warriors helping to hold open the portal, the warrior also looked to him and gave a brief enforced smile, Piccolo sensed that this warrior held a deep companionship with Dende.

With the deepest regret in his heart, Dende swung around and run toward the swirling liquid portal with a pouch held firmly in his fist. The caverns high ceiling suddenly exploded with rocks and boulders went flying and pain went thought Dende's body, then everything went quiet. . .

-------------------------THE READING OF MIND ENDS----------------------------

Piccolo hands pulled away from Dende's head which were shaking from the experience, Goku and Gohan watched with wide eyes as they had never seen Piccolo look so outraged and at the same time frightened. Dende continued to sob in their grasp as his body fell limp, they released him and he fell to the floor face first without trying to cushion his fall.

Gohan kneeled down to assist him, Dende shunted him away with a swipe of his hand.

"Leave me". He hissed hatefully, remaining on the tile floor with his sobs. Piccolo looked to Goku and Gohan who had no words to offer with the gravest of expressions that was upon their faces.

"Namek is in the midst of war". Thousands have died and thousands more are dying as we speak" He announced despondently, closing his eyes to vanquish the pain within them for deep inside it hurt him deeply when his kind were in turmoil and pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankyou for reading...


	7. For the ones you love

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Piccolo gave Dende a lawful stare then turned away before folding is arms angrily across his chest, walking several feet's distance away, Goku looked to the ground without comment and he seemed deep in though. Gohan however gave into how he felt and walked to Dendes side as he rested against the library wall, Dende didn't even flinch when Gohan came to stand beside him, so the half sayajin kneeled down to eyelevel with the guardian to try for a response.  
  
"Dende…why didn't you tell us?." Gohan inquired, watching the guardians profile as he quietly inhale then exhaled, looking at the space between his feet and ignoring Gohan completely.  
  
Gohan tried again to ask again but Dende continued ignored him, his heels slid inward closely to his buttocks to try and keep distance between himself and anyone around him. Suddenly Goku sprinted across the floor and over to them where he violently grasping Dende by the forearms and lifted the Namekian to his eye level.  
  
"WHY didn't you say anything? ... Dammit you fool whilst I am here wasting my time training you just though it mightn't matter if you didn't mention something like this!" Goku yelled furiously at Dende face, the Namekian turning to the side to avoid the ear panging sound. Gokus face was tinted red from his anger, so close to loosing control that the veins in his gripping fingers threatened to explode.  
  
"Dad stop it!" Gohan rang out, grasping his father's hands, hoping he would release his grip on Dende. At first Goku ignored it by keeping his focus with Dende whose feet dangled in mid air, then turning and to the sight of Gohan's brimming eyes he dropped the Namekian to the tile floor, stomping away without looking back. They were all distracted by running footsteps approaching them, all but Dende turned to see Savarna racing around the corner in her nightgown and bare feet.  
  
"What's happening, your not sparring at this time of night are you?" She asked with a half laugh, her fingers gripping her robe closed against her body."Sorry we woke you Savarna, just go back to bed we will talk about it in the morning." Gohan told her as he walked over to escort her back to her room; Savarna pulled her arm free of his and stood her ground.  
  
"I'm not a child and I can smell that something really big has just happened, I want to know what right now!" she told them sternly, stepping away from Gohan before he could link her arm again. Gohan looked to his father and they both knew that it was for Piccolo to explain. The Sayajin walked away to leave Piccolo and Savarna alone; Dende however remained on the ground with his knees pulled in and his head bowed shamefully.  
  
Savarna eyed him with concern as she walked around him, she was afraid of looking into his eyes for he looked so disturbed, it was like the fear of looking at images of serial killers, your afraid to look into their eyes. When she reached Piccolo he reached out draping his hand around her upper back to lead her away to a quieter area.  
  
Savarna moved closer to him.

"What happened, god what the matter with him" she whispered with urgency, directing her comments toward Dende whom was left behind. Piccolo licked the surface of his teeth with his lips still sealed.

"Something has happened on my home planet and Dende wouldn't tell us, I forced it out of him." he stated bluntly, no attempt at sugaring the situation. Savarna stopped pacing and stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Wh… what are you talking about, planet Namek is a peaceful farming land, what possible trouble could they be having?" She asked with a smirk that quickly faded when Piccolo didn't respond.  
  
"They are at war, with what I don't know but I know that thousands have died and more are dying still.and he didn't tell us anything for so long that its eaten him up inside" He explained after a pause.  
  
Savarna took in everything she had herd and drew up conclusions to many of her own question, such as why Dende had changed so much, wars are the most horrid experience on earth or so she had read. Their effect on humans who survived the onslaught was remarkable so perhaps the same is said for Nameks and all living things alike.  
  
"What are you going to do about this?" She asked, knowing that Piccolo always had a strategy in mind, her assurances where filed when he failed to answer her.  
  
"I will need to speak with Goku, only together can we devise something" he old her, turning he headed toward Goku and Gohan and on the way stopped beside Dende, reaching down he lifted the floppy Namek from the floor by his collar and roughly dragged him along to the meeting with the sayajin. Savarna's jaw almost hung open from how brutal the treatment toward Dende seemed, she didn't enjoy his company but she didn't agree with how he was being handled.  
  
Vegeta had sensed the fighting, he sat cross legged on flat roof of their living room staring up at the sky as Trunks walked out along with Bra, they had sensed it as well and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Is it over yet father?" Trunks asked, sitting down left of Vegeta with his legs dangling off the edge, Bra sat to her father's right in the same manner, blocking a yawn with her open palm.  
  
"Yes, but there is much more going on up there than just sparring, as I always is..." He answered, his eyes fixated to the stars and the thin clouds as they passes by.  
  
"Do you think we should fly over and see what is going on, it is Friday after all, no work and school tomorrow" Bra suggested, swinging her legs over the railing.  
  
"Yeah, if there is some sparring going on I'm sure we can get in a bit on the action" Trunk agreed, Vegeta nasally exhaled and at first his two children thought is was one of disapproval to their idea, then standing he floating off the rooftop before turning to his two offspring who watched him with interest.  
  
"Well, this was your idea are you coming or not?" he asked looking from one to the other, the brother and sister looked at each other, the answer was inevitable.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Bra called joining her father in the air and Trunks smirked before making a high bound off the roof to join the others, the trio departed for the lookout in the warm night air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You haven't said a word since we sat you there you know Dende, why didn't you tell us." Goku asked with a gently yet firm tone he had apologized for his outburst earlier yet Dende would not speak, whether it was fear, regret or anger silencing him Piccolo who was looking patients couldn't care less.  
  
"Now you listen, I know everything you know about your time there because I saw every slash, every blood spill, every beheading and every burning carcass that you did, the only thing I don't see is why you hid it from us… was it fear that they would follow you hear?" Piccolo pressed then waited for a response, no answer from Dende who just stared at the floor with his elbows propped up on his bent knees.  
  
"Were you trying to forget that it ever happened, run away and get a fresh start?" He suggested pacing slowly in a single line back and forth and still there was no answer, not even a movement of his fingers or blink of his eyelids.  
  
Piccolo looked over his shoulder to Goku, Gohan and Savarna who sat quietly listening, the warrior licked his lips and tried to find another reason or word or name that would provoke a response from Dende.  
  
".. Did you think they would kill the other if you said anything?" He suggested and noticed Dende blink and sallow the lump in his throat; this meant he was getting warmer so he shuffled closer so as to intensify his interrogation. Piccolo kneeled down on one knee directly in from of him, his gaze piercing through Dendes eyebrow ridges.

"You are afraid aren't you, afraid that if you say anything they will know and they would kill the ones that you hold closest who they haven't already killed" He hypothesized, and with each sentence another small but notable reaction would come from Dende, his toes would curl in his shoes or his skin would twitch.

Piccolo eased back slightly to let Dende speak up, but as he did the words suddenly came to him and the images appeared in his mind.  
  
"First was the one called Jephthah, he died just before the others got you out and one of the, especially who risked almost all his strength just to smile goodbye means a lot to you" He retold, Dende shuffled uncomfortably as Piccolo came closer to the truth and his actions caught Gohan and Gokus attention.

"He was your brother wasn't he….Cargo." Piccolo revealed and knew he knew he had hit the highest point. Dende eyes finally looked into Piccolos and they were brimming with anger, he couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"Yes… that's why alright, they can hear everything we said and felt everything we felt, that's why I couldn't say anything. I was drowning in my own head trying to stay sane with it." Dende pledges with heavy breathing, with his body still tense he stood up abruptly and walked in circles lashing out his anger to the air as everyone around him looked on.  
  
"They came in the day time, no fear and no cover from the darkness, I was with Murri when it happened, we were walking near the huts when he sensed something…he said to me --Dende, you stay here while I go and see what is happening, I will not be too long-- then patting me on the shoulder he walked off with his walking stick over the shallow ridge, minutes and then hours had passed and I tired of waiting.

Dende stops pacing and starts turning in circles on the spot  
  
" I went to investigate and couldn't believe I didn't sense it, I saw black smoke and the stench of burning flesh, it was disgusting," He uttered with a snarl as he watched his feet beneath him. I don't need to tell you what I found when I got there... from that day on I was frightened so I walked from village to village to find only more dead bodies. At least some of them had escaped but to where I had no idea." he recollected, stopping to catch a breath before he continued.  
  
"For over a month I traveled alone, I was almost dead when I discovered a battle consisting of some of our finest warriors, fighting against something in the sky that glowed red and orange like fire with blood and a booming voice that shook the planet." He stated with shaky hands and a slack jaw.  
  
"When it was over hundreds had died and that's where I met Jephthah rediscovered Connor, Thrum, Cargo, them and some other warriors made me what I am now." He revealed standing still for a moment for all to see the man he had become and it was then that he stopped; exhausted from all the energy he was using to explain the past, he tried to sit down only to fall down with his back against a nearby flowerpot.  
  
"All life was about was finding new areas to settle in, protecting the children, fighting against monsters as they killed us off like flies…thrum was killed about 5 years ago. Jephthah died as they sent me here through the portal and the rest are probably dead by now too." he dreaded rubbing the inner corners of his eyes with his fingertips.

There was silence for a moment.  
  
"What about the dragon balls... why didn't you use them?" Gohan suggested, Dende rested the back of his head against the pot.  
  
"Because Murri is dead, there is no one qualified to replace him, there are no longer any Namekian dragon balls" he answered confidently, stressed and spent of his energy. Gohan bit his lower lip; their chances of a positive outcome had just thinned out dramatically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. 


	8. Decisions

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 8  
  
A/N: Big thanks you to Gothic Piccolo, DeathStorm and p193 for the generous reviews  
  
Savarna stood up and walked away from her seat beside Gohan, 16 years of raising the young girl learned them a lot about her moods so they chose not to follow her. Dende continued recounting the incident with the portal and how he came to be here on earth again, how the Nameks survived during those years in hiding away from the light of day.  
  
"So that is the reason you came back looking that way, your body was rotting from having no exposure to natural sunlight." Gohan observed, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

Dende nodded.  
  
"Yes that's how most of the children died, they need it a lot more than the adults, we have many warriors still living but at least one third that go out to fight never return." Dende revealed, the battlegrounds were where the majority perished. Goku listened intently, taking in everything that had happened and trying to not feel guilty, there was no way for him to have known what was happening on the Nameks home world.  
  
"There was no way for us to escape, all of the ships were destroyed and there is some sort of shield field revolving around the planet" he paused "Next to nothing can penetrate it and remain intact, even instant transmission cant get through it Goku" He pointed out, knowing the question would come up sooner or later.  
  
There wasn't much that could be said about what had been told to them and Dende suddenly stopped moving, his body began swaying slightly and Goku spotted the white of the guardian's eyes overtaking his black pupils, jumping up in time to catch Dende before he fell unconscious to the floor.

Gohan stood up to assist his father.

"He has been through enough and I didn't help any by loosing my cool earlier" Goku admitted in grief as Gohan assisted him to carry Dende to one of the lookout rooms.  
  
"The room where Trunks and Goten slept in, there is more room in that one so take him there" Piccolo instructed pointing the way for the sayajin to carry him, Goku and Gohan tried to be quick to take him to the room, as they did they heard mumbling sounds coming from the body they carried.  
  
"Mapalu. Shu (pant). shu yahuku. ya ya lupana surocco. tuta" Dende mumbled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he finally passed out, his head falling back limply along with his arms and legs, they hurried through the hallways to the room Piccolo had allocated them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo tracked Savarna's path to where he finally found her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her back hunched over, he didn't approach her but rather stood and waited for her to notice him.  
  
"All that time he was there fighting a war, so everything about him going back to train was a lie" she hissed "He lied to us and made out like we weren't good enough to defend Namek with him" she hissed hatefully, keeping her back to Piccolo.  
  
"No, it wasn't a lie; he went back under false pretenses. And the Namekian have always considered us their closest allies" He informed, making his way toward her.  
  
Savarna snorted in retaliation.  
  
"Oh c'mon dad, do you really believe that he went there 'innocently' and then came back saying 'oh oh, I didn't know it was a lie'." Savarna snapped rudely at him, crossing her arms angrily across her chest. Piccolo stopped beside her, this nasty behavior wasn't like Savarna and it became worse as more time passed.  
  
"You're getting out of line lately, I don't have the time or tolerance to put up with you bitchy attitude" Piccolo snapped in return, playing Savarna at her own game, she looked to him with shock in her eyes and gaping mouth; with no words to express she turned away and pouted to herself.  
  
"What else do you have against him, he has hardly spoken to you since you came to stay here and he respects your privacy. Well?" He asked of her, which she declined to respond, he sighed.  
  
"We are in an urgent time now, we didn't expect this and I'm sorry. We need to work together now and you need to get over your pointless grudges. Get up and make yourself useful." He ordered, nudging Savarna in the ribs with the toe of his boot, she did as ordered with no quarrel, holding her robe closed her marched back to her room to change.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
As Goku and Gohan emerged from the hallways three familiar faces emerged from the open aired darkness beyond the lookout, landing side by side with their feet apart upon the pallid tiles.  
  
"You took your time Vegeta, I would have expected you much sooner like last time" Gohan commented walking toward them, the prince ignored Gohan and turned his attention straight to Goku as they stopped before them.  
  
"I want to know what is going on and I want to know it now from you, no one else." he stated with his fists upon his hips with patient silence, Goku nodded looking down at the tiled floor beside him then back to Vegeta and his offspring.  
  
"We have a problem, a big problem and Through means that I prefer to not disclose, Dende has reveled that for the past thirteen years New Namek has been battling a planetary scale war with itself, thousands are dead and more are dying so we need to think fast to help them in time" Goku explained with driving emotion,  
A dead pause followed and Bras jaw hung slightly ajar along with Trunks arms dropping from their folded position, Vegeta crossed his arms and tilted his head up toward the stars.  
  
"Hmph I say we let them fight it out, they never called for our assistance so why should we jump into the hornets nest?" he stated abruptly before walking to Piccolo and staring the Namek in the eye.  
  
"Maybe you can run to save them from their inevitable doom; they are your race after all." He stated uncaringly, Piccolo tilted is chin up but kept his eyes squared to Vegetas.  
  
"I serve the earth, but your right. They are my race and I will leave to go and help them even if none of you come along" He declared to all present making Gohan step forward.  
  
"What you can't be serious, you want to go at it alone without us?" He shouted inkling to run up and punch some sense the old mentor, Vegeta didn't appreciate the interruption.  
  
"Shut up boy its none of your business or choice for that matter whether or not he goes!" He impulsive instigated, internally Gohan turned red with fury.  
  
"Oh Yeah, I think its plenty of my business If someone I consider a father goes into a battle that he may never come back out of alive!" He shouted with flaring his emotions that steadily showed by the rising volume of his voice.  
  
"Hey c'mon, guys lets just cool it here ok." Trunks interrupted stepping between Gohan and his father. "Piccolo is within his rights to go and help them but so am I, Piccolo I'm coming with you." Trunks stated gallantly, stepping out from between his father and friend to go to stand beside the tall green warrior. There was a long awkward pause that Trunks hoped would end with another making the decision to go, then Gohan stepped forward.  
  
"As am I, I wouldn't let you go there alone no matter what the circumstance" Gohan promised and Goku shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"I would have been there before you even touched down old friend, I'm with you as always." he said stepping forward, this move made Piccolo smirk however Vegeta stayed on the spot frowning in his usual manner.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta you know you couldn't miss a good fight and anyway I know you would miss us" Goku teased with a cheeky smirk, Vegeta snarled but stepped forward none the less to join the group, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Goku who was glad of his decision.  
  
"I'm coming too" a female voice said, they all turned to find Bra walking toward them with a stern expression.  
  
"Come again?!?" Vegeta assumed with a lift of his eyebrow, his expression intimidation to say the least.  
  
"Don't think that look frightens me out of a decision dad, I'm a fighter and I can handle myself just fine without any of you if I have to" she uttered firmly and Goku nodded  
  
"Its fine with me, she's confident and does have some strong abilities and we need all the help we can get, just know Bra that this could end in the worst possible circumstances" He told her with a gently hand.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT FINE KACKAROT!" Yelled a hotheaded Vegeta, stomping up too Goku with his fists balled.  
  
"Don't you EVER open your big mouth when it concerns my daughters actions, that for me to decide and only me!!!" He shrieked inches from Gokus face making the man sink back cautiously.  
  
"Ok ok Vegeta cool it I wont open my big mouth again ok." he promised with a nervous grin backing a few feet away from the angered prince, Bra marched up to her father with an outraged facial expression.  
  
"How dare you think that you still have a right over what I do!" She shrieked his left ear making him grasp it  
  
"You heard me, no excuses and no forcing me into this one, you are a women and not even a full blooded sayajin meaning you have no chance!!" he justifies, crossing his arms like a spoilt child, though he knew his points were valid and Bra frowned miserably wanting to yell every insult in the book at him, but held her tongue.  
  
"Fine, you wont let me make my own decisions when I'm living under your roof, then ill move out and make them anyway, see if you can have 'authority' over my actions then" she stated with forced confidence, turning and stomping away from the group she prepared and took flight off the lookout leaving..  
  
"Good ridden to her and her crazy notions, just like her mother always trying to be the independent woman." He mumbled spitefully. Trunks shook his head, he felt bad for Bra because she only wanted to help but he agreed with his father, she wasn't anywhere near as strong or prepared as she would need to be for something like this. The remaining warriors decided who else needed to be informed about the plan to go to Namek that could have been anyone from Goten to Yumcha and Tien; unfortunately some of them weren't fighters anymore making their allies fewer.  
  
"Then it's settled, it's just us Goten and Dende along with one of your moms ships Trunks, that's if she doesn't mind loaning us one." he solicited with a hopeful expression, Trunks shook his head  
  
"Naa she won't mind, but better make that 'give us one' remember nothing stays intact once it passes though that shield you mentioned" He reminded with a grim departure from his sentence looking over at Dende.  
  
That's when Goku realized a perilous risk, if their ship does disintegrate on entry how in living hell would they get back to earth? Dende lungs inhaled air deeply when he realized he was no longer standing, that sensation of falling back first when you are in your bed overwhelmed him and his eyelids shot open.  
  
Relief and sanity washed over him when he saw the ceiling of the room he was in, recognized it and felt at ease and then he witnessed a pair of hands placing a cold cloth over his forehead. His eyes darted toward whoever sat beside the bed, it turned out to be the last person he expected dressed in casual clothing instead of a nightgown.  
  
"What happened?" he asked groggily with a croak in his throat.  
  
"You passed out and they carried you in here, I'm just here to 'make myself useful'" Savarna replied as she strained a cloth over the basin of water beside the bed, neither cared to really say a word and ignoring each other's presents. Dende groaned from the splitting headache that suddenly came on, pressing down the wet cloth on his forehead he hoped it would help.  
  
"Great now I have to dry the bed sheets too" She exclaimed with irritation as water from the cloth on his forehead soaked into the pillow and sheets, Dende eyed her strangely and lifted the cloth from his head.  
  
"Relax; it can dry on its own." He told her in a flat tone and placed the cloth back down upon his forehead.  
  
"You doing a good enough job, did you do a medicine woman's class or something?" Dende inquired, closing his eyes he relaxed his head against the pillow without particular interested in her answer to his question, Savarna glanced at him for a moment before standing.  
  
"Actually, it was a refresher course in how to cool a radiator" She retorted, standing up she left with the basin in hand to empty it, opening his eyes slowly his lips already frowning with disapproval, that was not the answer he was expecting.  
  
THANKOU FOR READING!!!


	9. We have liftoff!

**In Search of Amity**

**Period 9**

**

* * *

**

Several days passed, everyone was informed of the journey to Namek to save what was left of the planets peaceful people, Goten was hesitant to leave now and so suddenly due to Marron, she had become ill in the past week and he wanted to be by her side, however his obligations called and Marron painfully understood. Everyone was present at the launch of capsule 4 from launch pad two on the outer side of the compound close to the greenhouse dome.

Goten didn't know if he could let go of this embrace, she was the love of his life that he found growing into a woman right under his nose, through dating other women and trying to find the 'one' to find her right on his doorstep, she was the pod that he never noticed until her petals blossomed through. Kissing her once more cheek beside her ear he pulled away to look into her ocean blue eyes.

"I promise ill come back alive, just get better or I might not have anything to come back to." he smirked lovingly patting the tip of her nose once with his fingertip. Marron attempted a smile but quivering lips wouldn't allow it, she leapt into him for a cuddle before lifting her cheek from his chest and standing on her toes to kiss him deeply.  
"I love you," she whispered with staggered breaths, her warm breath blowing upon his neck.  
"I love you too." he replied and her heart sank as low as hells gate as she watched Gohan and the others boarding the ship from over her husbands shoulder, moments later he would do the same, releasing her fingers last before he marched away, her tumultuous feelings came full circle and she cried openly into her sweaty palms.

When she finished storing the food compartments with as much as they could carry, Bulma exited the ship slapping her hands clean of dust before walked directly to Goku.  
"You better come back this time without us needing to wish you back, we need you around here Goku even if your never actually 'around'" she said with some contradiction because Goku was always somewhere other than where he should be.  
"I will, do me a favor keep Chichi Company for me and tell her I promise to call on the comm. link as soon as we can unclip belts." He informed as he adjusted the backpack that was slung over his shoulder. Bulma nodded and turning her eyes toward the east of their position to an entity that stood silently and alone beside the ship and sighed.  
"You might as well bring him back too" she smirked making Goku turn to find Vegeta in her field of view leaning against the side of the ship he seemed uninterested in offering his goodbyes to anyone.  
"You can count on it, goodbye Bulma and thanks for everything" he smirked broadly, leaning over giving her a brief hug goodbye before heading off. Everyone else said goodbyes to one another and Bulma fare welled her only son, noticing that he brought the sword Dende gave him along, concealed in a black beach bag.

She even received a brief kiss from Vegeta before they disappeared from view through the doors of the large ship; Gohan was trying unsuccessfully to stop his mother from crying and to pry off her gripping fingers from his sleeve.  
Piccolo stood alone, disappointed groped him when he found out Savarna did not want to see him off; he hoped she would change her mind if he stayed out in the open a little longer.  
"Piccolo, we have to move" Gohan calls, after escaping his mother, standing patiently at the ships entrance for his mentor. Piccolo unwillingly turned to go join the others already inside, passing by Dende on his way who was being seen off by Bulma.  
"You take care of yourself honey you just got here and already you're leaving again, I don't know how much more of his I can take" she said smiling affectionately up at him, holding back her tears that lingered beneath her tongue.

Dende smiled comfortingly  
"I promise you once everything is settled and my people are free, I will return. You are all like family, I would never stay away willingly." he responded, offering his hand to Bulma which she graciously excepted before he too made his departure for the ship, in hand his guardian staff that would accompany him on the trip. Waving his farewell to the rest on the lawn who watched him trod up the stairs before disappearing inside the bay doors, they then began closing with the distinct sound of air decompressing. The thud of the metal and clenching of locks was heard moments before the engines slowly started warming up.

* * *

Inside Trunks was at the helm ready while the rest buckled themselves into their seats, Piccolo found the restraining conditions of the thick leather straps quite a challenge to overcome, constantly twisting his shoulders to ease the stiff discomfort.  
"Ok...Everyone buckled in?" Trunks asked doing a head check to see if they were, beside him sat Goten as emergency pilot if need be but mainly as navigator, both men wearing headsets. Everyone seemed stable except Piccolo but not much could be done there so he decided the time was now, turning eyes front he adjusted the tiny microphone to his lips, then reaching for the controls he started the countdown.

"5.4.3.2.1.engage" on cue the engines fired up with a roar and the inner hall shook, gently the ship lifted from launch pad 2.  
From outside Bulma, Chichi, Marron, Krillin, #18 and Videl heard the countdown from the ships speakers and now watched as the turbulence picked up, thrashing their hair and clothing with dust and wind.  
The landing gear lifted into the massive ship and the thrusters fired making it ascended higher, picking up speed as it went along until it was no more than a speck of a star in the sky, leaving plenty of black thick smoke in its wake. Blowing loudly into her hanky Chichi sobbed harder when they finally vanished, her sons had both once again left with their father for the good of the many.  
"Better if we just get back to our old lives, c-mon Bra lets go do that chemical experiments to get our minds off this, Bra?" Bulma repeated turning around she searched all direction for Bra who was there moments earlier.

In the skies above the earth, the ship was still in its thrusters phase getting as far away from the atmosphere as possible before taking on normal speed. Passengers sat with their backs glued to their seat and their restrains digging into their uncovered flesh, the skin of their face felt like it was being pulled from their skull due to their speed.  
Trunks hands firmly grasped the controls and his eyes were fixated with the readings on his instruments, it would only be seconds and they would be above the hard deck, they passed it and instantaneously they felt a shift in their surroundings.  
"OK gentlemen you man now remove your restrains but please deter from standing for the moment" Trunks announced holding the tiny microphone to his lips, Vegeta tore his belt from its hinges as he stood up then headed directly for the training area that was now built separate form the rest of the ship.

Piccolos also removed his belt roughly but without tearing it apart; snarling and throwing it back at the seat.  
"Whoa, hey cool it Piccolo it's just a belt" Goku said  
"Shut up the damn thing is evil!" he relented grasping it up again he ripped it away from the seat and threw it across the ships hall, all watching as it hit the opposite wall.  
"Hey that an expensive paint job buddy!" Trunks snapped, seizing Piccolos shoulder to which the Namek shrugged off, disappearing from the cockpit the Namek continued mumbling insults.  
"Aright all right, geese does he always get like this during space travel" Trunks asked with his hands up over his head.  
"You have no idea" Goku nodded, outside the cockpit Gohan was exploring the massive hull as he leaned on the railing of the second floor, from there he could overlooked the rest of the ship including the first and third floors; he could see the kitchen where Goten had just walked into and the entrance to the gravity chamber below.

Watching as Vegeta appeared and marched straight inside and slammed the door heavily behind him, making half the ship rattle and several pieces of equipment tip over below.  
"Ouch! Stupid... Oh opps!" an unexpected voice whispered, Gohan's eyebrows knitted together and he looked over the railing, seeing nothing he ran down the stairway stopping at the foot to be sure he had heard what he did. For a moment there was nothing and he was begging in to thing he was hearing things, and then a giggle coming from behind caught his attention.  
He swung around to find no one but that didn't fool him, with a leap into the air he front kicked his left foot against a stack of cargo crates, knocking them backward they crashed to the ground with an up rise of dust.  
Landing atop one Gohan waited for the dust to clear, through the haze of grunge and shards of broken wood a figure emerged, running with their body hunched they attempting to escape past his view before their cover would clear.

Gohan jumped from his vantage point landing directly behind them, with a wit he squatted down using his fingertips for support and delivered a 120 spinner kick against their ankles; knock them straight off their feet, the intruders mid air visit ending when they landed on their stomach.  
"Please don't hit me!" the female voice begged after twirling onto her back, covering her face with her arms in a way that suggested she didn't want to be seen.  
"For Dendes sake I wont hurt you" Gohan stood up, brushing off his dark blue gi bottoms before approaching them.  
"You better tell me right now what the hell you think your doing here, before your dad finds out for himself Bra" He told the young woman, standing over her with his feet planted around the outer sides of her ribcage.  
"OH MY GOD!" Bulma screamed grasping her cheeks and running to the launch pad in her royal blue high heels, looking up at the sky she searched around for the ship. Everyone realized what had happened when another scream suddenly rang out this time from Videl. They all turned to find her running back from her air car, neglecting to close the driver side door or even turn the car off.  
"Pan's gone you have to look at this!" she shouted, in her hand a note that everyone gathered around to read but Bulma snatched the letter to read for herself.

_Dear mom,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you but Bra, Savarna and myself have gone with our dads, we are all fighters in one way or another and just cant simply stand back and wait to see if they come back alive or not._

_Please forgive me because by the time you read this we will be far out past the earth's atmosphere, we love you all and promise to return alive with everyone else, give Chichi and Bulma our regards._

_All my love, _

_Pan_

Bulma finished off, scrunching the edges of the paper between her fingers as her bottom lip began to quiver.  
"How could they do this to us!" she screeched, Videl was in tears at the thought of her daughter leaving no more than a letter behind for her to find.  
A load thump caught everyone's attention; turning they found chichi had fainted clear across the grass, her hanky floating down and landing on her face.  
"Chichi!" Marron cried running to her mother in laws side, sitting her up resting her head on her forearm thankful l to find she was still conscious, her eyes gazing up groggily to everyone as they surrounded her  
"Eh... I told her never to be like a fighter, Never love someone who puts fighting before you... eh" she managed to blurt out groggily before loosing full consciousness, #18 lifted an eyebrow at the situation and huffed through her nostrils.  
"At least my daughter doesn't have the idiocy to do things like that," she pronounced indiscreetly.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	10. Discovered

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 10  
  
"It seems so small and meaningless from this altitude, man. I already miss it" Goten uttered, staring down at the earth below through the tinted windows, leaning back in his chair he cradled the back of his head with intertwined fingers.  
  
"Yeah, think we should call to let them know take off was a breeze?" Trunks asked, twilled his chair to face Goten.  
  
"I don't mind, what do you think dad?" Goten shrugged before looking over his shoulder to Goku, Trunks did the same and they both found the sayajin standing perfectly still and eyeing the door that lead out of the cockpit.  
  
"What's up dad?" Goten asked winding his chair around, Gokus eyes squinted for a moment before resuming their normal size; he exhaled nasally before relaxing his stance.  
  
"We have a problem." he informed, focusing firmly with the door and a he heard Trunks and Goten standing up he held his hand out toward then, motioning them to sit back down.  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked with need as he and Trunks slowly sat back down, Goku was silent  
  
"It isn't our business right now, were going to be involved in it soon enough" He informed, Goten and Trunks glanced at one another with concern and confusion.  
  
"Trunks, you better turn on our communications receiver." Goku ordered before walking to the doorway and leaning against its frame.

---------------------------

"Get up." Gohan ordered, when she neglected to move he leaned down grasping her forearms and dragged her to her feet.  
  
"Talk Bra because your in big trouble now, unless you have a good reason like 'I needed my father to donate one of his kidneys to me' " Gohan told sternly, slowly releasing her arm so she could stand on her own.  
  
"Very funny Gohan" Bra began; rubbing her saw and reddened forearm.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be funny, your father is standing right behind that door there and your brother is up those stairs," Gohan indicated become less patient.  
  
"Well.' I' couldn't let my father and brother do this alone, I don't care if they say we aren't tough enough to do this because we can all fight in our own rights" she announced with pride standing taller on her feet and her hands on her hips.  
  
"We, Did you just say we?" Gohan asked her with widening eyes, Bra bit her lower lip and cowered back a few steps.  
  
"PAN! PAN SON YOU SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!!" Gohan roared, Trunks and Goten jumped in her their seats upon hearing Gohan's voice rage through the ship. Goku didn't react; he lowered his head because his fears were realized though he had hoped he was mistaken about the girls being here.  
  
"Pan, here?" Goten blurted. "She is nuts, what the hell is she thinking!" Trunks yelled following after Goten as he barged out the cockpit door, Goku listened as their footsteps ran through the hall and down the flight of titanium stairs, he knew the row was just begging and didn't want to make things worse by joining in, rather wait until things quiet down.

----------------------------------------------------------------

On the far side of the ship in the cargo bay where it was dark and soothing, Dende stood quietly at one of the ships few windows, his warm breath fog up the glass as he stared out to the stars everywhere and the earth below, it shrinking smaller and smaller as they drifted further from it. He heard Gohan's voice calling out for Pan, he was un-inclined to help in the search and if she was here they would soon find her without his assistant.  
  
He folded his arms slowly against his chest as he leaned beside the window.

--After trying to get to you for so long, I'm leaving you all over again with no guarantees of returning-- His mind whispered as he felt empty and longed to feel sadness that always eluded him. However, his faith was strong that its green grass and rich blue waters would one day enter his sights again, that was one thing being in war had taught him…faith. He didn't know in what shape, time or mind frame but knew he would set foot upon her again one day, waiting until then was the hard part. )  
  
The undertone sound of a throat clearing caught his ear and he pinpointed them approximately five meters southeast of his position, uncrossing his arms he stretched his right arm out behind him in the approximate direction with his claws poised against his inner palm.  
  
Swiftly stretching his fingers straight he released a mildly strengthen ki ray, like a laser it burned through a crate near the wall filled with food, strategically he rotated his hand and the ray in a circle. Distinguishing the ray he lowered his hand and listened as the circle cut out of the crate fell against the ground, followed by a short scream.  
  
Savarna sat huddled against the wall with her arms covering her face, uncovering her eyes she looked through the hole to Dende, he turned toward her also but his features were swallowed in shadow, only the light of the moon from outside highlighted his shape from his surroundings.  
  
"Don't tell them I'm here." She told him quietly, she watched as he ambled toward her with his maroon cape flipping from side to side as his body loomed closer, stopping he kneeled down before the crate eyeing her through the man size hole.  
  
"You think I'm the only one here with ears that frame my face, someone else knows you're here too." he reminded her with unemotional intonation.

----------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you did this, do you have any freaking idea what dads going to do to you when he gets out here!" Trunks silently thundered to her with his fists balled and Bra could have sworn that steam was coming from his ears and nostrils.  
  
"Shut up!" Goten cried. "Do you want him out here any sooner!" He hissed through clenched teeth, trunks turned to his with fury in his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up you shut up, she's my sister and I'm going to yell at her however the hell I want!" Trunks hissed in return, shaking his fingerless gloved hand in Gotens face, Bra stepped between them with her eyes fixated on Trunks.  
  
"You think you can just order me around because your older, you might be boss in the lab but outside of that the freaking gardener has more authority over me than you!" Bra retaliated, taking what trunks said into irrational offence.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gohan was pacing back and forth around the ship trying to search out where Pan was hiding herself, he had checked almost all sections on this side of the ship, he was about to turn the corner to go down to the cargo bay when from around the corner in front of him appeared Piccolo.  
  
"Where have you been…never mind Bra is aboard the ship and so is Pan I have to find her." He informed the name urgently, about to push past him when Piccolos hand rose like a traffic officer, stopping the concerned father in his tracks. Gohan raised an eyebrow as he watched Piccolos hand reach around the corner of the wall he appeared out from, retracting his arm back out Gohan eyes widened when Pan appeared on the end of it, Piccolos fist grasping the scruff of her jacket.  
  
Gohan became silent as he eyed his daughter with the utmost of disappointment; Pan didn't utter a word as she stared at the floor, feeling the size of a mouse under her respected fathers discredit.  
  
"Get in there with Bra, now" He ordered, snaring her jacket sleeve he forced her toward the room where the others were with a heartless shove. Once she has left he looked back to Piccolo giving the Namek a look of anger and shame for his daughter's disobedience.  
  
"She's young, spirited and stupid… she never lets anything get in her way, she is too fucking persistent," he yelled rubbing his fisted fingers together, Piccolo watched on in was silent for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Reminds me of someone I used to know," he admitted calmly, walking by Gohan and toward the room where everyone had gathered, arriving at the open hallway he approached the small gathering where Bra and Pan stood side by side with Goten and Trunks close by.  
  
"He hasn't come out yet, I guess we can count ourselves lucky" Trunks told Piccolo as the Namek arrived, Piccolo looked over to the gravity chamber door squinting his eyes he gently listened for any signs, then seemingly satisfied he stalking toward the wall opposite the chamber, stopping to look over his shoulder at Trunks.  
  
"He's sleeping" The Namek announced before continuing on, relief came with a load sigh from the two young sayajin and Goten stepped closer to Trunks grasping his companion around the shoulder.  
  
"Does this mean we only live until he wakes up?" He asked inaudibly into Trunks ear.  
  
"What do you think?" Trunks snapped back unintentionally.  
  
"Sorry man, everything has just gone so wrong" He stressed after seeing the nastiness in his own words, slicking his fingers jaggedly through his hair. Goku stepped out from the cockpit and tracked his way down the metal staircase, reaching the bottom he stopped and observed the situation.

"It's not too late to take all three back you know, we aren't that far from earth" he expressed, hearing this Gohan exhaled relief from his lips. From the shadows Piccolo stepped out and observed Goku at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Goku I hope it's your mathematical ignorance that just shone through, there are only two girls standing here." He pointed out with his index fingers, Gohan and the others took note of this and looked to Goku for his answer, and he frowned turning his eyes to the floor

"That's right Piccolo, I said three" hearing this Piccolo uncrossed his arms and was visibly trying to control his rising anger when from behind a voice caught his ear  
  
"Don't over react Piccolo, she only wanted to help" they uttered, Piccolo swung around to see Dende standing beside a shameful image of Savarna, her hands hanging by her side she couldn't even manage to look into her father's eyes. Without so much as a breath Piccolo stormed over grasping Savarna by her shoulder and unkindly tossed her into the group with Pan and Bra.  
  
"By the way…on being able to take them home, that isn't going to happened." Trunks voiced.  
  
"What are you talking about; we aren't even a quadrant away from home?" Gohan stepped forward and the rest listened with confusion, Trunks shook his head and frustrated he pacing to the other side of the room chuckling sarcastically.  
  
"You don't understand we can't afford to waist even a molecule of the ships integrity, we need every bit of protection we can get when we hit zero barriers on Namek, if we re-land on earth to drop them off too much of the ships outer wall would have been spent." He enlightened, turning to look into the yes of his confused ship mates.  
  
"We'll burn up several kilometers form Nameks surface, us and the ship will be dust added to its already deadly atmosphere" he sighed.  
  
Thank you for reading


	11. No turning back

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 11  
  
After news of this, the journeying fighters were distressed as well as angry; except for Goku who was easy about the girls staying aboard even though the others did not share his opinion. The Nameks meditated for they had a much deeper emotional attachment than the rest about this journey, they collected their feeling up and tried to put them aside but Piccolo understandably had extra memories and emotions within him due to his mergers with Nail and Kami.  
  
Piccolo's eyes suddenly opened as did Dendes when they heard heavy sayajin boots moving toward them from inside the gravity chamber.  
  
"He's coming" Piccolo said, everyone went into semi panic mode looking around and wanting to hide, but there was nowhere to hide that he could not detect. The door swung open and the prince stepped out with sweat soaked into his spandex from a heavy workout and the stench was overpowering.  
  
"Man Vegeta you need a shower" Goten commented squinting his eyes and nostrils.  
  
"Shut up" he snapped back, then looked to the three unexpected guests standing together in the middle of the room.  
  
"So, you finally showed yourselves." he said with a shockingly calm expression, Trunk's mouth hung open and he stepped forward to question his father.  
  
"Are you suggesting that you knew they were here?" Trunks asked startled, watching Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at him then and with calm he turned his body to face him.  
  
"Of course boy why do you think I went in that bloody chamber, I was blowing off steam from finding out… idiot!" He spat unrestraint; Gohan heard this and shook his head outraged.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, it could have saved us a few thousand miles and now they can't go back!" He shouted heatedly, waving his hand toward the girls in question, Vegeta twisted his neck and head into Gohan's direction, snorting viciously.  
  
"Do not blame me for your lamed senses inability to detect your brat, you have become so lazy and weak that you have lost all power" He remarked hypercritically staring straight through the half sayajin, a tense silence followed and for Gohan personally it was a deep insult to his knack, in the past he was one of the greatest of the z warriors and the a child who defeated the unbeatably perfect cell.  
  
Stepping back, he folded his arms tightly across his chest causing his navy tank top to crease in the arm folds; Goku cleared his throat to break the silence.  
  
"There is a way around this you guys, we do have almost six months before we arrive on new Namek so training them in that time to be as ready as possible will be plausible." He suggested certain that it was possible, Hearing this the girls looked at one another with widened eyes, Bra and Pan smiling shallowly to each other for to them it was something that had longed for since their childhood, Savarna on the other hand bit her dry lower lip; training was on the bottom of her list.  
  
Suddenly from above an alarm sounded out the load speaker, it could be heard throughout the ship.  
  
"Someone's trying to contact us." Trunks assumed before darting up the staircase using the railing to anchor himself up several steps at a time, the rest looked at one another with little guessing as to who it would be, following at a more relaxed pace they escorted the girls to the cockpit. Pushing the door open with his palm Trunks leapt into the pilots seat slipping on his headset, switching on the com devices and the 15 inch monitor he waited for the snow and distortion to clear, and then an image of none other than his mother appeared with her face red and swollen, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong!" Trunks urged from her with his face closing in to the screen.  
  
"(Sob) WHERE IS MY POOR LITTLE BABY GIRL!" Screamed the distressed woman into the microphone with the piercing wavelength almost deafening Trunks, grabbing his ears he pushed away from the control panel with his foot.  
  
"Mom stop screaming she is here and so are the other two!" he yelled back at her, a few moments later the rest of the crew entered the cockpit to confirm his speculation. Bra came to stand beside Trunks to converse with Bulma, trying to calm her while Pan and Savarna waited their turns. As she waited Savarna realized she had no one to speak with but Chichi, the rest of her family and loved ones were here with her, standing only arm lengths away so she turned to each of them to see their faces and familiar expressions and most looked back accrediting her.  
  
When her eyes turned toward Piccolo he refused to acknowledge her stares making her wonder ever more if he would punish her for what she had done, for a while now she had changed the way she handled situations and the way she approached him to speak, he called it 'bitchiness', she called it defensive.  
  
He would either ignore her or refusing to train her when the time came, as she turning back to look at the screen she caught Dende giving her a humble glance that confused her for a moment, she all of a sudden felt angered that he had the gall to give no hint of what he was thinking, it made her want to stroll up and slap him a good one across the mouth.  
  
By the time her moment came around to speaking there was news that Chichi was unconscious and unable to speak, this put a dampening on her heart and she worried deeply for her, but at least she wouldn't have to explain herself. Almost an hour later and many more miles away from earth, everyone was feeling the exhaustion of the space travel, the slight lack of oxygen and lagging time zone were a trigger for migraines. Rubbing the corner of his eyes Trunks turned a corner of the third floor with the girls trailing behind him like lemmings.  
  
"There aren't enough beds for you three to have one each so you're going to have to share, there's a larger bed in one of the rooms you three could all fit on otherwise one of you could take a couch." Trunks revealed as he walked them around the ships railing past the room in question. Savarna's chest jumped at the chance to have a bed to herself, well couch but she would rather have that than be kicked throughout the night by a pair of barn animals, any sleepovers they has as youngsters they shares a bed and Bra kicked like a mule!.  
  
"I can take one of the couches I don't mind." she informed with a shrug of her shoulders, Trunks nodded without question.  
  
"Ok. There's one in the kitchen you'll fit on, so you two ok with taking the bed?" he asked the other two who were happy to oblige, continuing to follow Trunks around the ship for a brief tour they were intrigues by how complex it was because it seemed so simple and boring from the outside, just a round dome with hardly any windows.  
  
"Is there a schedule around here that we have to follow?" Pan asked speeding up to walk Trunks.

"Um. No you guys don't have one yet but your welcome to rise when you want." he said neglecting to look into her eyes, Pan nodded and looked to the floor with her hands crossing over her chest for he was not usually so cold and blunt. He noticed her reaction and smirked to himself.  
  
"Just don't wake my dad up, he likes his beauty sleep you know." he added sarcastically, Pan smiled feeling she had made a slight mistake, Trunks always had a bout of humor or it just wouldn't be him. Once the tour was over everyone went their separate ways for the next day there was work to be done and Gohan was in charge, he suggested everyone get a good eight hours of sleep before then and he naturally was the first to retire to enforce his ideal.  
  
"Night' everyone, see you in the cargo bay tomorrow" he informed from his doorway before ducking inside and closing it gently.  
  
"Night Gohan." Goku called up from the bottom where he and Goten were having some small talk, one by one, everyone took their leave for sleep however every night one person did a piloting shift to monitor their course and be sure they didn't run into any un-chartered asteroid fields, tonight's was Gotens watch therefore he stayed in the cockpit reading one of Gohan's English literature texts, if anything would keep him awake this would.  
  
--I can't believe he actually brought these along-- He thought to himself as he turned the page, leaning back in the pilots chair with his boots up on the control panel.  
  
Piccolo and Dende did not require beds, they meditated in their lotus positions scattered around the ship where they felt most comfortable. Savarna lay awake on the kitchen couch located beside the pantry, lucky for her it was snug and situated directly above her a window which she was grateful for and she stared out at the stars.  
  
She was presently surprised when the moon passed by the window slowly, it was so close that she could count the craters, a moment later she realized it might be the last time she would ever see it. Always troubling for her sleep was and tonight was no exception, many things passed through her mind like school, family and her mother, even though she did not remember her she would still cried herself to sleep at many times thinking about it, again now her eyes were watery and ready to flow.  
  
She inhaled her tears swiftly when the sound of footsteps approach, sitting up she watched as Gokus shadow and then Goku entered shirtless wearing some white 3-quater length pants, Switching the light on the sudden brightness made her cover her eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot you were sleeping here" he said and returned to his business approaching the refrigerator. Blinking and rubbing her eyes profusely, she managed to adjust them to the light and observed his actions, they were nothing out of the ordinary for him and it made her smile.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked as he opened the fridge, Savarna looked at him and semi nodded.  
  
Pulling the covers off herself she slipped from the couch dressed in a white ankle length gown with spaghetti straps Piccolo provided her with. Gokus head was still buried into the fridge rummaging around for something when she sat down at the table, still rubbing her eyes somewhat with her left fist; her hair matted slightly and frizzed in the fringe.  
  
"Ok…do you have bacon on yours or not?" he asked pulling several plates of food out and walking to the table, Savarna stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him strangely.  
  
"Bacon At this time of night?" she asked, Goku stopped for a moment then shrugging, coming to sit to the table.  
  
"I guess that's a no…Ha-ha!" he chuckled placing the plated down and began work on the sandwiched he had a desire for, using fresh white sliced bread, salad, and a heap of butter.  
  
"None on mine thanks" She notified, knowing Gokus inability to limit his intake of certain things made her think twice about him making her lunch in the past. He places a plate down in front of her with a large salad sandwich on it; she didn't realize he had already finished making it until the plate clanked against the table. Looking at it she couldn't refuse such a delicious looking thing no matter how late it was, she picket it up gently with her fingers and took small bites.  
  
After taking a huge bite Goku looked at her to see if she was eating, the sad image before him of her hunched over with her eyes focused with the tabletop made him stop.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked tenderly then swallowing his mouthful. Savarna juddered from her daydream state and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing I just, I don't know I guess I thought I would feel something if I came along, to feel important but I just feel empty, does that sound ridiculous or what." she said, taking another small bite and chewing it slowly, Goku nodded as his tongue picked the food from his teeth.  
  
"You know a lot of people think something like being a hero gives them the ultimate identity and status in life and problem just don't come their way, that's just wrong" He confirmed firmly, putting his half eaten sandwich down on the plate and licking his lips he folded his arms and placed them on the tabletop.  
  
"We do what we do because we have to. if it were possible I wouldn't kill those who appose me, id rather they realize their mistakes and try to make up for then to become good people, allot of the time that just doesn't happened" he said, her eyes focused with the tabletop and she nodded.  
  
"Piccolo was one of the strong ones, he turned it all around for himself and became the most loyal and noble being I know compared to what he used to be. He worked his ass off for that and he still is today." Goku explained graciously, pointing in the direction of the second floor where he sensed Piccolo was meditating.  
  
Savarna's lips curled into a slight smile ands she turned her gaze to Goku.  
  
"I know, but why do only those I care about have to be the ones here putting their lives at stake for another place and race." she said with a sudden hopelessness, dropping her hand down heavily onto the table, Goku sighed.  
  
"It's my duty to keep those I care about safe." he pledged, placing his hand over his heart.  
  
"Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Dende are the same, they are doing this because they know they are the only ones who can, they don't want anyone to suffer" He added placing his hand over Savarna's, she dint say anything at first but later shook her head.  
  
"It was so stupid. So stupid that we came along." she said with spite at herself, regretting every step she took to enter and hide aboard the ship.  
  
"You sure got that right but your here now and need to make the best of it. Finish your sandwich, go to bed and be ready in the morning for Gohan" Goku patted her hands gently and stood up from the table taking the last bit of his sandwich with him.  
  
"Ill be fixing up the roster of training for you girls, you will all train with every fighter here to get as much experience with different fighting styles and opponents" he explained walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"With Vegeta and Dende too?" She asked over her shoulder with concern, Goku stopping in the doorway turning to her.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry you will do fine Savarna." he assured with his most genuine of smiles and then walked away. Savarna turned back to her sandwich when he was gone; refusing to eat the rest she stood up and found a roll of freezer bags in the cupboard. Wrapping the almost uneaten sandwich she stored in on a plate in the large fridge, she needed to try and sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A huge thud affected into her buttocks, Savarna awoke with a start twirling herself around in her covers to look up at what was kicking her.  
  
"Get up you have work to do" Piccolo ordered her before walking away without any other form of greeting.  
  
"Good morning to you too" she said sitting up, he totally ignoring her and disappeared from the room, shrugging it off for the moment she dragged herself from the bed and headed for the closest bathroom, luckily it was not occupied. Down stair in the cargo bay everyone was already opening the crates to access vital equipment and essentials like food, water, spare parts, space suits and mild entertainment that Goten insisted would come in useful like cards and board games.  
  
"Where's Savarna?" Gohan called to Piccolo across the hull.  
  
"She's on her way," he confirmed as he approached, Gohan nodded but could not wait for her to start so he ordered everyone else to begin, Trunks used a crow bar to pry open the lids while Vegeta used his hands, Goten passed things down to the ground where Pan and Bra would then carry and store then neatly off to the side.  
  
The Nameks started on another crate, Piccolo opened it then tossed the merchandise to Dende who placed them on the side neatly, with almost 50 crates to take care of it might take half the day, Savarna arrived finally with her hair tied back into a bun and dressed in some loose comfortable clothes she found ready on the chair beside her bed, Piccolo wished he could ignore her for what she did but he couldn't.  
  
"Good, you go help Piccolo with those grates" Gohan ordered, Savarna understood and headed for the pairs of Nameks, Dende would pass her merchandise and she would store off to the side against the wall.  
  
Bra accidentally dropped one of the pieces and falling it cracked on impact with the titanium floor.  
  
"Bra..." Gohan tried to be patient, picking the object up and seeing if it was fixable, sadly it was not.  
  
"Be careful we can't replace any one of the things that we loose" he warned shaking the piece in his hand.

------------------------------------------------

It was hours before all the crates were opened and emptied, the girl's hands were raw and sore and Savarna had several blisters and tiny wooden shards imbedded beneath her skin.  
  
"Ok, now the easy part guys, moving everything into its proper place and I want to see the floor of this level by dinner" Gohan ordered, with a congested sigh everyone started the process of placing everything in its rightful place, the food in the fridge and cold storage, batteries and all other equipment in storage cupboards.  
  
Sadly, they missed lunch.  
  
Thank you for reading


	12. Training?

In Search of Amity  
  
***  
  
Period 12: Training Day  
  
*************************************************************************** *************  
  
Meditation for him was to concentrate upon the breaking of water as it impacted the ground in the form of a small dewdrop, its distinct sounds of unlinking from its icicle then its short decent to the surface below before the final explosive sounds of slashing.  
  
The heat was melting the ice ever faster.  
  
It took Connor some time to pull himself out of his meditation; the others were awaiting him outside for another attempt at breaking through the energy barrier.  
  
"C'mon Connor we might not get another chance at this!" Kukel called as he hurriedly tore off his purple cape tossing it to the water logged ground, disappearing down one of the tunnels.  
  
As he stood from the ground Connor brushing the small shards of stone that stuck to his skin, he sensed something familiar in the air and also something strange.  
  
Squinting his blood shot eyes he looked toward the high cavern ceiling with his arthritis affected mouth gapping. He couldn't form words; it would waist far too much energy that he now needed.  
  
*Yes.yes.yeeeeeeees* his mind screamed merriment and faith.  
  
With a burst of hidden energy he stepped forward with more speed and endurance than he thought possible, making his way toward the others for their stand off, on the way stepping on Kukels water and blood soaked cloak.  
  
***  
  
24 hours later aboard capsule 4, Goku gathered the crew together to explain the roadster he had put together with Gohan assistance.  
  
Standing atop an empty crate he gave a quick observation of everyone standing below him, all were present so he felt he could now begin.  
  
"Ok.as I promised I have prepared a roadster for the training of out three unexpected passengers, all of you are aware that they are novices and are to be treated with some leniency at first" Goku explained.  
  
In this pause he make eye contact with each of the girls, their faces full of apprehension and regret, a good sign to him.  
  
"We have six months left but you three are going to be trained in 4" He said suddenly, pacing past each of the girls like an foreign drill Sargent.  
  
"Your going to work you asses off weather you like it or not, blood sweat and tears are going into these terms" he added pacing back the other way.  
  
"Remember, each trainer has something different to teach you, I want to see what you learned at the end of this mission" he stopped pacing.  
  
Pan was emotionless taking in the pitiless lecture in her stride; Bra and Savarna were inwardly shell shocked at Gokus sudden change from a gentle loving man to a pitiless skull cracker.  
  
"Gohan, start off the pairing for the first term"  
  
Gohan stepped forward with a notepad in hand; adjusting his glasses he stood tall and began announcing the names.  
  
Pan the first 2 week term you will be training with Vegeta," he said, flipping the page to Bra's schedule  
  
"Bra you will be paired up with Piccolo for your first 2 week term" flipping to the last page he pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Savarna you will be with Trunks for your first fortnight, any questions?" closing the book he allowed a few seconds for queries from anyone.  
  
Savarna's mouth was about to open but wasn't given a second of time.  
  
"Good, your trainer will assign you your schedule, deciding when you train, eat, sleep and everything else you think you have authority over" He added with a concrete pitch.  
  
The girls tried to stay composed, they had no idea their small plan to come along to give their families support would end this way.  
  
"This is a need to be here only basis, those of you who don't need to be here get going" Gohan final note was and everyone accept the trainers and their students dispersed.  
  
Piccolo took Bra to one end of the ship to train under his methods, Vegeta escorted Pan to the gravity chamber and Trunks lead Savarna to the cockpit.  
  
Gohan and Goku watched as each pair disappeared, Gohans eye was naturally on Pans the entire time and it was clear he feared Vegeta methods of training.  
  
"Hey, suck it up, she needs to do this Gohan, she wont have a chance without it" Goku tried to comfort his son with a gently hand upon their shoulder.  
  
Gohan nodded slowly before turning away, leaving Goku alone in the centre of the ship.  
  
***  
  
Savarna was two steps behind Trunks on the staircase wondering where they were going, this didn't seem like your run of the mill training area, but that wasn't her biggest question at that moment  
  
".Trunks may I ask you something" Savarna spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead" he answered.  
  
"Will we train with everyone. including Goku?" she asked timidly.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs before he answered her.  
  
"Yes after these two weeks you will train with someone else until you go around the entire circle. And by the way im not training you to fight, im training you to fly this ship" He declared pushing the cockpit door open and entering.  
  
Savarna felt overwhelmed with relief, her fear was so great that she would have to train to fight straight away, perhaps this training roster wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
***  
  
"Get up girl. my hair is turning white already" Vegeta ordered impatiently.  
  
Pans skin was soaked with dampness as she struggled to get to her feet in the 100 times earths gravity environment.  
  
"Please.I cant" she pushed from her lungs, her chest inches from the flor as though she were half way through a push up, her fingers white from lack of blood circulation and her wrists quivering.  
  
"Don't 'please' me girl, your going to pay the price for thinking you had a chance at this, now push your fucking torso up and then to your feet" he commanded, circling her with his arms folded characteristically.  
  
"Go to hell!" she managed to blurt out amidst her husky breathing.  
  
Vegeta stopped and strolled eloquently to her front end, kneeling down to her eye level inches from her face he sneered at her.  
  
"You first" He snapped, standing up with a leap he slammed his heavy boot down onto transferring all his weight into her middle back.  
  
Pan cried out but amazingly managed to hold her poise, her limbs shook twice as hard and her face pulled into one of greater pain, but she held on.  
  
"C'mon, show me what the daughter of Gohan is made of...the child-winner of the world tournament.or are you as pathetic as he is that you disgrace the saiyan race with your lack of knowledge and practice. Pathetic" Vegeta battered without restrain, a steel grin plastered upon his face as he grinded the heel of his boot in.  
  
***  
  
The blackness would have been enough to drive her insane; the pain in her hips was double the mind power it took to resist screaming.  
  
With eyes shut she twisted and fidgeted her pelvis around on the matted floor while her hands massaged her bent ankles.  
  
Opposite her with his hands cupped in his lap, Piccolo cracked opens his left eye before frowning with a throaty grumble.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he inquired.  
  
Bra stopped fighting and opened her eyes; she forgot Nameks has acute hearing and could hear even the quietest of fidgeting.  
  
"My ankles are killing me and so are my hips, can I please sit with my legs crossed normally?" She asked with frustration.  
  
"No" he replied bluntly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Fine" Bra frowned and re closed her eyes.  
  
"Remember to breath through your nose" he reminded her, even meditation had its proper way of being implemented and he wanted to be sure she did it right first time.  
  
Bra did as she was told, cupping her hands in her lap she began breathing in calmly though her nostrils and out again, her lips pressed together and she pushed the air past her teeth gently.  
  
Piccolo suddenly heard something that made his skin crawl.  
  
"Don't do that," he said aloud.  
  
Bra stopped humming and looked at him.  
  
"We are meditating aren't we, were suppose to hum" she said with certainty.  
  
Piccolo exhaled nasally.  
  
"Humming through a meditation is a ridiculous homo sapiens idea, it doesn't assist in making you feel detached from reality so drop it" he explained with a constant grumble coming form his throat.  
  
"You know I could go find a throat lozenges for you or something" she asked with concern and slight wittiness.  
  
Both Piccolos eyes split open and he stared at her with a look that bore holes through solid iron.  
  
"Just say one more word and your vision will be permanently interrupted" He warned keeping his eyes eerily focused with hers, she could have sworn his tiny pupils shrunk back into the white.  
  
Without another word Bra shut her yes and followed previous instructions.  
  
***  
  
The flush of the ships toilet sounded and Gohan exited closing the door behind him and entered the bathroom, washing his hands he walked out tucking his tank top into his gi bottoms, he passed by one of the sitting rooms and looking inside he spotted Goten stretched out on the couch with his feet propped up on one of the armrests.  
  
Gohan smiled and walked toward him, as he approached he noticed Goten fiddling with something between his thumb and forefinger that glinted under the light.  
  
"Hey goten. what that your holding?" Gohan inquires, leaning his elbows onto the couch, it was then that Gohan realised what Goten was fiddling with.it was his wedding band.  
  
Goten looked up and chuckled, his eyes slowly drifted back to the golden ring against his skin.  
  
"Didn't realise how different it feels without her around, even after only one night" he said, keeping his attentions focussed with the band.  
  
Gohan nodded, feeling the same way he looked down to his own wedding band, the corner of his lip lifted as he remembered he and Videls last night together before the journey, the thought bringing a tickle to his cheeks and broadening his smile  
  
Goten still hadn't said a word and Gohan felt this meant he wasn't interested in discussing it.  
  
"Yeah it does, but you can talk to her on the comm whenever you feel like it. I know she will be there for your call bro" He assured before standing and leaving the room to give Goten some privacy.  
  
*************************************************************************** *************  
  
Thankyou for reading. 


	13. A test of skill

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 13  
  
With his hands knitted behind his back Goku strolled through the vacant hallways in the east wing, his mind occupied by many things and one of them being Dendes reclusive behavior from the moment capsule 4 took off, unless there was a group meeting Dende would be no where in sight and Goku felt it were his duty to find out why. Channeling his senses as he wandered he discovered the recluse just a breath away down the path, reaching the spot the sayajin stopped looked around the area carefully for any signs.  
  
"Dende can I speak with you please?" he voiced serenely, hearing his voice echo slightly but there was no voiced response or any sound at all for that matter in return, he couldn't have mistaken Dendes location but ki just doesn't lie that way, unless Dende was deterring him on purpose. Pacing a few steps forward his knee impacted with some kind of metal, looking down to the darkened floor he found a large vent casing leaned up against the wall.  
  
Knitted his eyebrows in confusion he looked above him to find a large ventilation duct molded into the ceiling and a few feet away was a missing casing.   
  
"What the?" he asked himself before going to stand directly under the opening that sat 4 feet above his head.  
  
"Dende are you up there?" he voiced, again there was nothing to indicate the presents of anyone. Seeing as everything pointed to someone being in this precise location Goku bent his knees slightly and leapt up to the vent, his fingers gripping the edge he easily pulled himself up high enough to see what was inside, instantly he felt a cold rush of air blow across his skin.  
  
"Brr man its cold up here!" he exclaimed before reverting back to the problem at hand, Lying right in front of him was Dende, motionless almost corps like except for his chest rising and falling every so often.  
  
"Dende are you alright," he whispered, taking his index and gently poking the Namekian hairless head.  
  
There was a slight twitch from his eyebrow ridges then a shallow nasally breath that made Goku blink with shock, for was in a state that Nameks do not experience, sleep.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." he said aloud, but before saying another word dropped down to the hallway floor quietly to make minimal disturbance. Suddenly without warning the floor swerved onto a 45 degree angle and Goku stumbled uncontrollably to his right until his shoulder fell hard against the wall  
  
"Ahh what the hell!" he shouted, grasping his shoulder as the ship tilted back the other way and his body went flying into the left wall, this continued until he caught his balance and levitated from the ground.  
  
"What the hell!" the prince growled, floating up from the floor his body didn't impact any walls or sustain any damage, Pan on the other hand was rolling from one side of the floor to the other, her hands dragging across the floor as she tried to slow herself down but to no avail. Finally managing to slow down enough when the ship straightened up, she flew up into the centre of the chamber beside Vegeta.  
  
"What's happening?" she shouted looking around with angst as equipment resistant to the gravity chamber effects came tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Do I look like I know?" Vegeta shouted back then soared down to the controls, trying to verifying if the chamber had turned itself off which it hadn't.  
  
"Lets get out of here now before anything else happens." he advised, flying up and clutching hold of her arm he hauled her swiftly to the door, kicking it out off its hinges with the underside of his boot, outside they found Piccolo and Bra had already arrived and were holding on for dear life to unmovable apparatuses. When the ship turned again to the right everyone was watching in time to see Goten suddenly slide out of one of the rooms on his buttocks, flying past everyone across the floor he used his feet to cushion his stop against the wall he was heading toward.  
  
"I've heard of 'induce nausea' but this is ridiculous." he protested grabbing his mouth quickly with his lips tightly together. As suddenly as it began the shacking and tipping came to a sudden stop as if nothing ever happened, everyone waited a few seconds before letting go and getting to their feet, from the top of the staircase the cockpit door suddenly swung open violently.  
  
"Is everyone aright?" Trunks shouted anxiously.  
  
"I could have been better, what the hell was that." Goten shouted, rubbed his carpet burned rear with both palms; Trunks bit his lip with an overabundance of nerves.  
  
"Well um, we were just testing some piloting skills in case they are ever needed, you know if the pilot is injures or something but next time ill be sure to let you all know before hand ok BYE!" he said waving down to the group who were surrounded by fallen equipment and before anyone had a chance to speak he closed the door quickly behind him, there was a tense pause in the group before Pan started shaking her head unsatisfied.  
  
"Since when does Savarna get to pilot the ship as her training and we get beaten to a pulp." she griped angrily tucking her loose, messy hair behind her ears.  
  
"And have to meditate to the pretzel alter, in pretzel comfort!" Bra added with equal spite, unaware of Piccolos icy glare boring into her head. The language was starting to foal up so Goten stepped in.  
  
"Just calm down a second your all going to train as pilots, Savarna was just first on the list to do so but she will go through the same training as you guys" He pointed out, not wanting things to get ugly. Pan and Bra didn't dispute the subject any further, though they wanted to, they wanted to yell and banter as to why she was treated with more consideration but of coarse the reason was more than clear, she had only the blood of humans flowing through her veins making her the weakest. A puffing Goku came jogging into the foyer holding his chest with one hand.  
  
"Is everyone ok here?" he asked puffing profusely.  
  
"Were fine Dad, you look like shit though" Goten remarked smartly coming to stand beside his father.  
  
"Piccolo, there's, something you have to see, come." The sayajin panted, signaling by hand for the Namek to follow, Piccolo uncrossed his arm with confusion on his face and followed none the less picking up his pace as he went along. Goten looked over to Vegeta for some kind of indication as to what was going on, the prince locked eye with him for only a second before turning away and with a snort and returned to the gravity chamber.  
  
"C'mon girl, I still have you for 6 hours of ass shaping and muscle building before your free to claim your life back from me" he shouted from inside, Pans eyes widened and she naively twisted her head around to observe her rear.  
  
"Lol, you ditz Pan he says that to me all the time and I don't look!" Bra chuckled hysterically, harshly his green talon poked his companions pink shoulder muscle, receiving a low groan and then a total body shivers before steeling down.  
  
"Hmm" Piccolos throat murmured before he dropped down from the vent to the floor.  
  
"Well is he alright or should I get a first aid kit or call Bulma or something!?" Goku demanded with urgency as Piccolo dusted off his shoulders before reaching down for his shoulder weights.  
  
"He's fine, preparing for the conditions on new Namek" Piccolo remarked, slipping the weighted pads over his head and down comfortably onto his breastbone. Goku gave a single long blink lifting his eyebrows higher forming wrinkles in his forehead.  
  
"Come again, what this temperature thing that I haven't heard anything about until now?" his hand twirling around asking for elaboration as he spoke in a calm tone. Piccolo was already in the midst of leaving the room and stopped upon hearing Gokus question, neglecting to turn and face the sayajin he took in a deep breath, exhaling it voluminously.  
  
"Namek is very far from what it used to be, further than you could possibly imagine Goku" he warned before daring to speak any further on the matter, uncrossing his arms he whipped the length of his face with a dry cold palm and then looked down at it to find it covered in his sweat, yet he felt cold from the ventilation shaft air above and around them.  
  
"The air is made up of the fumes from the dead and smoke from the burning, its dark, you never see the sun even during the day, just a faint light like it was permanently an overcastting thunderstorm." He began speaking and walked to the nearest wall, staring into it as though the stars on the other side were visibly.  
  
"Any above ground water is deadly to consume and in some cases touch, animals abandoned the motto of survival of the fittest, now its survival of the last to be assassinated, no trees, grass, rocks or seasons." Mono was the tone he spoke in as Goku listened on hardly taking a breath.  
  
"The ground is so unstable and weak that earthquakes are as common as temperature change, any rain they get is filled with acid burning their flesh so quickly that you melt alive... If I were human and believed in their god Goku, ids say it's the worst parts of the bible." the Namek finished, his anger growing in his heart and throat with every work that went by. Goku was left stunned as Piccolo finally turned to face him, the look in his eyes made it very clear that his comrade was suffering inside more than first thought.  
  
"You weren't just told this were you... you saw it.when you read Dendes mind you saw everything that he saw" No Verbal response came, However the body language from Piccolo was more than enough to confirm the truth to Goku.  
  
The sayajin hands shook against the cloth of his gi bottoms, what passed through his mind was anger at all the pain and fear that the Namekian race was enduring and he didn't get there in time to prevent it, the peaceful and simple farmers and brave, noble warriors were all but vanishing in the blink of an eye. Perhaps worst of all he would never get to see those that he loved most and l, they were already long gone. this for Goku was the most painful factor of all  
  
"Piccolo, I promise you whatever is causing this I will find out what and ill shut it down so help me god, I wasn't there for them for too long, im going to be there for them now" he pledged making a fist and slamming it against the wall on his left.  
  
Thank you for reading.


	14. Hard luck

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 14  
  
Days later Savarna's time in cockpit training had finally come to an end much to everyone's relief, although she had enjoyed her time as a pilot learning the most needed skills in case of any emergencies even if no one else found it amusing. Trunks stood up from his chair removing his head set. "Well you were a good student even if you almost killed everyone in the first couple of days" He winked, Savarna rolled her eyes. "well I loved it, don't care if one else loved my way of learning because now I have skills that they still need to learn" she announced confidently and he in turn nodded impressed by her uncharacteristic response, it was important to praise someone strengths. "Lord that sounded corny." she added with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm glad to hear your confident in your abilities, piloting a one man chopper did give you a boost in technique though" he reminded and Savarna chuckled realizing the advantage she had over the other girls from the start. Trunks cleared his throat "Hey do me a favor and get me a can of Dr. P, I need to get everything up here ready for my next flight school victim." he smirked evilly, clearing and stacking away old papers from the control panel. Savarna nodded and heading to the kitchen to fetch it

"Man I couldn't believe it when Piccolo first told me, I was like 'what' fell asleep in the vent shaft?" Gohan remarked. "Well I guess if he's adapting, he needs the whole six months to do it" Goten said scratching the back of is head. Savarna arrived in the kitchen as the pair sat relaxed at the table, listening in as she walked by to their conversation. "Come to think of it Trunks was telling me that it only takes around a weeks for their bodies to adapt to environmental changes, maybe he wont be there long" Goten added sip from his can of Pepsi then placing the half empty can down.  
  
Gohan shrugged as he read the label off his lemon ice tea, realizing Savarna had entered the room he looked up to greet her. "Savarna! I have hardly seen you the whole week, how was the training with Trunks, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked genuinely, straightening his slouched body. Savarna closed the fridge door with one hand as she held the Dr. Pepper bottle in the other before looking up and smiling. "It was great I loved every bit of it, Trunks is one of the best teachers I have ever had, he just knows how to talk to you without making you feel pressured" She uttered bubbly as she walked back across the kitchen. Goten snorted "Anything that involved the female of the ... er 'any' species, you can bet he would put in the effort" Goten commented sarcastically taking another sip from the can.  
  
Gohan's expression dropped."Oh... well... that's good to hear" He sighed with an overkill of sadness in his tone, Savarna stopped and looked back at him with concern for but a second then laughed. "Awe c'mon you know your my best teacher Gohan, Trunks can never take your place in my education." She comforted before leaving the room, Gohan sprang back to life and laughed to himself, then remembering something he needed to tell her he stood up and started after her.  
  
"Oh wait Savarna I almost forgot!" he shouted, luckily she heard him calling and hadn't gone too far. "Listen, in a few hours you know that you will be placed with a new trainer for the week right?" he asked reaching the door way, trying not to speak to loudly and watched as Savarna nodded before continuing. "Well I think your going to be placed with Vegeta, I might have to go back and check but I'm sure that's who, just wanted to let you know in case you weren't ready" he explained.  
  
Hearing this Savarna's eyebrows sunk and the bridge of her nose wrinkled. "I was hoping I had more time before I had to be in the chamber... with him" she expressed stressfully, her hand gripping tighter around the cold, foggy Dr. Pepper bottle. Gohan felt for her "I'm sorry but as I said I might be wrong, but if im not just remember Vegeta knows that you don't have the same capabilities as the other girls, he knows what to not expect from you" he emphasized hoping to ease her concerns..  
  
Savarna looked at him "You say it to me like im handicapped or something, is that what you really all think?" Her words expressed the unpleasantness she felt toward Gohan for saying such things to her; she started to become angry inside whenever she thought about how useless she was compared to the rest. Gohan shook his head "No, that's not what I meant at all... at all Savarna" He voiced firmly, his hands coming to rest on her bony shoulders. "You're vital to our cause no matter what, you'll be fine trust me because I trust Vegeta will do right by you" he revealed with a gentle tone and positive expression. Savarna hung her head then nodded and without looking up shrugged herself free of his hands and headed back to the cockpit and Trunks.

Gohan frowned as he watched her walk away"Above all trusting yourself it's the most important part" he whispered.

Trunks head was buried in a mess of space suits, tools and papers as he searched the supply cupboard for a training manual, Savarna entered the room abruptly and approached him. "Here's your dr. pepper" she remarked coldly, holding it out toward him as he continued rummaging "Oh cool thanks" he mumbled without facing her and reaching out behind him grasping the bottle from her hands, pulling his head out to take a drink but as soon as the gassy liquid entered his mouth he froze and swallowed with dissatisfaction. "Hey! this sucker is warm how long did you walk around with it before coming back?." he aggravated looking up to face her, but she was gone and the cockpit door hang open, creaking as it gently closed.

"Savarna?" he uttered to dead air.

The time had come and all the available z fighters gathered in the main foyer on the bottom floor. Piccolo, Trunks, Dende and Vegeta stood waiting patiently for their perspective students to arrive, on schedule the three young women walked in ready to hear the verdict of who their next trainers or as they called them 'taskmasters' they would be. "OK is everyone here... yep looks like it" Gohan announced, pushing his black rimmed glasses up a notch he referred to his clipboard, looking up seriously he observed everyone and took in a breath before speaking. "Goku and I are pleased to announce that the first training session was a success, we are proud with the progress you have made so far and the dedication you have demonstrated" he praised with a smile, then dropping his expression he frowned. "but this is just the beginning, you all have a hell of a ways to go and need to achieve results that most fighters trained for years to achieve… you guys have 6 months." he explained, walking past the three girls who stood like soldiers in a straight line with the z trainers standing behind them.  
  
Gohan stopped and turned to Goku. "Do you have anything you wish to add before I give the verdict?" He asked to the man on the sidelines who listened intently. Goku nodded, standing he knitting his hands behind his back and observed the girls then the trainers before clearing his throat. "All of you know what to expect from each student, well I want you all to ignore what you know and your expectations..." he revealed, everyone became confused by this except Vegeta who was by all means impressed by Goku's change of heart.  
  
"No special treatment to anyone, no matter how skilled or novice they are... push them and treat them equally." he established, making eye contact with none of the girls in the process. Savarna's chest tightened and butterflies erupted in her stomach, lips parted and her eyes widening a notch she looked straight at Gohan who he ignored her though well aware of her stares. Her apprehensions were felt by some in the room and some of those felt sympathetic.  
  
"That's all I have to say, it's all yours Gohan." Goku stood down walking back to his seat on the sidelines. Gohan stepped forward with clipboard in hand and wasting no more time started the rounding off. "Bra, your next fortnight will be spent with Trunks training in Flight simulation"..... "Pan, your next fortnight will be spent with Dende learning survival and adaptation skills"....." Savarna, your next fortnight will be spent with Vegeta, learning combat skills with additional gravity resistance training." He announced to a dead silent audience, lowering his clipboard.  
  
Upon hearing hers Savarna eyes closed heavily, all she didn't want to face had come crashing down on her and she couldn't go quiet about it any longer. Dad... please what do I do please help me? She pleaded telepathically to Piccolo, her calls went heard but unanswered as he ignored her completely. Her heart sank like an anvil, she wanted to cry and beg for a transfer but the worst was Piccolo gave no sympathy or remorse in her favor.

"OK everyone dismissed." Gohan announced taking off his glasses and rubbing the corner of his eyes, he knew it would come to this but he couldn't say anything to alter it for Savarna, looking up he caught site of Pan looking over her shoulder at him, smiling as she left with Dende for their training, Gohan smirked and winked lovingly back to her.  
  
Savarna stood planted on the spot knowledgeable of sayajin prince standing feet away out of view, her breathing was tattered with gasps and pauses as she waited for him to start. Suddenly a hand came down onto her shoulder grasping her shirt, she was pulled downward spine first and before a second could pass she was skidding across the ground like a bowling ball and slammed firmly shoulder and hip first into the gravity chamber door.

Everyone in the room stopped and turned to see her calling out painfully from the floor and Vegeta looking upon her with a scowl. "Never show you're back to me girl or I will beat it so badly your ribs will shatter!" He exclaimed hatefully, walking casually up to where she lay he reached down pulling her back to her feet with one hand, with the other he opened the chamber door forcing her inside without regard. As he stepped in and was about to close the door he looked back to see Piccolo staring daggers of steel at him. "Something wrong evergreen?" He smirked, laughing and slamming the door closed. Goku looked over to Piccolo to see the Namek was shaking with anger, forcing his quivering jaw not to become a snarl. Goku approached him "He wont do anything more, I assure you that was his worst Piccolo" he tried to comfort though dared not to go to close, Piccolos body continued in its vengeful state for several more seconds before he growled throwing hid arms into the air and stomping away.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "Dende what exactly is this adaptation training?" She asked trying to get her trainers attention; he was preoccupation with the incident between Vegeta and Savarna. "Huh what?" Dende blurted turning to face her, Pan shook her head unsatisfied "I was asking you what exactly adaptation training is." she repeated as they continued walking to their training area. "Well its training you about how to adapt your body to different elements and situation for your best bet of survival" he explained using his hands to speak, Pan nodded "Ah I see, oh wait will I have to sit in the air conditioner to get the best possible experience for this?" she asked smartly, her lips curling into a smile as she watched Dende frown and start walking off without her.  
  
Thank-you for reading.


	15. A little help from a friend

In Search of Amity  
  
***  
  
Period 15  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Goten walked into main foyer moments later with hands buried in front pockets, looking around he spotted Goku and approached with questions on his mind, "Hey dad how did it go?" he asked noting his fathers mellow mood, something must have gone downhill. "Its fine Goten, just wish for once Vegeta could have had some sympathy" he revealed, eyes locked to the gravity chamber door.  
  
Goten's eyes focussed upon it also and he sighed. "Don't think he will ever know the meaning of that, anyways why make them all be treated equally, shouldn't you be scavenging off each ones best qualities?" His son asked folding his arms over his muscular chest. The answer was clear in Goku's mind yet he felt it an unjustified one because of what Savanna was now facing. "Our enemies wont prey on their gifts Goten, there going to peck at their weaknesses until there is nothing left of them, they need to be perfect, know everything there is no know and expect everything." he justified with a mono tone, arm resting over the side on the chairs arms.  
  
Goten momentarily looked to the floor " i guess..." he responded "You know she isn't going to appreciate you and Gohan for a long time because of this, you both voluntarily lied to her" He added with ill humored guilt. Goku snorted with a sideways smirk "Thats right, she has to learn that anyone can deceive her even those she trusts most son, she has no other abilities in her that are gonna save her if she's sucked in" He exchanged, it was Goku's worst quality at one point to be gullible "Prevention is her key".  
  
***  
  
"Out of my way you ammeter, Bra's here to take over!" She called pushing past Trunks and jumping into pilots seat, Trunks bit his tongue to refrain from eating her alive with words. "Bra... get out of the chair" he asked calmly coming to stand behind it, bra rolled her eyes but refused to stand after-all she was not about to give Trunks the satisfaction of bossing her around. "Now" he voiced patiently watching as Bra placed the setting to her liking and flipped switches for unused controls, complaining she couldn't see a damn thing from the lack of lighting.  
  
"Oh c'mon you honestly think im going to take orders from you of all people, get over yourself bro you have no authority over mwa" Bra told him bluntly sure of herself and the situation, as her fingers pushed down on several other controls her seat was suddenly spun around 180 degrees and she found herself face to face with a grievous looking sibling, his hands firmly gripping the chairs leather cushion. "I said now!" he restated unblinking staring bore-holes through his younger sister, Bras hands instinctively rose up protectively "...fine im moving" her movements were quick yet gentle, watching as trunks pushed away from the seat to let her rise.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight, you listen to me, you shut your mouth and do as your told cause ill be taking no shit from you this time.. understand" He was meaningful as he slowly walked toward Bra, she backed away until her backside bumped against the control panel. "Whatever you say" she responded over calmly. Trunks eyes indicated for her to take a seat in the copilot seat while he took over the main pilots seat, taking his time to place his headset communicator on before starting.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon you... get your arse up and show me what you have got" Vegeta snapped as Savarna slowly stood up using the wall as an aid, holding her pain rider shoulder she looked to her trainer for instruction. "Well... do something!" he yelled, his voice echoing against the chamber. Savarna bit her lip softly wanting to sob and cower from the pain and unwillingness to be where she was. "Im sorry but i don't know what to do, i don't fight Vegeta i.." Before her sentence was complete Vegeta lunged out slamming his left fist into her opposite shoulder, she tumbled to the ground several feet to his right with a load outcry.  
  
"Don't you ever tell me 'i don't know'... if i say jump you say how high, i say punch the living shit out of someone you say how much brain matter to spill!" He howled crouching down to her eye level, then without remorse picking her up by the back of her shirt he bowled her along the ground into the opposite wall, her pain forced screams filled the chamber yet again.  
  
"Stop please stop!" she screeched as his hands reached down yet again to pummel her more "Wrong again" he verdicted and tossed her light thin body into a nearby bench top knocking items to the floor. She lay stomach down on the cold iron, her breaths were staggered and her oxygen limited along with stinging pain that took her mind off the amerce fear of more that was to come, She felt the tickle of Vegetas hand came to rest on the back on her neck "The moment you start begging for your life is the moment you have been beaten, you pathetic, worthless, weak whelp" He whispered venomously into her right ear before releasing her.  
  
She waited for the next blow to come yet felt only the pain of previous battering that still lingered, the room was quiet for a while but she feared to move in case it provoked him. Moments had passed when some hands gently grasped her body, she recoiled the moment she felt them lifted her from the table wishing she had been left there, the cold iron was soothing the headache that was engulfing her.  
  
Keeping her eyes sealed while she was carried across the room and placed down on the floor, her body propped up against the wall and her legs laid straight out in front of her. Amidst her cranial numbness a cold wet sensation gnawed through on her forehead, gently she blinked her eyes open finding vision momentarily blurred, once it cleared she jerked back against the wall, to her shock Vegeta kneeled over her holding an ice pack firmly against her forehead.  
  
"Stop it girl and hold still" He uttered calmly, adding the right amount of pressure to the ice pack whist he cradled her head forward with his other hand, his eyes focussed with the task and massive swelling that had erupted in many areas of her body, Savarna was in a state of uncertainty staring at him unblinking, finding her air she started hyperventilating." Calm yourself i am not going to pummel you again, for today" he assured looking briefly into her eyes.  
  
"I saw what i needed to see, you felt what may save you in the midst of battle and making decisions" he explained with lull, his handling extremely slow and gentle in comparison to his normally violent almost savage ways, she wanted to speak but revered that it may fuel his fire, he knew this was in her mind "Do you have any questions about todays lesson?" He asked, lifting the ice pack from her head momentarily to check the swelling.  
  
She paused licking her dry lips "What was i suppose to learn?" She whispered hesitantly, he is cleared his throat then sat lotus style continuing his attention to her swelling. "The objectives for this lesson were to know how your pain effects you" he stated, Savarna didn't understand what he meant by this then he continued "For the sole purpose of feeling it and not wanting to feel it again, that is what will make you fight harder and faster against an enemy" explaining it to her the way it was told to him, it was his first lesson in the fight, it now made sense to her and she inscribed it.  
  
"One more thing, don't be afraid to speak, say what is on your mind so you will learn what not to say, mistakes are your best tools for learning" he added, however at that time her mind was swirl of pain, anger, fear and migraine tablet cravings. "Why didn't you tell me before we started?" she asked breathlessly, unable to hold her head up letting it fall into his cradling hand, there was a pause "...I didn't feel like it" he answered with a half smirk.  
  
***  
  
Deep in the core of his disturbed spirit and soul he felt it moving like an agitated fetus, he wondered what and which of him was trying to speak, was it his subconscious that he repeatedly to ignore?, a memory triggered by an event, or was he asleep and this was a dream in its most eye frantic state or even worse a nightmare. Piccolo opened his eyes with a start, his usually sweet and stress-less meditations were quiet the opposite as of late.  
  
"What is it?" he pried, suddenly going blank as though he had never seen the images of himself and others or heard the mess of many voices including his own calling to him moments earlier. "What do you want, is that you old man?" he asked calmly wondering if the old namekian had come to haunt him, moments past and he heard nothing except the natural ringing in his enlarged ears and could only assume that it must be dreams plaguing him.  
  
"Knock knock" he heard a mans voice call from behind. "Come in Gohan" he responded, continuing his gazing into the wall "Hows the space meditation Piccolo?" Gohan wondered, walking over he could tell the namek was in one of his states of working things out, seated on the floor atop a large couch cushion. "Fine" was the response he received then sat down beside him.  
  
"Good to hear pal cause i tell you this travel sickness is really bad for me... listen i need a hand with something from you, look i know its your fortnight off from training the girls but i need you to... Piccolo are you listening?" Gohan stressed, the nameks face looked as though he has seen a ghost. "Is everything alright?" Gohan put forth with concern when Piccolo didn't respond.  
  
"Im fine, what is it that you want help with?" Piccolo passed on uninterested in 'talking about it' as Videl had tried to do with him many times, pointless and antagonizing Videl's questions were. "Um well there is something thats bothering me about Dende, he seems to be getting preoccupied with .. well um with... i can't stand this what the hell are you staring at!" Gohan shouted throwing his hands into his hair, the nameks eyes were still glued wide open to the wall, he hadn't blinked from the moment Gohan walked in.  
  
"Shutup!" Piccolo cried out with his eyes leaning painfully more into the platinum surface, Gohan hist and watched Piccolo raise his hands from his lap to cover his ears "I can hear it, its saying something but i cant understand it" he exhaled with a calm voice, watching Gohan from the corner of his eye as he slicked a hand through his hair frustrated. "Who Piccolo who is saying something, since we left you have been acting like a zombie and its getting to me" He verbalized emotionally, rising up from the floor he stood against the wall, stressfully researched his mentors activity.  
  
"Its gone... it just stopped" Piccolo informed finally letting his eyelids lubricate his stinging eyes. "Are you drinking enough Pic?" Gohan asked, unconsciously taking his doctorly trait onboard "Im not your patient don't start fucking me around like one Gohan" The namek groaned closing his eyes dropping hi hands back to his lap.  
  
"Fine im sorry i just trying to find a solution here, it seems like your almost worried about going to namek, even though you have been there before" Gohan supposed. "Im not worried about anything" Piccolo snapped back. "Then you tell me what's going on Pic c'mon" Gohan stressed walking the length of the room and back.  
  
After a stream of silence Piccolo lifted his head up and looked out the port hole window of the room "There is allot more i have to give in this than i first thought, i just wish i knew what" he emphasized with hopelessness in his words.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Thank-you for reading. 


	16. The philosopher

In Search of Amity  
  
Period 16  
  
Anytime she was learning or preparing for new subject, Pan would normally research as much as possible before hand, however training in the art of adaptation was according to Dende, expecting the unexpected.  
  
"How much longer will this go on?" Pan inquired as sweat flickered down all areas of her body, walking around in her sauna like surroundings wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap tank-top with her breathing loud, Dende leaned against the wall raising his hand up covering a yawn leaving his lips. "At least another half hour, its only half the battle resisting the heat Pan, once you dehydrate is where the real work starts" he explained crossing his left foot over his right supporting his weight with his upper back against the wall.  
  
Pan exhaled through sweaty lips then placed her hands on her hips. "Next time we train tell me what im in for before i agree to do it" she uttered irritated, Dende lifted his eyebrow ridges slightly stepping away from the wall "even if i did, you wouldn't have had a choice" he smiled squinting his eyes. Pan stopped pacing to look at him "How do you know i not already dehydrated, im dying for a drink about now and i smell like a months unwashed socks" she stressed throwing her head back and her hands by her sides.  
  
Her patient trainer observed her condition rotating his gaze from her head and down to her feet "Your still sweating, your still standing also speaking clearly so as it says in the book of logic, your fine" He concluded closing his eyes, hoping she wouldn't find something else to complain about. "Thats bullshit, not logic" She protested. Dende Slowly cracked open one eye "My regime, my fucking book" he added. Pan rolled her eyes, this was going to be a very boring session and here she thought Dende would be a little more interesting to work with.  
  
Dende leaned back against the wall "Remember this simulates a desert environment, the heat and watery air are all part of the sensation you will feel, only difference between this and the real thing is this wont burn your skin" he lectured leaving Pan to raise her eyebrows in consideration that this may be a little too close to reality.  
  
After another hour sweating it out Pan needed something to distract her from the situation, conversation seemed the best choice "So Dende, tell me a few things i don't know about you?" She prompted, watching him from her spot on the floor as his eyes turned to meet hers. Dende Blinked "I don't understand what you mean" he stated with a confused expression.  
  
She didn't expect this to fly out his mouth, now having to pondered for a few seconds how to explain it to him "Well for instance your age, hobbies , achievements and such things ... example, one of my hobbies are collecting bandanas and my dad collects sashes that he wears on his gi, Bra loves shopping and Savarna loves Tai chi" she captivated as best she could the examples so could understand. Dende pouted his lip and looked at the floor considering an answer for her question.  
  
Pan waited to hear his answer yet it seemed to take allot longer than it normally should, finally he looked up returned his attentions to her. "I dont have any" he stated blankly, Pan raised her eyebrows waiting to see if he was attempting a humor and frowned when she realised he was serious "You cant be serious, Dende thats just not possibly there has to be something you enjoy doing, meditating, gardening, sports..." Pan continued going through a list of several activities, as he listened none register true with him "Writing, listening to music, reading ..." One suddenly struck a cord to him "Wait stop, say those last three again" he asked pushing off from the wall.  
  
Pan smiled "Writing... music... reading " she uttered clearly until Dendes hand raised up to stop her. "Reading.... yes ... i used to read allot" he revealed with a slow delivery, as though the memory had been robbed from him and he needed time to recognize it as his own. "Specifically Philosophy I spent much time in the lookout library before i left" he sighed and clearly introverting his attention to his thoughts.  
  
Pan chuckled switching her sitting position. "You couldn't remember that, how could you have forgotten something so unforgettable" she asked smiling with a hint of alienation in her eyes.  
  
Dende pressed his lips together wanting to forget why. "After i went to namek, i have not read a page since" he declared regretfully. crossing his arms back over his chest staring at the floor wishing he hadn't become engaged in this conversation, all that had come of it were memories slowly surfacing that he had wanted to forget. "Lets forget you asked and get back to what's important, sweat out the rest!" he snapped suddenly from his silence taking back his stone cold expression, Pan was taken aback by his sudden change but thought not to dispute it for now  
  
Hours later after all had been relieved by their 'task masters' Pan, Bra and Savarna congregated together in the kitchen a short while before lights out, they reminisced about the days work along with many other things. "I miss everything already, when your there you think 'Naa ill be fine without all of this' but man when it comes to the crunch." Bra recollected turning the page of the only magazine on board sitting in her lap. Pan nodded in agreement for much of what she missed was at home too.  
  
"To be honest i miss my mom, laugh all you like girls but i just don't feel free to talk about anything i need to up here, there are just men everywhere" she joked taking a drink from her water bottle, rocking back and forth on her backside where the floor wasn't as cold.  
  
laughing along Savarna lay in bed covered in ice-packs that would soon need to be removed, Piccolo would be in soon so she and the others didn't have much girl time left. "i dont miss anything really, everything i could miss is here with me on the ship... including you two pains in the arses!" she pronounced making Bra and Pans mouthes hang open outraged.  
  
"Watch your tongue girly or we will just have to tell Veggie that you need another lesson in manners" Pan nodded evilly with Bra supporting her all the way. "Oh yeah right you guys wouldn't dare" Savarna challenged sticking her tongue out at both of them, just as the conversation was beginning to get fun a green fleshed figure made an appearance in the doorway, waiting patiently for them to notice him, Pan was the first.  
  
"Hi Piccolo" Pan and Bra said together, smiles plastered on their faces for they knew they were about to be kicked out. Piccolo took a step into the room, always feeling uncomfortable when females smiled in such ways. "Lights out, get going" he ordered indicating the door behind him with a tilt of his head, Pan and Bra sighed before each of them said their goodnights to Savarna gently grasping her outstretched hands and shaking them instead of hugging her. Hoping off the couch and floor they left the room past Piccolo without a word.  
  
After their shoeless footsteps grew silent Piccolo walked fully into the room and to the side of the couch, Savarna looked up at him emotionlessly with her uncovered hand draped over the blanket and stomach. Piccolo said nothing as he kneeled down to one knee removing the worn ice packs wrapped in paper towel from her head and shoulders, gently flicking her hair out of the way when necessary.  
  
Throughout the process neither said a word and Piccolos ignored her stares, Savarna couldn't look at him any longer and turned her head to face the small window above her to the stars as they drifted by, occasionally a planet may appear if you look for long enough but tonight wasn't one of those nights.  
  
Piccolo finished his work and after stacking the packs and standing to his feet with them in his arms, he for but a second looked back at her to find her still facing away refusing to see him off. Walking to the doorway he closing the kitchen door with his free hand, when she heard the click of the handle closing she finally let go of her tenseness, allowing her lips to quiver and eyebrows knit up as she started sobbing silently, wishing she wasn't in such bodily pain so to be able to curl up into a ball beneath the blankets.  
  
He had ignored her please to him that morning and she suffered the consequences of Vegetas methods, as though it were nothing to him sending her into the lions den "Some father you are..." she mumbled remorsefully, knowing well that she sounded immature but still wanting desperately to cry herself to sleep, closing her eyes and burying her face with the edge of her blanket she prayed tomorrow would bring better things.  
  
Almost a month has passed, everyone had been switched with another trainer Savarna no longer paired with Vegeta, Pan no longer with Dende and Bra also moved off from Trunks. Now the pairings of trainer and student were different, Goku, Gohan and Goten had now become the new trainers for the next two month then the rotation ill go back to Dende, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta.  
  
Pan trained with Goten, loving uncle that still believe blood was thicker than water and that included going easy on your niece even if Goku and Gohan disagreed, combat ki training was in the works and Pan was learning to enhance her already strong abilities further. "Now do it!" Goten ordered, standing opposite Pan with a purple energy wave lingering in his open palms pointed toward her, Pan had the same and on command she shouted out mightily, launching the ki attack at Goten with Goten also releasing his. The waves of luminous energy flew toward one another at great speed, a flash of light filled the room when they met struggling a tug a war against one another to push the other back the way it came.  
  
Both saiyins teeth were bared and the focus unbreakable, thrusting their bodies forward with arms outstretched each felt themselves being pushed back by the others attacks, their feet slipping and the light in the room brightening. Pan knew Goten wasn't letting out his full potential but she was, she urged him to give more. "You can do better than that, think your going to hurt me or something do ya!!" She shouted as load as she could, her eyes squinting shut.  
  
Goten smiled, "you couldn't take everything i had to give Panny, now are you going to give me more of yours or is it time you just gave in!" he shouted back, purposely provoking his young, beautiful and above all determine niece. Pan wouldn't have any of it upon hearing the challenge she clenched her teeth, planted her feet and pushed harder against the resistance, a low growl erupting through her teeth that ignited hidden power within.  
  
"Thats more like it!" He smiling evilly, the energy she has fed was at its peek and Goten knew now he either had to add more of his own or let it go, there was only one choice, strategically twisting his feet Goten maneuvered the energy further to his left and in a leap of faith dove across the floor releasing his resistance. Pans ki ball pushed Goten's directly into the opposite wall exploding in a show of light and sparks, pushing so hard into her attack Pan fell forward hitting the floor on hands and knees, her green bandana came loose flying off into a random direction.  
  
"WOO HOO, good going Panny!" Goten shouted leaping into the air before walking over to help her to her feet, her hair all sweaty it fell lose around her face and head making him laugh. "Man you need a shower after that one, you did good i mean real good at pushing your limit, im proud of you" he praised curing his arms around her shoulder.  
  
Pan was too out of breath to speak but she smiled and nodded to him gratefully, slowly dragging herself to the door she could hardly keep her head up when a pair of brown and orange boots appeared in her path, looking up she found her green bandana dangling in front of her face, taking it she looked up to find Trunks, his now longer hair dangling around his jawbone.  
  
"Thanks" she said breathlessly dimpling gently to him, she liked is hair much better at that length for some strange reason, wait, what in the world did i just say!! she cussed herself for becoming engaged in such thoughts. "Your welcome Pan" He responded smirking back at her before brushing past to talk to Goten, Pan found enough energy to walk quickly out the gravity chamber door and toward the shower.  
  
"hey lucky you didn't put another hole in the wall man, my dad was mad about that last time" Trunks commented observing the large burn mark left on the wall and floor. Goten looked at the mark also then shrugged "im sure your dad will understand that one there, after-all he has blown up a few chambers himself so he should understand aye" Goten joked, trunks chuckled but wanted to get to why he was here.  
  
"Listen can you get Gohan to train Bra in another room or something, i wanna train here for a few hours before my shift" Trunks explained adjusting the bottom hem of his sleeveless, navy, C.Corp jacket. Goten hummed to himself " well sure i can ask him no prob but i cant guarantee that he will agree. I gotta say your training allot lately man why don't you relax and call home or talk to your dad or the girls or anything other than pumping iron" He suggested, noticing Trunks deep focus with anything to do with his biceps lately and pretty much stopping all his other undertakings.  
  
Trunk shook his head "Naa ill be fine, just talk to Gohan alright" He reminded, making it clear in his expression that it was his final word on the matter, Goten shrugged hauling his bag of equipment over his shoulder before leaving the chamber.  
  
Thank-you for reading. 


	17. Comfort zone

**

* * *

In Search of Amity  
**

* * *

Period 17  
  
Piccolos endless quest for perfection was put on hold, now his meditations were dedicated to probing his troubled psych on a search for the cause of his confusion and self alienation. He felt like his soul was scratching at the inside of his skin to escape him, could he be dying he thought... he had been dead before and the sensation he felt now was all to familiar. He decided to keep his mind active by practicing his gymnastic routines around the ships halls, changing his stride from walk to summersaults, forward rolls and so on in random patterns along the ground at high speed.

As he cart wheeling past the gravity chamber door, Vegeta stepped out almost getting knocked over by the 7 footer. "Watch where you're going you emerald imbecile!" he cursed as Piccolo disappear down the hallway. Shaking his Vegeta continued to the upstairs kitchen, it was lunch time and Bra had cooked for a change instead of microwave sushi, personally he couldn't wait to waft down something that wasn't frozen.  
  
He could already smell the warm scent of roasted meats and vegetables as he jogged up the stairs, his stomach grumbled and bounced with hunger as he reach the kitchen door pushing it wide open. Straight to the table he sat himself down beside Goten opposite Pan. Pan chuckled "Vegeta you could smell it all the way from down there couldn't you?" She giggles "Bra's cooking is some of the best, your all going to find that out today" she added looking to each person at the table.  
  
"I live with the girl, of course I know she can cook" Vegeta huffed, leaning back in his chair impatiently eyeing Bra's back as she finished up in the kitchen, he heard the plates being shuffled and relaxed, turning his eyes to the end of the kitchen bench where Dende sat alone on a steel stool. "I'm relieved you're not hopping around like a horny grasshopper, unlike that other evergreen" Vegeta commented, Dende looked to him with confusion. Gohan overheard the comment and turned to the prince with a raised eyebrow "Come again?" he asked with half laugh from his seat beside Pan.  
  
Vegeta exhaled stressfully "Your mentor has been bouncing around the hallways for almost two hours, my patients with him it is wearing thin" he proclaimed, returning his attention to Bra in the kitchen as she filled plates, from the corner of his eye he watched Savarna stand up to assist his daughter.  
  
Gohan looked from his father to Vegeta and then Dende who sat quietly separated from the rest. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked the promptly. Dende looked up and shook his head "I have no idea about any of this. I haven't spoken to him much over the past few weeks... sorry Gohan" Dende responded, sitting on the kitchen stool with his feet dangling centimeters above the floor. Gohan glanced back at the table shaking his head "What, am I going to do... tell me what the hell do I do to get him to talk about what's going on" he snapped standing from the table and pacing across the room to the opposite wall, his hands placed firmly over his hips.  
  
Pan stood up "Dad, don't expect him to tell you everything that's on his mind, he's not a baby you know" She stated defensively. Gohan turned and eyed her. "Honey just stay out of this ok, you don't know Piccolo like I do" he told her, gazing to the floor he paced back and forth more, feeling everyone's eyes upon him but didn't care. "Your wrong Gohan you don't know Piccolo, he's a grown Namek and doesn't need you to be on his back about everything he does" Goku enforced, aware his son loved his mentor like a father, even so Gohan's constant monitoring of Piccolos actions was something that needed to stop.  
  
"Dad can you see things by my perspective for a second, he sits there staring at and talking to walls, hears voices in his head and has hallucinations about seeing his own death, he even wants to perform a self exorcism, he belongs in a god damn straight jacket!" Gohan shouted, his eyes watering up with faint tears from the pain of hearing the words come from his mouth. Goku stood up from his seat and vigorously approached Gohan till they stood an inch apart. "Quiet, he probably heard every word that just flew out your big mouth, were all stressed right now and I can see he isn't well BUT the last thing I need onboard is a resentful, unstable Namekian warrior with all those problems being provoked!" Goku hissed though thinly parted lips; his eldest son bit his tongue and buried his unsaid comments.  
  
Everyone sat in silence and Bra stood stunned with two plates full of hot food in her hands, beside her with a fork in hand Vegeta reached out grasping one and started feeding himself. Gohan nodded faintly to himself as he eyed the floor "Put mine in the fridge Bra" he uttered, walking around his father and through the nearest exit, closing the door behind him. Those left inside slowly returned to their normal activities, Goku took his seat and Bra started serving food. "Sav get him a glass of water will you please" Goten request, pointing out to her its recipient sitting across the room. Savarna retrieved a tall glass from under the cupboard and filled it with water from the purifier; walking to the end of the kitchen bench she held it out to Dende.  
  
Dende looked at the hand holding the glass before looking to her eyes; to him they looked calm yet occupied, probably from the argument that took place between Goku and Gohan that left everyone shook up. "Thank you" he said taking the glass gently from her hand and keeping vigilant eye contact with her throughout. "Your welcome" she responded calmly, breaking eye contact with him she returned to her seat.

Looking up momentarily from her plate Pan realized there was an empty seat between Bra and Vegeta with a full platter of food set at it " wait, whereas trunks?" she asked looking around. Bra looked up "He's in the gravity chamber but he shouldn't be long, he wont resist when he finds out freshly cooked food is on" She joked lifting putting another fork full of food to her mouth. "Oh... alright" Pan said, internally wondering why he never showed much of himself lately, she missed seeing him around.

* * *

Relaxing a moment to catch his breath, he heard unusual sounds and vibrations coming from the engine-room on the bottom floor where he stood, following the direction of the sound, Piccolo came to a platinum bolted door that has rust collecting around the edges, stepping closer he placed his ear against it and closed his eyes. The sound was crystal clear yet unidentifiable, stepping away several feet he fired a small ki blast at the lock melting it instantly. Pushing his way inside he found the air within the room hot and reeking of petroleum fumes. 

Glancing around in detail at the mess of moving parts, barrels and pipes he spotted a probably cause in one corner, a thick vein of black liquid flowed from a thin slice at the base of some rusted fuel drum, coming to it he knelt down and dipped his fingertip into the fluid, rubbing the sticky thick substance between his fingertips. "Damm" he cursed in a low grunt, his eyes followed the vein to where it led behind a set of other drums, glancing behind it he found a large black pool of fuel gathered around exposed wires and chipboards.  
  
Lifting the left corner of his left lip he hissed "Shit" avoiding the puddle he kneeled down to analyze the extent of damages with his untrained eye, in his humble opinion the outcome wasn't good, everything the fuel had touched had melted. Standing he hurried out the room shutting the door behind him, in a swift leap he flew up the length of two floors to land just outside the kitchen, pushing the door open he entered to find everyone still eating.  
  
"We have a big problem" he announced, before anyone could ask he left he room to head back down, Goten stood up and jogged out after the Namek followed closely by Goku, Bra and Pan. Savarna also wanted to follow but hadn't finished placing dishes in the sink and from her hurriedness she unwillingly dropping one to the ground where it smashes apart. "Dammit girl use your head" Vegeta snapped, the sharp ear piercing sound irritating him. Savarna bit her lip placing the other plates in the sink gently, tucking her hair behind her ears she eyed the smashed remains and dropped to her knees to pick them up, as she checked under the table she heard a light thump beside her and looked back to find Dende picking up pieces along with her.  
  
A short pause ensued "Thank-you" she uttered elegantly yet vulnerable, placing each porcelain chip in her cupped hand as she found them while Dende gathered the larger pieces up and placed them on the bench above him. When all were found they stood and dusted off their clothing "Don't inhale whatever emotion it is your feeling, let it go, it's just a plate" Dende expressed with a slight smirk, he then heading out to follow Piccolo. "Oh you're welcome" he called back then disappeared through the kitchen door and over the railing.  
  
After he was gone she found him gone she still felt the mixed feelings of letting herself speak to him more openly and stepping out of her comfort zone, she remembered the personal note she made, to try and get along with him because they were going to train together sooner or later.

* * *

Thank-you for reading. 


	18. The amrosis system

**In Search of Amity**

* * *

**Period 18**

Piccolo pulled open the bolted door and stood back to let the mass of thick petrol fumes exit into the air, Goku blocked his nostrils with thumb and forefinger "Jees that stuffs corrosive" he stated fanning the air in front of his face. Pushing past, Goten and Bra stepped inside to investigate, carefully placing their feet to avoid stepping in anything Goten stopped and pointed down toward the drum.

"There, that's the problem just like he said" He pointed out, Bra nodded as she studied it over cautiously.

Her eyes traced the rusted rims and surface slowly until spotting the trail of black fluid around several bases where the worst of the damage was, as Piccolo described wires and chip-sets had melted and fused together from the high levels of acidity in the fuel. Bra buried her face in her hands "Dammit it it's been this was since we took off, who was meant to check the cells!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Goten kneeled down by her side shaking his head "We wont fucking make it all the way will we?!" He cursed, the words burning in his throat and chest as Bra picked up several pieces of the hardware and threw them aside. Pan turned and bolted out of the room "Ill go get Trunks!" she called over her shoulder, he would be training in one of the chambers for sure.

Bra and Goten carefully tried untangling any wires that hadn't melted but it was useless, frustrated Bra threw the ones in her hand forcefully at the wall "Its impossible, we will have to tear off everything 'and' the we have half the fuel that we should have had at this point in the journey!" she exclaimed wiping fuel from her fingers, already it was starting to burn her skin.

Goku turned to Piccolo and the Namek also faced him, both simultaneously left the room. "What do you think?" Piccolo asked, his eyes focused straight ahead to where Goku was leading them " We don't have many options, I have one idea but its a bit risky" Goku instigated as they reached the main stairwell , Piccolos eyes squinted slightly, Gokus ideas would always made him nervous.

"We land somewhere and get repairs, problem is I don't know anywhere we could go " Goku revealed, Piccolo didn't think this idea would work "You didn't think this through too well, what kind of planet out here would have fuel for an earth build ship?" he pointed, indeed it was true and it brought Goku to a halt in the middle of the stairwell.

"Yeah...your right I didn't think about that, damn this can't be happening now, not now not when we are this close" he cursed in a harsh tone, balling his fist tightly.

"Kackarot and the evergreen side by side... so ignorant... so foolish... sooo pathetic" Vegeta stated, standing across from them in the darkness of the second floor balcony, Goku and Piccolo turned to him, watching as he stepped out of the shadows with his crude scowl plastered on his face.

"You have a better idea artichoke brain?" Piccolo asked heatedly, taking two steppes up the stairwell toward him, Vegeta gently blinked his eyelids and stepped forward full of self assurance "As a matter of fact wall fungus, I do" he smirked refusing to look into Piccolos face and turning to Goku "This ship contains planetary records in its database, records that 'I' provided Bulma with before leaving earth" He revealed and began walking up the stairs toward the cockpit, Piccolo and Goku looked at one another then followed.

* * *

Pan found the only active training room and banged repeatedly on the door, receiving no response she started shouting "Trunks, its urgent get out here now!" Still there was no response, her next course was to go in by pushing on the door and jerking the handle down she found it was locked from the inside.

"Hey what's going on in there hello!!" she called through the keyhole. As she banging the door again with her weight planted against it, it suddenly opened and she went tumbling inside face first making Trunks take several steps back.

"Woah you alright" He asked wrapping one arms around her torso lifting her to her feet, Pan found her footing and stood straight, looking down at herself she found a line of fluid soaked into her t-shirt, some of the mark was darker than the rest "I'm fine but... what the heck is all this?" she asked with uneasiness before looking up at Trunk to see he was shirtless, covered in sweat and his wrist and arm soaked with blood.

Pan stepped back "Oh my god what have you done!" she shrieked horrified by the sight, her first fear was he had attempted suicide he had been acting strangely lately. Trunks put his hands up in a calming gesture "Calm down it was an accident, I was training with my sword and it slipped cause I wasn't wearing the gloves and my hands were all sweaty" he explained as calmly as he could, the way Pan looked at him he knew what it must have looked.

She nodded indicating that she understood "ok but why haven't you done something about it, Jesus that needs stitches Trunks" she concluded on closer inspection, the slice came just past the wrist and almost to the elbow. Trunks shrugged "It didn't look that bad when it happened, anyway why were you banging at the door" he asked looking her in the eye.

Pan rattled her head "Oh um downstairs we have a big problem with the fuel cells, there's a crack in one of the barrels and half our fuel supply is gone and the leaking fuel melted half the chipboards!" her explanation was rushed yet Trunks eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT you gotta be shitting me!" he shouted, pushing past he almost knocking her back to the ground, taking to the air to the air he sped toward the engine room.

* * *

Goku scratched the back of his neck "Alright, what is in this database?" he asked when they arrived in the cockpit, Piccolo waited in the doorway as Vegeta fired up the console. With tip of his forefinger against the touch screen, Vegeta selected a number of sub menus that led to a screen with a list of planets, moons, asteroid fields, anomalies, wormholes and space stations in the area.

"A database of the quadrant" Piccolo said, walking closer watched he watched Vegeta scroll through a mass of names and descriptions, most of the images of planets and moons flashing on the screen he had never seen or heard of. Goku moved his seat closer to gain a better view.

The image of a grey/white planet with thick black clouds orbited by tons of floating debris appeared on the screen, Vegeta stepped aside so Goku had a clear view. Standing up he eyed the image and read the description "Amrosis 6?" He uttered and looked to Vegeta questionably. "Keep reading" the prince responded crossing his arms firmly across his chest, he was a vision that would make the bravest of men uneasy.

"One of the twelve moons surrounding the original planet Amrosis that is now uninhabitable, this entity is fossil fuel rich and accounts for 20% of the quadrants fuel needs, multiple species visit its surface and caters for a variety of fuel types including those of planets Vegeta, Jilso, Tilamorko and earth..." Goku paused a moment to look at Piccolo for an answer had been found to their unexpected problem.

Goku straightened up and nodded "You did it Vegeta, a fueling station that has fuel for earth!" he exclaimed excitedly. Piccolo pressed his lips together unconvinced that it could be that easy Vegeta noticing his expression "You're not convinced of this evergreen? your smarted than I gave you credit for " He chuckled, pressing Piccolo to raise his eyebrows.

"There's a catch as usual with anything your willing to share with the rest of us Vegeta" He pointed out, receiving a sharp look from Goku "Whatever it is im sure we can deal with it, so if there is a catch what is it Vegeta?" He asked turning to the saiyajin prince

Vegeta reached out to the console hovering his fingertip over a button titled 'Population', pressing it the screen went black for a but a second then re-lit with a list of images showing species that are known to visit the fuel station. Goku leaned closer and the air almost caught in his throat after reading just the first few "Kelpash, Archonia -jin, Arlians, Bune-jin , Immekian, Lude-jin, Namekian, Tuffle, Saiyajin and ice-jin..." he read.

Piccolo snorted an 'I knew it.' "You couldn't make it any easier fuck wit could you?!" he directed to Vegeta who eyed him back fiercely "Do you want to get to your measly planet or not rock moss, this or nothing" he relented.

Goku nodded " Its true Piccolo it's the only hope we have... how long will it take us to get there Vegeta?" he asked. The Saiyajin took a deep breath and paused for a moment to think, rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "At full speed a week, at present speed two so it's your choice Kackarot" he concluded and turned to leave the room, he had done his part.

Piccolo observes the listed species with consideration. "We have seen all of these at one point or another and know what to expect, it's not like we are planning to retire there" he said, "By the way how old are you?" Goku asked innocently, Piccolo slowly rotated his head to look at him. "Shut up" he answered, frustrated with Gokus feather brain ways.

It was all true though, Goku knew the decision to go was already made up in his mind, he supposed the slight fear he was experiencing was natural when you had three, attractive young women aboard to protect from a vastly male populated system as Amrosis.

"No more thinking about it, get everyone together for an announcement down stairs" he ordered.

* * *

Thank-you for reading :)


	19. Purely amazing

In Search of Amity

****

Period 19

All had gathered on the lower level to hear what Goku had to say, Piccolo and Vegeta knew all there was to know of course but participated nonetheless. Chatting anxiously amongst themselves the outraged crew demanded to know why this had happened; all halted their bickers when Goku stepped forward.

"I'm not going to sugar this for you, we have to stop off and at current speed it will take two weeks, top speed should take around one... Be ready" were his words to them. Trunks felt this was too brief and abrupt "don't you think we should have a say in this?" he instigated with a semi scowl, favoring his bandaged arm.

Goku looked to him "There isn't time, everyone prepare to dock on Amrosis 4 for a few days stay" He ordered stepping away with Piccolo following close behind. Many were dismayed for they knew nothing of this planet, Savarna's views were surprisingly different though she knew nothing of it either "It cant be that bad, I mean what use is going into space if you don't stop off somewhere for a while?" she uttered with a smile, most found her comments pointless to take into account.

"Asmosis 4 is a fueling station, aliens there aren't tourist guides kid. " Stated Dende, she interpreted his tone as an insult to her intelligence but refrained from snapping back. "I suppose not..." she responded with restraint, stepping away from his side she felt his eyes upon her like hot sun pounding against the bare skin as she left.

Goku entered the cockpit and walked to the viewing screen, sitting down he pulled himself closer to the keypad then entered the codes for phoning home, Piccolo stood over him watching and waiting for transmission conformation with his arms folded. Both warriors turned around suddenly when the door clicked shut, Gohan stood with his hand on the door lever and without uttering a word walked over to join them.

Goku turned back to the keypad with a smile and slipped one of the headsets on, adjusting the mic closer to his lips and leaned in closer to viewing screen.

"Bulma, come in its Goku" he spoke, receiving no response "Bulma its Goku please respond" he said again, hearing only interference.

The screen then flickered from gray stripes into an image of Bulma

"Goku, Bulma here... how is it all going up there" She smiled turning to the two figures beside Goku "Hiya there Piccolo and Gohan!" she exclaimed excitedly, receiving a wave from Gohan and a faint nod from Piccolo.

"Good to see you Bulma, I hate to say it but things aren't so great" Goku stated, Bulma blinked then chuckled "So you only call me when there is a crisis on hand, shame on you Goku Son" she exclaimed, pointing her index finger at him.

Goku frowned rubbing his lips together he held the little mic closer to his mouth.

"Im serious I have a big problem & need it solved now, ill cut you off and handle it myself if you aren't interested" he warned in a harsh whisper, watching as her cheeky smile dropped to a calculating scowl.

"...What's happened, everyone's alright aren't they? She asked with hesitation, he leaned back against the chair resting his hands in his lap.

"They are, but the ships fuel tanks are ruptured beyond repair, with the current equipment aboard repair is impossible" he revealed, Bulmas eyes squinted and she shook her head

"what kind of rupturing?" she asked, Gohan stepped forward closer to the screen.

"A leak in one of the fuel cells caused wires and chip-sets to fuse together, its too far gone for us to repair and we have no spares" he frowned "Half the fuel we set out with is gone, we wont have a chance at making it to Namek" He added, his right hand resting on the top rim of the screen.

Bulma's jaw dropped as her mind took it all in, licking her lips she looked firmly at Goku

"I'm guessing you know about the universal database Vegeta and I made up... that's all I can give you" She revealed unwillingly, Goku nodded knowing she had no more to offer from their current distance apart.

"Then there isn't any other choice." He said.

"Do me a favor and give us a buzz in a few hours time, everyone here needs to talk to someone back home before we start for Asmosis 4, they are all feeling down right now." He requested solemnly eyeing his thumb and forefinger as he fiddling with the contours of the control panel. Bulma smiled gently leaning back away from the screen

"If you say so Goku, will do" she nodded and the screen went black

As promised, three hours later a call arrived from earth and everyone gathered together outside the cockpit. Piccolo stood beside the door like a disgruntled bouncer with his chest over exuberated.

"Alright one at a time, everyone go in, ask who you want to speak to, do your little speeches of 'ill see you again soon' and leave" he explained abruptly, stepping away he opened the door allowing Bra to step in first.

The empty, darkened room was cold except for the viewing screen that she gravitated toward; on it was an image of her mother standing against a grassy background, which was capsule corps backyard.

"Mom" she said sitting down in the swivel chair, leaning in closer to the screen.

"Hiya baby, how are you holding up there?" Bulma asked sweetly smiling, Bra tilted her head weakly to one side " I'm alright, you just feel so spent up here, so much more than at home. Dad is as bad as ever, he doesn't have any idea how hard it is for us girls and doesn't even try to care" She uttered through tired lips.

Bulma frowned "In outer space you will always feel sleepy, the heaters on the ship make you want to nod off even more and as for your father, its just the way he is sweetie" she chuckled, looking off to her side she seemed to be talking to someone off screen, Bra couldn't hear the conversation but was curious.

Bulma reverted back to Bulma.

"Bra can you ask Goten to come in last, Marron isn't quite ready yet" she said, Bra nodded "Sure ill tell him" she smiled; she only stayed in the room for another few moments before the next person enter.

Gohan sat down with Pan standing beside him, both were anxious to speak with Videl and Chi chi. "Gohan my baby!" her voice echoes through the speakers, Gohan reached out hastily lowering the volume while Pan covered her ears.

"Hi mom, your looking your usual self " he grinned nervously. "Is Videl there with you?" he asked hopefully, Chichi cocked an eyebrow "yes she is but isn't there anything you want to tell me??" She said, it was clear that she wasn't about to give up her airtime with her son for anybody. Gohan shook his head in defeat; this battle was over before it even started.

Everyone except Dende, Goten and Vegeta had their turns, the Namek had no one to speak to back home, Savarna also was there having no one to speak with either. She sat bored on the bottom step with her cheeks in her palms.

"Goten, your wife's on the line" Piccolo announced on arrival, Goten looked up smiling. "Thanks Piccolo, ill be back soon guys" he called as he flew up to the cockpit. Piccolo stopped at the base of the stairs; spotting Vegeta across the room he folded his arms. "What did she put you on the sofa the night before we left?" he commented, Vegeta looked up at him with confusion. "What?" Vegeta responded.

"Did your wife deny you on your last night, is that why you aren't going up to chat to her?" He elaborated, Vegeta pupils shrunk to the size of peas. "Fuck you Namek, I talk to her when I feel like it! And unlike you I get my fix often and from a woman!" He snapped infuriated, retreating to the nearest exit with a stiff upper lip.

Piccolo smirked evilly to himself, turning around he found Savarna with eyes wide staring straight at him, cocking an eyebrow at her expression. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she answered looking away, trying her best to suppress the laugh that threatened to explode from her lips. Swallowing it promptly when came to stand beside her. "Why aren't you up there, you have people to speak with" he asked looking down at the top of her head, her shoulders shrugged.

"I don't feel the need to, we can always call them up again if we really need to for emergencies and stuff, Gohan told me we could" she explained tilting her head up toward him " Fine, your loss" he responded, passively walking away from her side he took a seat on the floor with his back against a cargo crate.

"Hey babe how you feeling, I miss you" Goten mused when Marron appeared on the screen, her blond hair flowing over her shoulders and blue eyes twinkling against the light. "A little better she uttered gently, smiling widely she leaned in closer to the screen. It was then that Goten noticed her skin had a grayish almost green undertone to it.

"Were you just sick?" he asked, Marron rolled her eyes to one side " Well I guess I don't feel 100 better, but something's come up that will take my mind off it for a while" She smiled, Goten smiled with her but his eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. "What's going on did we win the lottery or did your dad get a lone to buy a bigger apartment or something? He asked shrugging his shoulders.

Marron shook her head as she gently bit her bottom lip

"No nothing like that" she said and continued smiling. Goten shook his head again but couldn't help smiling at the way she was looking at him.

"Well I give up, what is it," he said scratching the side of his head. Marron looked to her feet trying not to laugh. Looking up she tried to avoid staring straight into his eyes.

"Goten...im Pregnant" She stated. The smile melted from his face, he stared at her with his mind blank and all he could conjure was a plain sheet of white paper, he was speechless.

"Your.. Your serious?" he asked with a stutter, the smile returning to his face. "Yes, I found out a week ago, mom was suspicious when I stopped watching what I ate" she explained with a chuckle.

"Oh my Dende, babe im gonna be a dad WOHOOOO!" He called out leaning back and spinning in the swivel chair, the blank page in his head now filling with a million ideas, what he wanted to say, what he wanted to think and all that he wanted to do all he could do was shake his head in disbelief.

"Your amazing, I love you so much babe" He said leaning in close kissing the monitor, a sharp reality struck him as he sat back down, the smile vanished from his lips as did the enthusiasm that filled his being, he was in deep space and couldn't reach out and hold her close to him.

Thank-you for reading :)


	20. A Peace offering

In Search of Amity

Period 20

"I'm going to be a father!!! " Goten screamed at the top of his lungs, everyone standing outside waiting for their turn gasped. "Oh my god, is he serious? " Pan asked looking at her father, Gohan hadn't the faintest clue and replied with a lift of his eyebrows. Piccolo smirked and shook his head proudly, it wasn't the same empathy he had when Gohan found out about Pan but he nonetheless cared for Gotens happiness.

"Hey are you serious in there? " Trunks asked looking though the keyhole just as the door opened, spilling inside he landed at Gotens feet.

"Everyone you're not going to believe this! " He exclaimed standing in the doorway with his hands raised, everyone smiled and nodded. "We know Bro, congratulations" Gohan offered, slapping his palm down firmly onto Gotens shoulder, Trunks stood up and jumped onto Gotens back giving him a noggin.

"Way ta go tiger!! " He teased, grabbing Goten in a headlock refusing to let go, the father to be received hugs and kisses from the girls who asked dozens of questions, "When's it due? " . . . "Is it a boy or a girl? ". . . "Does she have morning sickness? " They all gulled unstoppably around him.

Goku was grateful for his youngest sons new found joy and as for his second time around at being a grandfather, he couldn't have wished for anything more.

As he reminisced in the feeling Piccolo came to stand beside him. "You looking forward to doing it all over again? " He asked, Goku turned and nodded to him. "I am, but I cant think about it now" he replied solemnly, as usual it came down putting the task ahead of them to highest priority. "The story of your life" Piccolo said to the frowning saiyajin.

"I'm going to have a cousin and that's something to celebrate! " Pan said with glee, giving her uncle a tight hug that almost cut off his air supply. "Panny, Panny that hurts please let go" he asked gently, trying not to sound ungrateful for all the praises, once she loosened her grip he relaxed his tensed body before he started walking down the stairs, all the attention was overwhelming and need a break but before he reached the first step he turned to Savarna.

"Bulma wants to talk to you, she's waiting for you now" he informed her then continued on his way. Savarna blinked, what could Bulma possible have to tell her, she didn't know the woman very well and didn't really see her as a member of the family so to speak.

As she was about to enter the cockpit Piccolos hand landed on her shoulder bringing her to a halt, she turned slowly to him to find him looking concerned with his eyebrow ridges tensed. "Don't be too long, you have training with Dende in 30 minutes" He reminded, she nodded as they stood staring at one another for a few seconds more until she looked away entering the cockpit, closing the door behind her.

Walking to the viewing screen she sat down crossing her ankles she picked up the headset, gently slipped it over her ears and adjusted the mic to her lips. "Hello Bulma, Savarna here" She said, seeing no one the screen she guessed they must have gone for a coffee or tea break, Bulma then appeared and took a seat back at the desk.

"Hiya kiddo how are you holding up? " She asked cheerfully, in her hand a steaming cup on black coffee that she set down on the coaster beside her. Savarna jerked her chin up slightly and smiled.

"I'm ok I guess, managing to hold my own with the guys training, so... Goten said you wanted to tell me something" She said wanting to get things over and done with. Bulma nodded and reached over out of view to fetch something, coming back she held it up toward the screen; it was a white plastic contraption that Savarna recognized instantly.

"Oh no! " she gasped slapping her hand over her mouth; Bulma was holding her inhaler which she was sure she has brought along.

"Of all things to forget sweetheart, this is a life preserver for certain situations. " Bulma lectured, giving a sympathetic look of disapproval before placing them down onto her desk. "You probably don't realize it but your lungs are still functioning fine now because of the high concentration of pure oxygen on the ship, we don't know how your gonna cope on another planets air" She explained carefully, it was a very serious issue to be dealt with.

Savarna thought for a moment, it now made sense "I wondered why I hadn't dropped into a breathing fit from all the training, dammit I cant believe I forgot it! " she shouted, slapping her palm down on the desk full of frustration, Bulma shook her head.

"Calm down honey there is a way to fix this, your going to have to get Trunks in here to speak to me, he had something in the med kit that he can customize into an inhaler for you, I just need to show him how. " The woman requested, seeing the tears brimming in Savarnas eyes wasn't a pretty sight and she felt guilty for lecturing her to that point, she was punishing herself enough.

"Ok ill go and get him, see you Bulma and thanks for the help. " She said with gratitude, ripping the headset from her hair she hurried to the door letting herself out, on the other side Piccolo stopped her as she tried to go by. "What happened? " he asked holding her arm but Savarna pulled away and shook her head.

"Nothing I just forgot something that I shouldn't have" she said and turned to Trunks. "Your mom really needs to talk to you about something" she informed, receiving a nod from him. "Ok thanks a lot" he responded, walking into the cockpit to see what was going on.

Trunks received instructions from Bulma and started work on a new inhaler for Savarna, meanwhile Savarna prepared for her next training session with Dende, slipping into her comfortable clothing she headed down to the training area with her mind still tense from forgetting the inhaler, of all things to forget, it would take her a tiring day and good nights sleep to get over the anxiety.

"You tend to take your time when you're worried, " Dende said as she passed him by unexpectedly, the Namek waiting atop a crate with his legs crossed. Savarna turned to him shaking her head.

"Its none of your concern and id appreciate if you wouldn't analyze my mood" she said standing at the crates base, far away enough so she could see him sitting on top of it. Poking out his bottom lip he nodded. "It's a fair request, however I am not a fair teacher and this is not a fair situation, it's my job to analyze tyou when you are under my teachings" He revealed, watching her for any retaliation or rebellion, which didn't surface on this occasion.

"I guess not, I wish I was anywhere but here" she said spitefully, he detected her mood darkening and her shoulders slouched forward. "You're here now and you need to deal with it, use me as a punching bag and outlet without fear, use me its what im here for" he told her almost passionately, hoping she would see this as an invitation of friendship, he was tired of being her foe and fear factor.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "I don't want that from you, I don't want anything from you" she stated, sitting down on a small crate a few feet away by the wall, she slid her palms upward across her face and forehead.

"It's not a matter of what you want, right now its what you need and I want to help... I care about seeing you make it through this" As he said the words to her he found he was detached from himself, a small crack appeared in the wall and light was shinning through for the first time in years, he wanted to back away from the burning sensation it brought.

"Get up, we need to get started, " he ordered, standing he somersaulted to the floor and started down a long corridor. Now she was confused because for a slight second she felt like he was talking to a stranger, she stood up and followed him as he marched away.

Today was a fairly leisurely day to her surprise; arriving at their designated training area she was shocked to find it was the media room full of books. "Were taking a different approach to your survival training" Dende informed as he picked several book out from amongst the hoard of intergalactic encyclopedias and maps. "Search up and study everything you can about Asmosis 4 in these" He said handing the 6 books of different sizes to her, with one arm under the stack and the other studying the top she walked to the hard aluminum table in the corner, dropping them lightly on it.

"What are you going to be doing? " she asked as she arranged the books across the table, placing the thicker ones last. Dende glanced over his shoulder to her for a moment then turned back to the bookshelf. "It none of your concern." he Replied. Savarna eyes half closed at his comeback then she sat down taking the first thin book and opening it to the contents page.

Thank-you for reading:)


	21. Reach your destination

**In Search of Amity**

****

**Period 21: Reach your destination...**

* * *

A week later and hours away from Asmosis space everyone was resting up and planning for landing, fear dormant yet present in them all. 

"Do you remember, I used to take you to the base of Korins tower when you were young to swim and catch fish?" Goku asked sitting opposite his son, both men seated on the floor lotus style. Gohans eyes opened from their meditative state. "Of course, ill never forget how clean and healthy the water was there" he answered with a reflective smile, recalling the swim in the clean fluid on hot days.

Goku chuckled. "We haven't been there for a long time, when we get back well take Krillin, Goten and Piccolo for a spar session" He arranged with Gohan nodding approvingly. "We will, I'm going to take Pan cause she's never seen it, she deserves to enjoy it as much as we did. " He informed uncrossing his legs before stretching them out comfortable to his left.

Goten lounging on the coach nearby overheard their conversation. "I'm going to bring my little one with us, she must see it too." He remarked, resting his head on the couch arm. Goku and Gohan looked over to him happily. "Must be a thrill to finally know it's a girl huh? " Gohan instigated, Goten inhaled deeply through his nostrils and yawned widely before responding. "It's like winning the world tournament without a hitch," he explained crossing his ankle over his bent knee.

They basked silently in his joy as it brought their own memories back from when they were expectant fathers; Piccolo sat meditating in the corner, consumed in his meditation he failed to notice the saiyajin and his sons and their conversations

_**WHITE FLASH**...Many Nameks stood in six isles of ten individuals, their arms raising and lowering simulations with one another like a birds wings, their eyes shut as they parted their feet then repeated the raising and lowering of their arms...**WHITE FLASH**_

Piccolos eyes ripped open and he stood up abruptly, blinking his eyes awake he walked discretely out of the room, the saiyajin noticed him leaving and watched him disappear around a corner, Gohan then broke the silence and turned to Goten. "What else do you remember from back home Bro?" He asked.

Goten looked toward the ceiling, his eyes traveling back and forth horizontally as he memorized it all vividly. " I remember Pic's territories in the north, the dry hills and snowy hills that he disappeared in for months, always knew the best places to go when you wanted no one ball breaking you . . . wish he still took us out there like when we were kids." he said then suddenly let out a chuckle. "Remember how I always thought he used to hide the dragonballs? " he laughed, the memory resurfacing suddenly amancst the many others as it always brought a smile to his face.

Gohan nodded. "How can I forget, we had the dragon radar on loan for over a year and there was just one near Piccolos territory, you were so upset the rest weren't there that you cried! " He reminded breaking into a laugh, Goten shook his head. "I know, I know," he confirmed.

**""" Now hear this... Now hear this... we have entered the Asmosis system"""""**

**""" Now hear this... Now hear this... we have entered the Asmosis system"""""**

Trunks voiced over the loudspeaker.

The saiyajin stood abruptly and headed for the top floor, the viewing windows there were the largest and closest to the ships helm for good viewing. As they flew up the center of the ship, Vegeta and Bra joined them. "Its about time" Vegeta huffed, brushing past Goten he was the first to reach the viewing windows. Goten shook his head at the prince and walked to the other window with Gohan, after reaching it he suddenly felt hot and crowded and looked over his shoulder to find Piccolo standing there on his supposedly empty side, elusive as usual the Namek acted cool and collected.

They all looked out to what was awaiting them behind the 6 inch glass, the vast universe of stars littered with space debris, old ships and asteroids of destroyed planets along with the systems many moons, Goku recognized many from the database images, gray and black with this atmospheric clouds surrounding them.

amongst much of this debris were alien ships traveling across the cosmos in groups and individually from the various moons, most were foreign to the crew. Pan, Savarna and Trunks came to the windows and viewed the expanse of things past it. "Those ships look like Frieze's, maybe we should arm our shields" Trunks pointed out a group of ships below them.

Vegetas hand shot up. "No need, they wouldn't dare start an attack this far into the systems border" he assured, lowering his hand and refolding his arms. "Why not, their ships are much more heavily armed that this" Goku asked as he watched the group of ships pass them by.

"Because Asmosis has one of the most powerful weapon systems in the entire quadrant, it doesn't expand far but the short range power in incredible" He explained with a passion, he felt in his element as he lookout out over the familiar surroundings.

They all turned when the hovering shadow of a larger moon came into view, the cloud cover was much thicker and the debris orbited its atmosphere chocker block. "That must be it, should we get on the radio man? " Goten turned to Trunks, Trunks declined " That's not it, Asmosis 4 is double the size and debris, that's Asmosis 6 a harvesting planet of minerals" He explained, his finger pointing out significant characteristics to define his explanation.

Piccolo stepped closer to the glass when he spotted something familiar flying among the space garbage. "That's a namekian ship, " he said aloud, motioning with his chin toward a small oval shaped ship with large claw panels protruding from its helm.

"That's a relief, we know someone from our side is hanging around on that rock" Bra exclaimed feeling at ease. Piccolo turned to her sharply. "Don't be so sure girl, Nameks don't leave Namek they are thrown out," he growled angrily, turning his gaze back to the ship as it went out of view. "Any Nameks away from Namek isn't a trusting one, those who you find here are consumed with power, greed or unsightly urges, put simply they are convicts" He supplemented with a calmer tone, Bra's eyes widened a notch. "That's the news flash of the century 'convicted namekian condemned to life in space, '" she said with her hand holding an invisible pen she wrote it on the visible paper, Savarna chuckled and Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"Quite, we are getting close" Vegeta snapped over his shoulder at his daughter, a planet far in the distance that came into view, though hard to make out there was many ships orbiting its atmosphere and around it hovered the thickest cloud of smoke of any moon.

Gohans nose wrinkled up. "If I didn't know better id swear I could smell it from here" He alleged, gently fanning the air in front of his face. "You don't because you 'are' smelling it" Piccolo revealed, unable to hold it the snort of disgust lurking in his nostrils, the stench was foul and corrosive reminding you of glued on oil and rotting eggs.

Trunks had set the ship to auto pilot and they all felt at the hull turned toward the planet, moving ever closer to them they each unconsciously huddled closer to the next person, Savarna huddles closer to Piccolo taking a hold of his maroon vest... no wait he doesn't have a maroon vest! She realized and looked up to find it was Dende beside her, his eyes turning toward her in the same moment when she released his garment, looking back and forth between her ample emerald pupils he pulled the left corner of his lip taut and turned away.

Dammit I hate it when he does that. She snapped under her breath.

"When should we buzz them, do we need to? " Goku asked trunks, the semi saiyajin shook his head frowning. " I'm not sure with these guys, maybe it's like earth fuel pumps where you just go in, pay and get out," he suggested, Vegeta snorted. " This is no mere fuel pump boy, in this place you land when they have a vacancy, it could take hours before we actually hit the soil, " he revealed without distracting his gaze from the ever-closing planet.

From the speakers above the incoming message alarm sounded, Trunks immediately followed by Vegeta ran to the cockpit to answer the calling, pushing the door open roughly trunks reached for his headset and while controlling his panting pressed down the small red speaker button, his other hand held the tiny mic closer. "This is Capsule 4... Over" he uttered and released the button, beside him Vegeta attentively listened while leaning over the control panel with one hand supporting him.

There was a faint buzzing and then a click. _"Heesh bokggggb chuchik floooid...hufe"_ a voice uttered in an unrecognizable language, they sounded as if they were under water or their mouth was full of juice as they spoke, Trunks looked at Vegeta with a flabbergasted face "What kind of a language was that? " He inquired; Vegeta said nothing then reached over pulling the headset off Trunks head. "What the hell are you doing? " he shouted not attempting to retrieve the head set, watching as Vegeta slipped it on awkwardly over his thick black hair and large ears.

_"Bookie, goyoh nu yu krenka grrrrrak earth ... buche nou nu rommmmde ... hufe"_ the prince voiced clearly, Trunks was stunned and at a loss for words, his mouth hanging ajar as he listened to the man conversing to a yet to be identified alien race. "You can speak their chitter chat? " he instigated, looking over his shoulder as Goku entered the room. Vegeta eyed his son "Of course, you don't travel through the galaxy destroying planets without taking something away from them" He answered and released the small red button.

Down below the rest were still at the viewing widow, they were so close now that they could see buildings on the planet surface, around them were hovered a variety of terrestrial ships of many shocking and unusual shapes, colors and sizes, capsule 4 was one of medium size range compared to many of them.

"Whoa what are they? " Pan asked pointing out a huge freighter as it glided by a few degrees above them some 400 meters away. Goten squinted his eyes trying see any distinguishing marks to give off some clue, Gohan did the same and spotted something that gave it away. "It's a Bune jinn ship, you can tell from the shape its like Pui Pui's head," he explained with his index finger pointing the shape out.

"Uh gee bro, I would have thought it looked like a romullan ship, but you know me I don't know anything " Goten said rubbing his chin with thumb and forefinger. Gohan gave him an un-amused stare "Smartass".

Pans face squinted questionably. "Err dad, what's is Pui Pui? " she asked looking at him like he had his top on inside out. Giving her the same look he did Goten he took a deep breath. " Pui Pui was one of Babidi's henchman, you weren't around when we met Pui Pui honey, only me Goku and Vegeta saw him before Vegeta vaporized him, he was a Bune Jin. " He clarified, walking up to her and sliding his arm around her shoulders he huddled her closer. "Be grateful you weren't there for that day, I wish I could be," He told her.

* * *

Thank-you for reading:) 


	22. Psych out

**In Search of Amity**

**Period 22**

**

* * *

**

"_Guushe vone chutha…hufe_" Vegeta concluded and releasing the red speaker button stepped away from the console, trunks turned in his seat to face him. "Well?" he instigated with an open palm. Goku eased closer to listen.

"We are to dock on platform 65 in 1 hour, remember that number and don't try docking any sooner, you move even an inch too close to that rock and their cannons will fire." Vegeta warned sharply, his instructions from the dock master were clear as crystal, he knew they had no tolerance for impatient patrons.

Trunks looked to Goku then turned to the viewing window, noticing a part of the planet was visible against the blackened smoke filled atmosphere. "This isn't going to go down well with the others" he sighed, propping his elbows up on the control panel, Vegeta snorted. "If you do as I said nothing will go wrong, the fueling takes several hours to complete so they will have to wait if they like it or not." He informed. "We will make arrangements to on the planet." He added in a calmer pitch.

* * *

After finding out the wait before landing would be a while, everyone tried to keep himself or herself occupied as best they could.

"You know it's a boring wait, why don't you sit down and read a book." Gohan tried to coax Pan to stop her impatient pacing back and force around the lounge, Pan stopped momentarily. "I cant, im too desperate to get off this ship, its killing me" she stressed and resumed her pacing, her arms folded firmly against the base of her rib cage, squishing her stomach.

Shaking his head and cocking his eyebrows to himself Gohan pulled the open book he was holding up higher so to block Pan from view, using his toes her kicked off his shoes and exhaled a relaxing breath.

With her arms folded, Savarna leaned against the wall not far off with a sleepy expression in her eyes. "He's right Pan just find something to do, your having a hypnotist effect on me with what you're doing" she complained rubbing her eyes. "No one is making you stay in the lounge Sav, there are plenty of walls outside to lean against" Pan answered without looking up.

Half rolling her eyes Savarna pulled gently away from the wall and left the room, keeping her arms folded she paced down the corridor that led back to the large viewing window, those foreign ships and intergalactic views must hold some interest. Her head facing the floor except when turning a corner she finally lifter her eyes when the brightness of the quadrants sun shone upon her skin.

Standing feet from the glass she smiled faintly to herself at Amrosis 4 hovered outside. "I thought we had an agreed to try and meet more on the same level," Dende said from the opposite side of the room, Savarna looked to him momentarily then turned away back to the planet. "I'm doing my end, I am talking to you aren't I?" she responded.

Dende looked down at the carpet and stood up from the 3 seated couch he lay upon " You aren't trying to mend things, your just maintaining the state that its at, I feel it" he said and became silent. Savarnas eyes widened and she turned slowly toward him as he continued to stare. "You have been monitoring my emotions and thought??" she accused walking up to him with wide eyes.

" It's Namekian telepathy, I can't change that," he said calmly, Savarnas throat burned angrily. "No but you can ignore it, you can block out telepaths messages from anyone you want…. How dare you invade my privacy, WHO do you think you are!" She shouted maliciously.

Ignoring her violent manner, Dende smiled triumphantly and stepped away from the angry young woman. "I'm the guy who just made progress in …our relationship." he resounded with continuous smile. Savarna frowned "what?" She said with confusion, watching as Dende inhaled through his nostrils and walked to her right side. "Your right though, I can block out telepathic messages and avoid reading a persons mind, it's a shame you cant isn't it?" he instigated smoothly and then started leaving the room.

Savarna blinked to herself for a few seconds before shaking her head furiously. "You tricked me!" she yelled and stomped after him until she was standing in his path, he stopped and looked to her. "You never read my mind, you just bamboozled me into saying what you wanted to hear so you wouldn't be guilty of anything indecent." She accused pointing her finger at him.

Reaching up to push her finger away, she viciously pulled away just as his skin touched hers. "First rule of to a resolution, isolate the problem" he said keeping his eyes sternly fixated. Savarna nodded slowly and sarcastically as she altered her stance. "So the problem in your opinion is me, the bratty girl" she suggested immaturely, Dende shook his head. "The problem is your attitude, not you as a woman or a person," he published with in a firmer tone.

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Bra said as she turned the corner, her hands firmly established on her hips. Her eyes landing upon Savarna and Dende standing a foot from one another with eyes intensely locked. A wave of silence passed between the people in the room as Dende leaned closer to Savarna "Think about what I said" he whispered then backing gently away, walked around her and past Bra without uttering another word.

Bra watched the Namek leaving and once out of view approached Savarna with concern. "What happened? What did he say to you?" she urged in a whisper. Savarna, still looking at the spot where Dendes face had been, shook her head and buried all her remaining anger. "Nothing, we were just resolving something." She said then faced the clear, non-scratch window.

Bras concern turned into gossipy curiosity. "You mean you two are getting along now? Man it's about…" She was about to continue but was sharply cut off by Savarna grabbing her hand. "No, I never said we were getting along." She put forth strongly before releasing Bras hand.

* * *

Piccolo sat quietly in one of the top floor rooms, there was a porthole that allowed some light to enter but allowed the room to stay docile. Leaving his eyes open he watched the slow show of stars and planets passing by.

**_ It's you…only you can do this… you…. Only you Piccolo… its all up to you…. understand that now…now... its you… only you can do it…. Everything depends on you…. You alone… alone…. you alone must do it! … Must do it now… must now…now.. NOW!!!!_**

As the unrecognizable voice battered words through his mind, unconsciously his fangs had dug into his lower lip and his claws into his palms. Piccolo leaped up grasping the sides of his head, screaming his anger and pain out, his voice echoed through the rooms on the upper levels of the ship.

The cockpit door flung open hitting the wall it was hinged on, Vegeta stepped out and looked to the upper levels and stomping forward her grasped the railing. "Will you shut up? If the dock masters hear you I will be accused of not declaring this as a prison ship!" he bellowed, then releasing the railing walked back into the cockpit, slamming the door closed.

Piccolo didn't hear Vegeta, he couldn't even hear his own screaming, making him scream loader and longer. The voice had never been so forceful before, it broke through all his mental barriers that was highly irregular, no outside influences should have the ability to break through, no matter how close or strong the bond with another individual was.

His air spent he stumbled back slowly until he hit the wall; he slid down the cold titanium until he felt his buttocks upon the carpet. His hands falling limply away from his head he laid melted where he fell, totally exhausted, face tattered with the blood from his pierced palms that continued to bleed onto the carpet. The voice never came when he was wide awake, only while he meditated did this happened meaning not only was his time of quiet solitude now invaded but his entire waking life...

* * *

Thank-you for reading ) 


	23. Close encounters

**In Search of Amity**

**Period 23: Close encouters  
**

**

* * *

**

Goten quirked an eyebrow whilst poking his head out the gym door, he had worked up a sweat and now a twisted towel hung over the back of his neck, drenched in his bodily fluid. Whilst pumping weights he heard all the commotion and wondered what was going on up stairs.

Dende suddenly appeared from around the corner in front of him; the Namek's eyes focussed toward the cockpit door a few floors up. "What was all that about?" Goten asked, using the corner of the towel to dry sweat off the back of his head. Dende faced the floor and shook his head gently. "He's not well, something is really wrong but I just can't see it." He expressed, sadly pressing his lips together as he turned to Goten.

Goten blinked. "You know, I heard some commotion coming from the lounge too, anything I can do to help?" he chuckled as his hands grasped both ends of the towel; pulling at each end he dried the back of his neck.

Dende closed his eyes gently for a moment, shaking his head with the same gentleness. "Nothing happened, I just wish she would talk to me in a way that wont make me want to smack her across the head every time." He revealed using his hands to emphasise his frustrations. Goten raised an eyebrow, this sounded highly irregular. "Since when does Bra talk to you in a way that makes you want to smack her, you two usually get along." He asked, looking at the Namek with reservation.

Drawing his eyebrow ridge's together Dende looked to Goten. "Bra?" he paraphrased with his eyes out of character as they locked with his companions. Goten nodded. "Yeah Bra, who did you think I was talking about, she was the only one in there with you man." Goten smirked hesitantly and walked back into the Gym. Dende stood outside contemplating why he would mistake Bra for Savarna, it confused him, and he could not find any reason to have such a state of mind

He silently stalked back the way he came, heading for the kitchen, he decided it was time for a drink, his body needed all possible nutrient now for the planet below was draining to your health. Stopping at the base of the stairs, he released a small amount of ki energy invisible to the naked eye, gently he lifted himself and floated up smoothly to the kitchens level.

The door lay shut when he arrived; pushing it open, he found the light switch and flicked it on with the tip of his claw. The room was quiet and stale from the lack of floor traffic in the past few days, he preferred it this way, no elaborating sounds of food being chewed and swallowed, an irritating thing it is to one whom never heard it from his own mouth.

Grasping its iron handle he opened the fridges door, taking out an already prepared jug with his name inscribed in black marker across it, placing it on the bench by the sink. Looking up he opened the top cupboard and retrieved tall glass, placing it firmly on the bench he pored the jogs icy water into it until it filled to its rim.

Released His molars suddenly grinded together like gravel stones. "Dammit will you shut up." He whispered, unable to block out the voices of Trunks and Vegeta arguing in the cockpit with Goku trying to calm them down. Though logically he knew they could not hear him, by etiquette means he would not state his annoyance and louder than a whisper.

Turning to the glass in his hand, he then put it to his lips and with his eyes shut calmly, drank the fluid down smoothly. Placing the glass back down on the bench with his fingers still grasping it, he stood motionlessly.

Moments passed and sill he failed to shake her from his mind, releasing the glass he paced across the kitchen floor with his arms crossed. "There is no point to this why am I still worrying about it?" he asked himself with the knowledge that he had not the answer. She visibly hated him and he thought she was a demeaning brat, however with all that he still did not hate her, which is what he could not understand.

The time finally came… everyone observed their wristwatches anxiously; waiting for Trunks signal that they had began their ascent, each had picked a designated spot around the ship where they collected their thoughts and wits in preparation.

_Now hear this, now hear this… We have begun our approach to Amrosis 4; ladies and Gentleman please make your way to the cockpit and your seats._ Trunks formally announced to the crew, which signalled their relief. Goten grinned to himself and cupped his hands around his mouth he shouted. "Man you should have been a stewardess, that voice is so sultry and made for radio". He laughs jogging toward the cockpit.

Just get up here, fuck stick. Trunks responded humourlessly and shut off the mic, Goten laughed harder at his friends expense and as he reached the stairs, Pan and Gohan joined him. Their hearts pounding with half excitement and half apprehension as they drew closer to the cockpit door, their footsteps seemed loader than ever as they trenched up the stairs.

At this point, they had not passed any windows and seen how close they were to the planet; Goten pushed open the cockpit door as he reached it and instantly the sight before him was mesmerizing. Gohan and Pan pushed past him and Pan too then stared through toward the great space rock that had an unmatched amount of craters. "Ohhh man". She exclaimed slack jawed.

"Go on take that one, ill take the one next to it." Gohan whispered, motioning pan to the third row of seats. "Sit down please, we don't have time to pick and choose." Trunks asked looking into a small rear view mirror saddled upon his specialized headset, the headset also had specialized night vision specs that hovered adjacent to his eyes. While looking through the small rear view mirror, he couldn't help but focus on Pan as she adjusted her restraints across her chest and hips, her eyes suddenly tilted toward him and abruptly he looked away, a pail pink graced the apple of his cheeks.

Goten took a seat beside him and reached into a foot locked beneath the control panel, retrieving a headset that was identical to trunks. No one turned to look whether and Gohan. Goku who was seated in the first row had a sudden rush of negative energy pass through him, looking over his shoulder to the passengers he hurriedly unbuckled his restraints and stood, approaching the cockpit door with urgency he pushed it open. "Piccolo!" he shouted, with his hands rested on the doorframe, he could feel the ship vibrating harder as turbulence hit them.

Trunks looked to his rear view mirror and gasped. "Sit down Goku if turbulence gets worse you might go flying through the viewing window!" He shouted, with his head lodged firmly against the chairs backing he was unable to turnaround. Bra had her eyes shut tightly as she held Savarnas hand, Savarna tried not to panic when she also noticed Piccolo was missing. "What about Piccolo!" Goku shouted back unwilling to leave the doorway, planting his feet he held on tightly keeping his muscular arms tense as the floor shook harder.

"Sit your ass down Kackarot we don't have time to waste with that head case!" Vegeta shouted. "Please dad he can take care of himself, forget him for now!" Gohan urged hoping his father would detach from the doorway, now the ship was shaking harder and becoming a challenge for Trunks and Goten to keep it level. Goku looked out into the hull and saw no sign of the Namekian; with all his reluctance he released the doorframe and slammed the door shut, taking the nearest seat beside Dende he buckled himself in quickly.

Relieved, Trunks turned his full attention to landing the ship; the planets atmosphere was very tough to navigate with a ship not built for it. Both hands grasping the thick grip around the control stick he turned gently to the left so he would be head on with the planet, from here he spotted a lane of hovering lights arranged in a runway fashion, as Trunks flew them through between the lights Goten scouted ahead using his radar equipment.

"I'm picking up a beacon about 300 kilometres ahead of us, and I just received a translated message instructing that once we reach the beacon we need to take 'Gate 60 to 70'. From there someone will direct us to platform 65". He explained. Trunks nodded and kept a lookout for it up ahead, he spotted it in the form of two yellow lights flashing simultaneously. "I see it, we are almost there," He confirmed, Goten nodded and continued to scout ahead.

Slowly the ships shaking eased but it was still unsafe to stand, Trunks slowed the ship down as they arrived at the flashing beacons and as they had hoped the sign Gates 60 – 70 hang over head indicating them to turn right. Trunks looked to Goten "Keep your eyes open." He asked and eased the ship to the right as the sigh instructed. "Stop." Goten exclaimed, pointing out the viewing window toward a small ship that hovered on the sidelines. "I guess that's our valet." He noted. "Don't move yet." Vegeta ordered abruptly, past visits here had taught him that the guards like to be sure before escorting anyone to the platforms. "Let him come to us and when he leaves you follow, understand." He ordered, receiving an obedient nod from the boys who observed the small ship cautiously.

Seconds later the small ship hovered up and gently turned toward them, it was bitch black with a flat, pointy nozzle and roof. It reminded Trunks a US SR-71 Blackbird, only this was at least ten times smaller with room for only one. "Should we arm ourselves?" Goten suggested. "No he may think our intentions are hostile." Vegeta pointed out calmly.

Suddenly it approached them at a snails pace and Goten noticed its windows tinted pitch black like a limousines. "Have you seen what these guys look like Vegeta?" He asked over his shoulder, Vegeta looked to him and noticed sweat beading on the young mans forehead. "Of course I have, enough question just follow instructions when I give them." He ordered, Goten turned back and sat tight, his fingers pressed firmly against the control panel.

The ship pulled up beside capsule 4 along Trunks side coming to a halt by the side window, the tinted window suddenly liquefied into a clear glass. Peering out were large, insect eyes on the sides of its diamond shaped head, its skin was the texture of tyres grip with black and amber striped scales running through it.

"Hoooly shit… anyone bring bug spray?" Trunks whispered, his eyes locked with the aliens as it stared through him. "Oh god he looks like a mummified praying mantis." Bra said with disgust and her lips curling into a grimace. An incoming message caught everyone's by surprise and they all jumped slightly out of their skins; Trunks slammed his hand down upon the communiqué button with an open palm. "This is capsule four ... we... we read you, over" he babbled releasing the button.

Vegeta unbuckled himself and stood behind his son, he looked out the window and to the small ships pilot, when he locked eyes with the alien it visibly tensed in its own unique way, Goten's readings indicated that the aliens ship had suddenly armed but not yet locked on a target. "This guys just armed, someone give him a reason to? " He asked looking at Vegeta, Vegeta smirked and stepped back from the window before buckling himself back into his seat.

"**_Capsule 4, you are scheduled to dock on platform 65, follow."_** The alien informed the voice clearly from a translator. "At least they are translating for us, wonder what other customer service strategies they have." Goten commented to a quiet audience. In the seats behind them Savarna was sitting nervously, her stomach twisted and fingers gripping the seats armrests, Goku noticed this and reaching over Dende he grasped her hand, surprising her she looked to him with apprehension. "Its ok, we are already halfway in, just a little longer and it will be over." He comforted with a smile and released her hand.

"Hurry up boy and follow him, they wont wait for you!" Vegeta huffed to Trunks impatiently, Trunks frowned "I'm moving alright, what do you want me to do jump over the top of him?" he answered with a fluster, then accelerated them forward; lining up perfectly with their escorts ship.

After following the escorts ship for a while Gohan shuffled in his seat. "Look there I see the doorway." He pointed Trunks and Goten turned to where Gohan was pointing and focussed their sights upon an enormous warehouse like entrance, so large that it could fit the entire Capsule Corp estate through the doorway. Reaching the entrance the escort slowed down and Trunks did the same, the communication button flashed again and Goten reached over pressing it.

"**_Capsule 4, when the doorway opens you will enter and dock your vessel in the space provided, you are required to disembark your ship while maintenance and refuelling is carried out."_** The voice explained and the transmission ended, the small ship also left the scene quickly and went back the way they came. "Uh. Thank you very much, bye." Goten responded pointlessly, Vegeta rolled is eyes, removing his restraints he stood up and stepped up the to pilots. "Dad sit down until I shut off." Trunks said with irritation since no one seemed to be following procedure.

As Vegeta was about to relent, an immense sound of air decompressing caught their attention, looking out they watched as the warehouse door began opening eerily, sliding upward the cloudy air inside rushed out into the atmosphere. Stopping when the opening was large enough for capsule 4 to fit through, Trunks accelerated the ship forward slowly and with uncertainty.

"Faster than this the door will close on the ship fool!" Vegeta cursed reaching over and clasping the control stick from Trunks. "No let go your going to kill us you idiot!" he cried, unable to pry it back from his fathers hands, instead reaching out to the side grasping anything close by as the ship sped forward, everyone in the room did the same, grasping anything that wouldn't come loose. Turning their eyes away as they came closer to affecting the warehouses back wall. "Vegeta stop!" Goku called and stood up from his chair almost ripping his restrains with him in an attempt to pull the prince away.

"Dad please stop you'll kill us all!" Bra screamed full of fear, Vegeta turned to Goku and scowled. "You have no idea how things work out here so park yourself and shut up!" He snapped, pushing Goku back into his seat with one hand as he controlled the ship with the other, turning back to the front he found he had driven the ship so fast, that they were only feet away from the solid back wall of the docking bay...

* * *

_Thank you for reading_


	24. The Mole Hole

** In Search of Amity **

**Period 24: The Mole Hole**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta's eyes widened, to say his reaction was at the speed of light would be an understatement, his hands gripping the control stick so fiercely that it cracked then shattered between his fingers. Everyone went hurtling into their restraints and Goku went flying head first through the viewing window with an ear-shattering crack of glass.

The ships internal sensors detected the abrupt stop and interpreted it as a false start, thus it automatically shut down everything but life support and emergency lights. The cockpit was quiet and motionless apart from dusk filling the room, Trunks lifted his head from control panel slowly, and his matted hair falling around his face; blood suddenly runs down the bridge of his nose from a slash on his forehead.

"Ah shit." he hissed, patting the would with his fingers, he stopped and looked up to find glass all over the panel and then saw the hole in the viewing window, standing he looked through it and spotted Goku slowly standing up from the ground, broken glass stuck to his clothes and surrounding his feet. "Goku hold up!" He shouted and exited through the hole to attend to him.

Inside the ship Savarna lifted her head to find the room full of dust, straight away she tried to rise but found herself barricaded by a heavy force, looking down she found Dendes arm wrapped around her abdominal area. "Let me up." She said with panic in her voice, grasping his arms she tried to loosen his grip with her slender fingers, it was useless.

"You need healing first.," he said refusing to remove his arm. "What healing im fine let me go." she stressed and moved forward in her seat. "Listen to me, you need it." Dende pressed on and motioned his eyes down toward her legs, she followed his gaze and gasped when she found her legs had multiple slashes with pieces of glass lodged in.

"Oh god I cant feel it have my nerves been severed, can I walk?" she said frantically, watching the blood seeped from the slashes onto her feet. "No your nerves aren't severed, hold still and ill fix it… stop wriggling." Dende told her, reaching down he placed his open palm over her kneecaps, Savarna watches as a golden aura emits from under his hand to spread flowingly around her legs, it felt warm and the slashed parts of her skin tingled gently. The aura vanished like a puff of smoke and Dende removed his hand, Savarna leaned down smoothing a hand over both legs to find the skin healed and shocked that hair had began sprouting back through. With her mouth hanging open, she looked to Dende as he stood to assist others who may need him.

Goten had managed to slide under the control panel and avoid injury, slipping out he stood and observed the cockpit, he sighted Gohan lying unmoving in his seat, blood running from a large slash in his neck onto Pans shoulder who sat beside him, still unconscious. "Gohan!" he cried and bolted to his brothers side, unbuckling the restraints that held him, then slapping his cheeks with the back of his hand to rouse him.

Gohan's eyes flicked open. "What the hell, ah Jesus crist!" he moans from the searing sting coming from his neck, Pan had also awoken to find blood soaked into the shoulder of her top. "Dad hold still ill get Dende!" She said and hurried to unbuckle her restrains. "Dende hurry my dads bleeding bad over here, help!" Pan called to Dende a few rows back, the Namek nodded and leapt across two rows and to Gohan side, applying the same tactics he had to Savarna he healed the man.

"You almost killed us what the hell were you thinking!" Bra shouted at Vegeta, he turned to her with anger in his eyes. "Don't question me girl, I am doing what was necessary so instead of whining just shut up and get off this ship." He ordered and vacated through the broken viewing window, making his way across to the door market with an exit in the opposite wall.

Trunks stopped brushing glass off Goku's Gi when he saw his father leaving, starting to follow him intending to start have words; Goku reached out grasping him by the shoulder. "Don't start that now, make sure everyone is safe first… its not worth it Trunks." He said hoping to make sense, trunks shrugged Goku's hand off and walks back toward the ship, stopping when he notices the ships main entrance door in lying open.

Goku had simultaneously noticed this also; both looked at each other for a moment confused by this sight, then each mans eyes widened slightly when they realised. "Piccolo!" Goku and Trunks called through the bay but no answer came, which was not surprising in the least. Trunks shook his head. "He won't answer Goku you know what he's like" he commented with eyes scanning the room, Goku nodded "Yes, you don't call for Piccolo, he shows up." he stated shaking his head.

Goten gently lowers Savarna down to the floor from the viewing window. "Where's my dad did anyone see him come out?" she calls running up to Goku and Trunks. "He probably walked out before we all regained consciousness, I don't sense him on the ship anywhere." Goku said solemnly but Savarna shook her head. "No he wouldn't just leave us there like that, he, he couldn't of." She says with all hopes that what was being implied was a mistake.

"Come we need to be out of here like Vegeta said, he will turn up Sav' I promise he will." Gohan said with a comforting smile and hand placed gently on her upper back, though he had his reservations about Piccolo, he hid well. As everyone vacated the cockpit Trunks took this chance to retrieve his sword form the cargo bay, they may need it in this place. "Got it lets go" Trunks said running from the ship, following the route Vegeta took they exited the cockpit and found themselves in a long glass walkway, from inside you could see hundreds of other docking bays with identical walkways that led from them, it was much like a space age airport. Savarnas eyes searched the walkways from Piccolo but only fell upon foreign aliens and humanoids.

"This place is amazing, how can they build so much on such an unstable surface." Goten comments with awe, eyes unable to leave the view. "Electricity most likely or some kind of technique that doesn't exist on earth, and that your mom hasn't discovered yet." Gohan chuckled, elbowing Trunks arm, and he nods in return.

They had walked at least 200 metres and come upon a strangely shaped door, it had a number of panels that all met in the centre, Goku lifts an eyebrow at and then sees a small thumb sized panel on the side wall, pressing it the door opens in a circular fashion starting from the middle. Leading on everyone steps out to find them in a huge, noise hallway full of creatures and shop front stalls.

"Whoa now this is not your everyday place." Goten said stepping forward without regard, bumping into a stout alien covered in red feathers and spikes. "Cocha bul smoota!" it says in a raspy voice and continues walking. "Uh s…sorry sir." Goten babbles in reply, watching as the strange creature waddle away. "Your lucky he didn't decide to pump you full of venom boy." Vegeta snarls standing a few feet away observing his shipmates, everyone glad to see he was still with them.

Upon seeing him Trunks approaches with a snarl. "How about you waited and guided us through this if your such an expert." He snaps discreetly to his father, Vegeta snorts. "Stop your babbling and let go, you have too much to complain about Trunks." He says and turns away down the main street, Trunks follows from a respectable distance as the rest of the group huddles closely together behind him.

Goten pushes the girls gentle to the middle of the group, all three of them walk doe eyed as they observed the surroundings, open shop front with stools pushed against breakfast bars with creatures smoking from flute like pipes, water pipes fastened against the walls were full of holes with steam flushing out. Some had creatures eating strange concoctions of living and dead dishes that would make your stomach curdle.

Up ahead Vegeta turned a corner and disappeared behind a wall, Trunks power walked ahead so he could have him in eye view and turned the corner also, it was a long narrow alleyway with minimal lighting and dirty drain water running out from it. Trunks walked on, splashing through the shallow water with his heavy boots.

"Dad are you sure he knows what he is doing, I mean the way hat escort looked at him when we arrived had to mean something." Gohan whispered, pulling Pan closer as they entered the alley, Goku pressed his lips together. "The way I see it, you're not the prince of an entire race without getting some publicity." He smiles, and then slaps his eldest on the shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, his planet was probably one of them to have the honour of the saiyajin princes visit." Gohan commented smugly to a deaf audience.

Vegeta stops at the end of the alleyway, a small door with iron bars running its entire length stood before them and only a small mail slot sides opening closed from the inside. "Now not a word from any of you." Vegeta warns, then with a solid he bangs on the bars four times and waits, the mail slot opening suddenly open and a pair of eyes appear shadowed over by its protruding eyebrow ridges. "Unack suk?" A throaty voice requests, Vegeta leans in closer to the opening. "Gulaph juk Freiza." he says then steps back, the opening slides shut and there is silence. "Stay close to me, we don't know what's in there." Goku warns in a whisper, huddling Bra and Savarna closer to him with his hands around their shoulders.

A rattling of chains erupted, banging against the inside of the door then it opened, the door flinging inside hitting the wall, Vegeta steps in. "In quickly." he says, everyone follows with Dende entering last to be sure everyone was in, once in he closes the door behind him. No one spoke as they walked down a long stairway leaning deep into the earth, small wall torches lit the way dimly, the walls a rough and unevenly shaped stone. "What can we expect to find down here?" Trunks ask, his hand lying discreetly on the end of his sword that hung over his back. "Humanoids." Vegeta responds flatly.

Trunks shake his head. "What I meant was, what kid of 'humanoids', Pilots, murderers, rapists, conman, anyone fitting that category?" He comments smugly waiting for a response. "All of the above, now if you are finished we can get ready for a days stay or two stay while repairs are…" Vegeta started to explain but Trunks intervened. "One or two days, here in this shit hole!" He shouts pointing down the stairway. Vegeta tensed up in annoyance. "Yes here, if you have a better idea go, go on and take these three warm blooded women back up to the street and find some place better." He snapped angrily to his son, he knew what was out there and knew what to expect with three young beautiful women around. Trunks eyes him for a moment and turns away in defeat, he knew what his father said was true.

Seeing no more words about to come from Trunks Vegeta continued down the stairway, moments later light emitted further down the stairs and not long after an opening that led into a low ceiling bar, everyone stopped in the doorway and observed the surroundings, the bar was Irish style with many humanoid creatures drinking, gambling and chatting amongst themselves. "Stay close." Goku said and on hearing his words, all patrons in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned toward them. An eerie silence filled the air, along with the thick cloud of pipe smoke that had the scent of burned newspaper.

Pan had a strange feeling she was being watched intently and turned slowly to her left, a male humanoid leaned against the wall, a sleazy smirk on his lips and it was clear that he was undressing her with his eyes, her eyes widened a notch and she turned away. Trunks noticed the situation and calmly stepped beside Pan, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him he eyes the humanoid icily. In return, he smirked, nodding faintly as he turned away and continued his drinking.

"Thanks." Pan whispered to Trunks and he lifting the left corner of his lip, he smiled down at her comfortingly. Strangely every patron simultaneously turned away ignoring Goku and his group, Vegeta stepped forward and through the crowd clearing a path for everyone to follow, leading them to a quieter corner of the establishment. "I guess we need to watch what we say." Goku alleged with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to the Mole Hole, now take a place here you will all be safe in this spot if any rioting breaks out," Vegeta indicated, motioning everyone toward a space near the wall. "Kackarot you come with me, we will find evergreen before he commits himself for indecent exposure. " Vegeta ordered and started back through the crowd the way they had come, Goku nodded and turned to his eldest son. "I'm sure he knows what he's talking about, rest up and get your bearings, we will be away from here soon." He assured received a nod from Gohan, and then headed off to follow Vegeta back up to the surface. "Girls sit against the wall so you'll have something to rest your backs against." Goten told them, arranging them so that Gohan, Dende, Trunks and himself surrounded them protectively, Trunks placed his sword down in front of him for easy retrieval.

After a few moments, Gohan stood up and looks to the bar with a thought. "Anyone want anything to drink, I have some zeni on me and im sure its enough for everyone." He asked, digging into his pocket to retrieve them. "Think they have clean water here, I could really go for some." Bra asked, her head leaning against the wall behind her. Gohan thinks for a second. "Id say so since it's the main resource for sustaining life and economy, if it wasn't clean nothing would be standing." He smirks cheekily, feeling invigorated for being able to use big words again, Bra rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes thankyou Gohan I will have some clean water." Bra said overdoing her answer purposely. "Make that two dad." Pan added from beside Bra, Goten nodded "Add three more to the list for that order Gohan." Goten said on behalf of himself, Trunks and Dende.

Gohan nods. "O…K water for everyone, how about you Savarna did you want anything." He asked looking down to her sitting beside Pan, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down. "Sav' do you want anything?" Pan also asked after she did not acknowledge Gohan, Savarna shook her head faintly in return. "That's fine Sav, we can get it for you later if you feel like it… ill be back in a few guys." He announces and stepping carefully over and between everyone, heads to the bar.

* * *

Thankyou for reading 


	25. Friend or foe?

In Search of Amity 

**Period 25: Friend or Foe?**

"Even if he was injured he'd have regenerated, and since he's being a recluse, were going to have to track him through means than ki." Goku explained with worry, they reached the top of the stairway and Vegeta unravelled the chains that were keeping the door sealed, and tossed them to the side he pulled the heavy open the door.

"If that is true, then his insanity is what has kept him from finding us, we may already be too late." Vegeta said closing the door behind them both, the rattling of chains heard again as it was locked form the inside by an unknown source, reminding Goku of when they first entered. "That password you gave them before, did I hear the word Freiza mentioned?" He asked, trading closely behind Vegeta through the shallow water logged alley.

"That password is only given to those whom have all access to the station, all of them served under Freiza." He explained, stopping as they reached the main street and looking in both direction leaded left, Goku nodded but was curious. "Can you tell me what it mean, the whole password?" He asked, unsure if it was a smart question but he could not help himself. Vegeta stopped, keeping his back to Goku and exhaled a long breath. "It means Death becomes me oh Freiza." He answered and continued again down the street, Goku stood still and closed his eyes slowly with remorse for the princes past, a painful one it was indeed.

Gohan managed to get through the various patrons to reach the bar, once there he got the attention of one bartender who observed him sceptically, Gohan smiled to him. "Hi there, could I get six waters please?" He asked and looking down started digging around his pocket for the zeni. Finding them he looked back up to find the bartender had not moved and was watching him, his hands resting on the edge of the bar. "You have water here, right?" Gohan asked, but the barman continued staring with an unamused frown, Gohan leaned away from the bar slightly and looked around to find patrons on both sides scrutinising him.

Gohan felt the tension grow, but this was nor the time nor place, especially with his saiyajin heritage he could annihilate the entire bar, something he did not want to do. "Please, I just want some water for me and my friends, I don't want any trouble." He emphasised in the most non-threatening tone. "We don't serve saiyajins here…" The bar tender stated in a deep slur, Gohan bit his lower lip wondering how he was going to sugar this. "What makes you think im a saiyajin?" He asked, the film was thin, and the next words from either party would make or break this situation.

"Is there a problem here?" A young operates voice called from behind, Gohan turned afraid Trunks had come to let off steam, and instead he found a tall, dark skinned humanoid dressed in a long, forest green waistcoat with a strange leather beanie covering his head. "You have your drinks Korofi, get back over to your woman." The bartender dismissed the humanoid with a brush of his hand; Korofi shook his head and smirked.

From this view, Gohan notices this humanoid had no ears; only holes where they should be and one side had three, platinum hoop earrings hanging from the loose skin. "You don't understand bar man, he's with me and so are all his friends, you insult him, you insult me!" He stated confidently, leaning over the bar, rapping his fingers around the mans collar he snarls. "Are you clear on that?" He says then winks, emitting a clicking sound with his mouth, the bar tender frowns deeply and reaches down under the bar, pulling out six tall glasses and filling them one at a time with clean water.

Korofi releases him and leans back away from the bar, then to Gohan's surprise he begin picking up the full glasses of water. "Lets go take these back to your friends." He says and starts heading off, Gohan quickly picks up the rest of the glasses and follows him. "Don't we need to pay for these?" He asked realising he was still holding the zeni, Korofi chuckles at Gohan's innocents. "Bless you sir, keep your change for something worth more than Tooma's drink, you may need it later." He responded with a smile and Gohan wondered what he was saying. "What's a Cooma?" He asked. "A native beast of burden from my planet." Korofi answered and they continued walking through the patrons.

From his spot of the floor Trunks looked around for Gohan, he had taken quit some time in getting these drink, he was wishing he hadn't let him go on his own. "I'm so hungry, did anyone remember to bring anything with them?" Bra asked looking around; everyone kept his or her heads down in silence. "Oh god two days and we need to rely on their food, you saw what they ate." She exclaimed frustrated. "Things I haven't seen in even the worst city dumpsters, and the smell, god I feel like im going to barf bile." Pan added shaking her head with hopelessness.

Dende felt something in the back of his head; a sudden rush of heat like a hairdryer was pointed toward him. Turning around he saw Gohan approach through the crowd with three glasses in his hand, Dende smiled to him and then from behind the saiyajin came a humanoid carrying three more glasses. "Gohan?" Dende said standing up abruptly, eyeing the humanoid with unblinking eyes as he approached. "Hey guys sorry that took a while, had political issues and this guys here helped me out." Gohan said pointing his thumb to Korofi as he handed people their drinks, taking the three other glasses from Korofi and handing them around.

"Nice to have someone on our side for a change, hi im Trunks." Trunks said offering his hand, which Korofi gracefully took into his own. "Like wise, your friend here sure knows how to attract attention in a place like this." Korofi chuckled motioning to Gohan, then reverting his eyes to everyone else in the group who stood up to meet him, excluding Savarna who remained on the floor. Everyone except Dende introduced himself or herself and Korofi greeted them all in turn. "I didn't catch your name." Dende says aloud, Korofi turns toward him and pauses for a moment with a faint smile on his face. "Korofi." he says, offering his hand to which Dende flatly refuses to accept.

Goten found this a little strange, Dende used to be a warm nature character. "Do you two know each other?" he asks looking back and forth between the two. ""No."" the two say simultaneously, Goten nodded but was unconvinced. Gohan decided it was time to change the subject. "Ok guys I got your drink how about you start drinking them." He said with enthusiasm and everyone with a glass sat down to relax. "I hope you don't bring us anything from your name sake, Korofi." Dende says with a momentary glare.

Vegeta and Goku had walked up and down the same street twice with no sign of Piccolo anywhere, it was starting to get dark outside and without any light, and there was no chance of finding him. "This is insane, how far could he have gone and why?" Goku says frustrated by the fruitless results they had gathered in almost five hours of searching.

"Don't ask me what your sons ex babysitter gets up to on his time off, you should have more ideas than me of where to find him." Vegeta answered angrily, folding his arms across his chest and pouting his lip. Goku sees something small lying on the road near the gutter, walking toward it became increasingly recognisable, he runs to it scooping up the small object covered in mud between his fingers.

"Its part of Piccolos cape, he was here!" he shouts to Vegeta who approches in a casual walk with arms still folded. He scrutinises the corner piece of cloth. "It's been here for at least two hours, lets get moving before we find more than just a cape in eth gutter." he orders and the pair starts jogging down the other main street.

Back on the bar floor everyone was getting to know the stranger Korofi, he was a lone pilot who travelled the universe, discovering new worlds that he never thought possible. "So what made you want to leave your home planet in the first place, which you haven't even told us what it was?" Pan asks, in her hand her empty glass, Korofi seems distant for a moment as he ponders his words. "It no longer exists, blown up by Freiza many years ago, I was six months sold when I left there and it happened about two years later." He explained with the same saddened tone.

Pans eyes widened. "You were six months old, did your parents take you or something?" She asked with deep curiosity, Korofi gave a ragged shake of his head. "Well, where I come from children mature extra quickly, it would have been like a teenager from your planet leaving home." He clarified and tried to make it clear that it was not his preferred subject to discuss. "Oh I see, that all makes sense then because on out planet when you're six month old you can't even walk yet!" Goten adds with a hearty chuckle, Gohan then remembered his sister in law back home. "Bro you will be hearing plenty of six moths old stories by the time we get back aye, see Korofi, Goten's going to be a father." he announced slapping Goten's back. "Ah congratulations, children are always a good thing in life." He said genuinely happy for the man.

For at leats an hour now he wondered, why the young red headed girl was sitting silent and detached from the rest. "I'm sorry miss I didn't get your name." Korofi instigated, everyone went silent as they awaited Savarna to acknowledge him. She looked up slowly to him. "I am sorry, my names Savarna." she whispered, blinking here eyes lethargically and Korofi nodded, holing out held his hand for her to shake, Savarna observed it with uncertain at first, he seemed approachable and honest enough and everyone seemed to trust him, thus she took it in her own and shook it.

"I'm sorry Korofi she's worried about her father, you haven't actually met everyone from our journey, there is my father Goku, Trunks father Vegeta and Piccolo who are here somewhere on the planet." Gohan explained openly, Korofis eyebrow ridges merged closer. "Piccolo, your father is a Namek?" He asked Savarna with a slight tone in his voice, confusing Gohan greatly by this revelation.

"How did you know Piccolo was a Namek?" He asked observing their guest with uncertainty. "I have heard of him when I visited Namek once, they told me about him and that he was half a god." Korofi said turning to Gohan, who laughed along and shook his head. "No no, he's not half of a god he was once a half of the earths caretaker named Kami." Gohan clarified.

"Dende here actually took over from Kami, when he and piccolo merged back into one entity." Goten added, Korofi looked to Dende who had been sitting most of the conversation as an observer, mainly at Korofi. "I congratulate you on that honour, many Namek's would have wanted it. Now if you will excuse me a moment I need to use the restroom." He said standing and leaving the groups sight.

When his back turned and he was out of ear shot, Bra leaned in closer to Pan. "My god he is gorgeous!" she giggled and Trunks gave her an eyeful look of shock. "Gorgeous, you hit your head when we landed sis, we don't even know what he is!" He said with widened eyes, Bra rolled hers. "Its just a comment Trunks, im not marrying the guy, jeez." she replied and repositioned her mode of sitting, closing her legs beneath her.

"What's the deal Dende, why don't you like the guy?" Trunks asked, sitting with his hands together and knees resting on the inside of his elbows, ankles crossed. Dende shook his head, flattening out his lips he looked at the floor. "Nothing, he just reminds me of someone." He replied, then looking up when he heard Savarnas throat clearing, she was stressing out and in turn drying her mouth and throat, frowning he looked beside his leg and found he still had a half glass of water left, grasping it he held it out toward her. "Take it, your going to feel worse if you don't." He said kindly, holding it out in front of her as she lifting her eyes to look at him, nodding faintly she took it and slowly drank a few mouths full.

Thankyou for reading.

Go _to my deviant art page and click on the image called **A new allie...Korofi ** to meet Korofi._


	26. An art form

** In Search of Amity**

**Period 26:_ An art form_**

**

* * *

**

Goku hadn't let go of the torn piece of cape hours after finding it, his fingers smeared with mud from grasping it tightly, perhaps he felt it assisted in sensing the Namekian for it had such a strong connection to him. "Stop." Vegeta said holding up his hand, his eyes focused upon a rowdy bar across the street. "This may be a good place to start." He indicated and headed for the bar. "Right behind you." Goku said and began following at a steady pace, a dozen feet from the door his boot suddenly felt off balance, stopping he lifted it up to inspect its underside, and there on the blackened ground was a trail of fluid, purple fluid.

"Vegeta you might want to…" Goku began saying but looking up found the bar door swinging gently shut with Vegeta nowhere in sight. He jogged over to follow the prince, opening the door and stepping inside he ducked to avoid a flying bottle that smashed against the wall behind him. "Yeah, great place to start Vegeta." He uttered to himself, eyes searching the room for the prince, he spotted his tall, black hair amongst the crowd and gently he pushed through the cheering masses to make him way over to him.

Vegeta stood watching something out of Goku's view. "Find anything that might lead us to him, I think I found Namek blood outside on the street." He said coming to stand beside the prince, Vegeta took one look at Goku then pointed his chin toward something amongst the crowd, Goku turned to the centre of a large crowd that was lit by a large spotlight hanging overhead. His eyes widened when they fell upon Piccolo beneath it, his hands tied behind his back he was used as a punching bag by a number of aliens, each taking turns in pummelling him.

"This ones a good one wouldn't you say?" one said, high kicking Piccolo in the back of the head. "Indeed, anything we throw at it has no effect, we need to do it harder!" another shouted with his low IQ vocabulary, jabbing the Namek's bare stomach with knuckled fists. Piccolos cape and shoulder weights lay discarded a few feet away torn and blood ridden, Piccolo himself stood zombie like with no urge to fight back against the abuse, the base of his gi bottoms was also torn and his shoes gone.

A third creature, slightly taller stepped up with long skeletal fingers poised for attack toward Piccolo, then delivering a huge scratch across the Namek's cheek with his sharp eagle like claws, then stood back to watch as the openings he created closed over and healed. "Regeneration, what an art, its no wonder you Namek's are used for nothing but this around here hahahahah!" He chuckled and continued scratched Piccolos cheeks repeatedly, one side then the other trying to make them bleed constantly.

"NO stop!" Goku yelled pushing out from the crowd, he then stood planted with his feet apart and an open palm rose up in front of him, collecting a small amount of ki he concentrated it into the centre of his palm then outwards toward his fingers. "SOLAR FLARE!" he called out and a great flashing of yellow light engulfed the room, all whose eyes caught sight of it turned away in anguish. Goku ran up behind Piccolo and started untying the ropes. "You alright, why didn't you fight back they were killing you!" He exclaimed coming up on his side, lifting the Namek's arm up over his back and helped him to walk.

"You idiot Kackarot, a little warning would be helpful next time!" Vegeta shouted, rubbing his eyes frantically as he held the door open for him to guide Piccolo through. "I'm sorry but there wasn't time and you should know the value of always being on your guard." He chuckled, ecstatic that they found Piccolo had nauseated by his state. "C'mon evergreen pull your weight." Vegeta stated as he anchored Piccolos other arm over his back they dragged him out into the street. Going back by air was their safest bat, together the two saiyajins ascended into the night sky with their companion dangling securely between them.

Goten shook his head. "Jeez I miss her, miss having her next to me when I go to bed and when I wake up." He mused openly; Bra, Pan, and Savarna had fallen asleep along with Gohan, Pan sleeping with the crook of his arm. Trunks Dende, Korofi and himself remained watchful for Goku and Vegeta's return, the bar had quietened down due to the late hours. "You make marriage sound like a beautiful thing man." Trunks said with an unconvinced tone, Goten looked to him with pity. "You don't understand what it like when its with someone you truly love, its like you have no desire for anything in life anymore, because you have everything there in your arms." He explained with a passion, trying to show how truly it can change how you see the world.

Trunks shook his head still unconvinced. "Don't even try it man, there is no girl out there that I will ever settle for, they all look down on me and think they can control me." He stated leaning back against the wall behind him, Dende looked to him with confusion. "How can women look down on you, you have everything they desire, money, status, a good job and good looks." Dende said honestly and became even more confused when Trunks started laughing at him. "You think im a good looking man eh mate, hmm im starting to wonder about you." He utters, observing the Namek with a questioning stare and to this Dende frowned deeply. "I didn't mean it that way you moron and you know it!" he retaliated.

Trunks laughed harder but forces a serious tone. "C'mon you know im just stirring you, I know you didn't mean it like that or you would not be on this trip with me." He says honestly, trying to demonstrate that he meant nothing by it. Korofi observed that Gohan and Pan looked much alike, concluding that they were father and daughter, seeing the similarities he saw between Trunks and Bra, obviously brother and sister, but Savarna was along and of course Piccolo was her adoptive father.

"Tell me, where are Savarnas parents?" He asked leaning his question toward Dende, whom looked over to Savarna for a moment before answering. "She has none." Being brief, Korofi found this unsatisfactory as an answer to his question. "Ah, but how did she come to be with Piccolo as her father?" he asked awaiting Dendes answer with a casual glare. Dende inhaled a breath and observed her again, she slept without peace and he could see it in her facial expressions, her forehead would crease and lips formed a frown.

"She was orphaned at a very young age, when she was brought to the lookout my assistant Popo cared for her like a father, but then she turned five Piccolo took over the responsibility til this day." He explained in depth, hoping it would be enough but if it were up to him, he would tell Korofi to mind his own business. "So Piccolo sensed she was in need and searched her out, such a noble act." Korofi concluding, nodding to indicate he understood the whole story.

Dende shook his head gently. "No, it was I." He revealed as he watched her slumbering beside Pan with a thin blue blanket lying over her frail frame. "I sensed she was in need one night, I demanded that she be brought to the lookout, Piccolo refused so I went and found her myself and Piccolo followed me." He elaborated and for the first time in many years, he took pride in having done such an act on her behalf.

Korofi eyed Dendes profile curiously and could not help smiling admirably, feeling a great respect toward him for his act of good will, something he had not seen in a very long time. "You know, I take back what I said about all those other Namek's wanting to be guardian, I think no other has the one qualification that is most important…" He said and Dende motioned his left pupil toward him, waiting to hear the rest of his statement. "Tolerance for the different..." Korofi revealed.

Goku and Vegeta carried Piccolo through the skies at a steady pace; the pollution also made it more difficult, Piccolo was unable to hold down his stomach fluids due to the constant punching of his abdomen earlier. "Jesus how much more can there possibly be in there!" Vegeta said trying to avoid bile as it flew out, Goku kept one eye on the path ahead and one on the Namek, who was gradually retaining his composure and even uttering a few words. "Where, where are we?" He uttered through a slack jaw. "We are on our way to the others, now tell us what happened after the ship landed, why did you disappear?" Goku asked looking at the Namek's profile, his eyes were squinting shut from pain and he was clearly trying to hold down another batch of the sticky, green bile.

"I don't, all I remember was glass then a dark street." He answered gradually with his head hanging down limply. "The street you remember was before or after you hit it." Vegeta asked sarcastically with a smirk. "…Fuck you." Piccolo mumbled with force, Goku shot Vegeta a displeased look. "This isn't your chance to push his buttons, now help me land I can see the Mole Hole below." Goku ordered, together the pair descended gently to the alleyway, bringing their feet down from behind them they landed on them softly in the shallow water, splashing through it they dragged Piccolo to the door.

Korofi had left not long after his conversation with Dende, saying he's goodbyes to those who were still awake and sending his regards to those who slept. Gohan's eyes fluttered open gently and he stared at the uneven grey ceiling, he felt his fathers presents closing in toward them, raising to a sitting position he gently pushed Pan away to as not to awaken her. "Dads back guys, I sense hes not to too far away." He whispered and gradually stood up; Trunks glanced around also sensing his father coming in closer to their location. "Yeah my dads here too, maybe they have some bad news cause I cant sense Piccolo with them." He voiced with hopeful despair upon his face.

"There I see them and they have Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, stepping gently between the girls laying on the ground he went to assist them, he could see from here that something was terribly wrong with his mentor. The girls heard Gohan's shouting and awoke hesitantly. "Mmm what's going on?" Bra mused sleepily, rubbing her eye with her fist. "They found Piccolo." Trunks said as he stepped over and between them, Savarnas sat up abruptly and followed Trunks to find her father beaten, haggard and exhausted. "Dad, dad!" she exclaimed jumping up and hugging the great Namek around his neck. "No Savarna he's very weak." Goku warned and gently pried her aside, and then he and Vegeta set the Namek down against the wall with his legs straightened out.

"What happened to him?" Goten asked coming to the Namek's side, Dende also approached and placed his hand over Piccolos forehead with his fingers spread apart. "He's alright physically, I think the battle is going on in his mind, his head is emitting a great deal of mental energy." Dende diagnosed in a calm manner. "You have to do something, heal him." Savarna urged coming in closer to Piccolos side, placing her hand on his shoulder with concern. "I cant it wont do any good, he's the only one who can sort out what's going on up there, all I can do is console him through anything, but he isn't opening up about what's going on, he's not saying what he's thinking." Dende explained trying to sound rational and Savarnas head hung hopelessly, she knew Dende would not hold back unless he really could not help.

"We have other things to consider right now, those thugs using him as a punching bag are heavy's here, and they aren't going to just let this go." Vegeta warned as he stood observing the attention on Piccolo, Goku turned to him. "Were going to have to leave here as soon as possible, any way of knowing when or if the ship is ready?" He asked, hopeful that the response would be good. "Why what happened?" Gohan asked with eyebrows knitted together. Goku pressed his lips together. "I had to take some measures to get him, wasn't pleasant." Goku responded and started picking the Namek up as before, slinging the Namek's arm over his back. "You know what I don't want to know." Gohan added and then assisted them.

"It has been over 10 hours, there is a 40 chance that it has all been repaired and ready to go, we need to check that ourselves because they wont come and tell us." Vegeta explained as everyone started leaving, pushing through the crowd gently so to not cause a stir, reaching the door without hassle they commenced up the stairway. "Ill check ahead and make sure its all clear." Trunks volunteered, his hand placed gently over his sword lying against his right hip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	27. Take flight

In Search of Amity 

**Period 27: Take flight**

He was amazingly calm as he reached the dark door; fingers closing nimbly around his swords leather handle, and placing his other hands fingertips against the doors rough wood. Vegeta and Goku stopped a few feet behind with Piccolo hanging between them, having regained some of his strength he managed to keep the soles of his feet against the ground.  
"We cant afford to use our powers greatly here, they will find us instantly so don't screw it up." Vegeta warned and Trunks nodded before he gingerly unbuckled and untangled the doors chains, letting them slide gently through his hands so they would not knock against anything.

"Hold on to your butts." He whispers as he inhaled a great breath, hurtling the door open and jumping out with his sword perked, held loosely between his hands.  
"Go move." Goku whispers, Trunks paced forward with his blade tense, eyeing the walls of the alley for any movement, his ears perked for any sounds apart from dripping water and the splashing of boots.

"There is another passage way across the street, it leads to the docking station, it's a shorted route." Vegeta said in a horse whisper, adjusting Piccolos arm over the back of his neck for comfort.  
"Then we go that way." Trunks nodded and it was not long before they came to the end of the alleyway, it was now the dead of night yet there were still aliens commuting around the street in small proportions. Ducking his head out he looked both ways and saw no one was close enough to spot them.

"Now." He motioned with his hand, standing by he made sure everyone went by before running back to the front of the group and checking the opposite alleyway for danger. During his scrutinising he noted staircases along either side leading up the building, this made him nervous.  
"Gohan come here." He whispered and Gohan approached promptly.  
"Keep your eyes on those staircases, I get a tingling sensation when I look at them and it's shitting me." He said with a tone.  
"No worries ill keep my eyes peeled, you watch the front." Gohan responded and the two-stayed side by side, as they proceeded.

Dende straggled behind intentionally, fearful of being followed he constantly looking back to be sure. In one instance he was about to turn back to the front when he heard something, stopping he searched the dark walls they had passed and saw nothing but the staircases, his keen hearing could faintly make out the sound of low breathing coming from…. beside him. He slowly turned to the right and nothing seemed out of order, then a pair of eyes flickered open directly in his face and his own eyes widened, yet he was too slow to react. A flat alien shaped as a bat with arms and legs leapt from the wall wrapping itself around his body, they hurtled to the water logged ground with a splash.

"AHHHHHH RUN!" Bra screamed when she heard them fall, Trunks swung around and ran toward the back of the group where he heard his sisters screams, halfway there he spotted the creature wrapping its wings around Dende.  
"HOLD ON DENDE!" He called arriving beside them, as he raised his sword over his head he felt an increase of ki coming from them, he held his blade taut. Red light shone through the openings around the creature, and with a primordial scream, it exploded into a storm of blood and flesh, its essence splattering against the walls and building eves.  
Dende stood up covered in the creature's blood.  
"Are you alright?" Trunks asked lowering his sword, Dende nodded and cracked his neck both ways.  
"Yeah but lets move before more appear." He suggested.  
"You go it." Trunks agreed and started running down the alley with everyone following close behind, all eyes focussed on the walls for the camouflaged aliens.

"The stairs!" Gohan warned in a shout, six more clawed their way down landing on the ground, standing upright they snarled viciously. Vegeta recognised the one in front, he was the lead thug from the bar where they rescued Piccolo.  
"How predictable of you scum to turn up, then again we really walked into your part of town." Vegeta bantered and dropped his portion of Piccolos weight onto Goku.  
"Shut up human accomplice, I will deal with you but first I will deal with your leader and partner in crime." The thug smirked and turned his attentions onto Goku, looking helpless as he tried to hold up the injured Namek.  
"You cost me my reputation tonight soul, the only way for me to be reinstated is to take you down, and that is going to happened now." The thug announced, taking a step forward.

Goku stood up straight holding piccolo up as high as he could on his feet, though with the Namek being a lot taller it looked awkward.  
"I refuse to partake in your game, stand aside and let us go on with our business." He requested then continued in his intended direction, inclined to walk straight through the thugs.  
"I don't think you get the point human, you don't get a choice in the matter." The thug stated and stood in the saiyajins path, turning to the injured Namek in his arms and snorting.  
"Why risk your life for the shittiest species in the quadrant?" The thug asked as he eyes Piccolo with disgust.

This question from the thug raised a question from Goku, why were there no Namek's on this  
planet, there were many rogue Namek's in the universe and not all were bloodthirsty traitors.  
"What reason do you have for hating the Namek's, they are a peaceful race with no enemies." Goku stated confidently, the thug laughed aloud surprising the saiyajin a little.  
"Namek's are peaceful indeed and that is the very reason why they are the lowest class, they are fucking, sissy, slugs with no spine and only good for boxing and stretching." He laughed, his thug gang joining in with low grunts and giggles; Goku scowled angrily at the leader then inhaled a breath.

"Ill say it once more, stand aside." He said firmly with an unshakable stare. The leader seised his laughter, outraged by Goku's informality.  
"Remember those words human, they will be your last." With a swing of his fist, the lead thug missed Goku who ducked down pulling Piccolo with him.  
"Gohan heads up!" He called and swiftly slid the Namek across the ground to Gohan's waiting grasp, then turned back and narrowly dodged the thugs knee aiming for his face, leaping up from the ground to gain some leverage he flew up the alley walls toward the sky.

"GET HIM NOW, don't let him get away from me!" The leader commanded and his followers responded, climbing up the walls and staircase like a swarm of savage ants they reached Goku soon after, the closest to him leapt up grasping his ankle.  
"Ack!" Goku yelled looking down, then released a double dose of ki shots hitting it dead on between the eyes and watched it fall two dozen stories to the alley below.

Vegeta watched the spectacle above with a chuckle.  
"Aren't you going to do something?" Pan exclaimed running up to him in a panic. Vegeta seized his chuckling to look to her.  
"What on earth for girl, a pure saiyajin is more than capable of extinguishing a few serves of condensed slime, that is unless Kackarot has lost his edge" he taunted and resume his observation, meanwhile his words caught the lead thugs attention.  
"What was that, did you just say saiyajin?" He demanded stomping up to the prince threateningly. Neglecting to turn to him, Vegeta smiled wickedly to himself and rolled his shoulders comfortably.  
"Indeed I did, now why would I say such a taboo thing like that unless it were true." He tested and turned to the thug with a perpetuate grin. The thug's eyes slowly widened and he backed away feeling his stomach sink to his toes.

Looking to his followers battling in the skies above, he shrieked.  
"FALL BACK, flee my children!" he cried, and at that moment Vegeta struck out into the skies with his fists taunt, reaching the top floor of the building he hovered a moment while collecting a ball of rapid, white, electrically fused ki in his palm.  
"EAT THIS!" He called and thrusted the ki ball from his hand, watching as it affected the group of fighters in a dazzling display of steam and electrical charges, the thugs literally evaporating into air.

Goku spotted the princes preparing blast and instantly transmitted himself back down to the group; Vegeta hovered until not a spec was left of the creatures.  
"Condensed slime." he thought with a chuckle then dashed down to the alleyway, landing in front of the lead thug who was shaking with disbelief, falling to his knees he squealed like a drowning swine.  
"I am unworthy of such power, please destroy me as you did my followers, for I am worthless dust in the cracks with nothing." He pleaded crawling his way to Goku's feet and bedding his forehead down upon his boots. Goku felt sorrow for Vegeta's reactions and wished it had not had to be this way.

"I'm sorry but enough life has been taken this night, leave now and allow us to leave, I cannot fulfil your request." The gentle hearted man explained with care, stepping away from the gravelling thug he walked to Gohan to fetch Piccolo, settling the Namek him between himself and his son they made their way down the alley.  
"Shouldn't we do something with him, wont he tell someone what happened?" Gohan asked looking over his shoulder at the thug, still on his knees.  
"No, he has nothing now, this is worse than death to one of his kind." His father informed.

A set of eyes and ears were watching and listening the goings on in the alley, covered the by darkness of the shadows they followed with caution and stealth.  
Jogging down the generic alley with Vegeta as navigator Goku slid to a stop when the street on the other end came into view, licking his lips he looked to the prince.  
"Now what, through here then where to?" he asked, Vegeta stepped out to the edge and searched for their next point of contact, he spotted causeway a block away leading over one of the deep polluted river and onto a small community.

"The only way is through the residential ruins, on the other side is a direct entrance to the docking bay and our destination." He confirmed and started heading for the causeway, Goku and Gohan stepped out with Piccolo in tow, watching their surroundings carefully for any other attackers but the streets were deserted.  
"You said this is residential in here, doesn't that mean there will be people that can identify us hanging around everywhere?" Trunks asked.  
"The ruins are filled with the lowest of low lives, no one in there has the slightest interest in everyday events. It's filled with orphans, compulsive gamblers who have lost everything, and substance addicts." Vegeta explained with a well-informed tone.

Not exactly what he expected to hear but Trunks knew he was not one to complain of such things in a place such as this, reaching the wooden causeway they trod carefully across to not swing it and Goten stayed close to Bra who was not known for her swimming skills. The causeway was short and led to the ruins as Vegeta had predicted, the roofless and doorless stone, wood and cardboard homes stood unevenly around them with many of the local residence staggering, slouching or begging at the base of the walls.

"Spare a few zeni, carabi or tyoh, you look rich enough." One gaggled reaching out and weakly grasping Trunks boot, ignoring the beggar's plea Trunks pulled his boot from their grasp and moved away.  
Moans and groans raged through the area, babies cried, women screaming and Many sat with backs against crumbling buildings with rags hindering them from view, there was a large group of them huddled closely together by a fire to one side also, their faces and identities concealed.  
"We have come a quarter of the way through, don't fall behind, or you will be left to their mercy." Vegeta warned over his shoulder, stepping over broken pieces of machinery that littered the path.

Dende continued to look over his shoulder for any strange signes, his eyes were upon the large group that they had left behind a fair way back, almost half the group suddenly stood in unity, walking out to the main path they formed a straight line with each facing their direction.  
"Uh guys this doesn't seem right." He said, Goten slowed down and looked back to see, at first he was confused by the sight as Dende was but suddenly he felt a searing sting of pain erupt across his shoulder, he felt blood starting to stain his shirt and skin.

"I'm hit there firing at us!" He shouted and started running; Vegeta looked over his shoulder and cursed.  
"Dammit that thug bastard tipped them off" he shouted and started running toward the docking bay, they watched Vegeta run and knew this could not be good so they followed.  
"Tipped off about what?" Savarna asked with a limited amount of breath.  
"That I have returned, there is a bounty on me set by the ice jinn's." He responded.

Though angered everyone declined to start an argument at this time, the bounty hunters were closing in and their advanced laser rifles firing with long intervals between shots. Goten was loosing his paces fast.  
"C'mon man its just a razor burn you can make it!" Trunks urged, grasping Goten underarm as he slowed down from loss of blood, his eyes felt heavy and legs felt like they were carrying led weights for the shot had sliced a major network of veins.  
Goku and Gohan were managing with Piccolo between them, Vegeta skidded to a stop grasping and turning he grasped Savarna and Bra up under his arms before continuing to run, Dende ran up ahead and picked Pan up, carrying her closer to the front of the group.

"I'm, gonna fall." Goten mumbled and his knees capsized, his arm anchored over Trunks neck he pulled him down with him, they fell face first against the path. A light from the bounty hunters high-powered torch shun on them, Trunks tried to get Goten up but he was out and his own foot had twisted awkwardly.  
The hunters approached closer, Trunks reached for his sword that he slides out swiftly, holding it up defensively while lying on his back over Goten.  
"Come and get me you fuckers!" He called, squinting his eyes as the torch light shone bright, then from the corner of his eye a figure appeared out of nowhere and stood between them and the hunters, in his hand a replica of the weapon the hunters carry.

"Now is your chance to get to the docking bay, ill hold them off!" The figure called and started firing at the hunters, Trunks nodded and with a painful effort dragged himself, and Goten up from the ground, flying up he started catching up with the group. Their rescuer also followed at a slowed pace, turning, and firing back at their pursuers to keep them at bay.

Everyone else had made it out the other side Vegeta still held Savarna and Bra under his arms as Dende cradled Pan.  
"Where's Trunks and Goten!" Pan shouted squirming to get free of Dende, putting up a good fight against the Namek but did not even touch the ground.  
"You wont last a second in there, they are alive I can feel their life force coming closer and there is another coming too." Dende exclaimed, Goku nodded.  
"Yes I feel it too but I don't recognise it." He agreed and then they spotted Trunks fly out of the entrance and down the street toward them.  
"Look its Korofi behind them!" Gohan shouted energetically, their acquaintance from The Mole Hole had shown himself again much to his relief.

"Get the ship started now, our time has run out!" Vegeta shouted pushing the doors opening button with his elbow he headed the group through the glass walkway leading into their ships parking space, Trunks carried Goten through the air with effort as his ankle singed in pain.  
Kicking the door down Vegeta entered the room where capsule 4 stood fully functional with the front viewing screen repaired, the cargo bay door opened and he ran in with the girls.  
"Inside we haven't got much time!" Goku ordered as he and Gohan hurled Piccolo inside and Dende entered with Pan, Trunks struggle the rest of the way in on foot, Korofi was metres behind and still firing at the hunters.

Having killed one and injuring a few he felt he had the upper hand, then a shot fired slicing through the centre of his cap, penetrating deeply into his skull. He cried out painfully as his green flesh smoked with burns, quickly he puled off the cap and threw it aside then looked back to be sure he was headed for the bay door. It started to close so he turned to it and quickly leapt through the space that was left, entering he hit the floor and rolled into the opposite wall.  
With Trunks unable to pilot at 100, Savarna volunteered to take the helm.  
"Get ready ill get us up, hold on to something everyone!" with no one willing to argue she took her position in the pilots seat, flicking on all the right switches as Trunks had instructed her she powered the ship up to full.

"Hold on!" she called looking out the viewing window, she saw the hunters were still firing at them so she clutched the control stick and pulled back hard, the ship hurtled up and out an opening in the ceiling and everyone who wasn't hanging on to something went tumbling into the walls, furniture and cargo. The ships engine fire and heat singed against the bounty hunters robes, they backed away shielding their heads with their weapons and arms.

Thankyou for reading.


	28. Truths Unveiled

** In Search of Amity**

_**Period 28: Unveiled truths**_

**

* * *

**

Having exited the firing inferno of the docking bay, Savarna steered the ship further out into space, with a stroke of luck the planets defences had not triggered and their path was clear of any ships. Switching on autopilot, she ran from cockpit to find her father, who as far as she was conserned was loosing his mind, she found him on the floor beside a recovering Goku.  
"Dad!" she exclaimed, kneeling down beside him and shaking his shoulders roughly to rouse him, his eyes lay gently shut as through he were in a deep sleep, they flickered open when she wouldn't stop shaking him.  
"What happened?" he asked, bringing his open palm to cover his forehead.  
"We got away by had to take off quick, are you ok I mean do you remember anything at all that happened?" she asked with urgency, starting to sound like a nagging mother which Piccolo found utterly disturbingly like Chichi, he scowl's at her.  
"I'm fine, stop coddling me like a child girl you sound like dagger woman!" he retaliated angrily and slowly got to his feet using the wall as an aid, upset by his reaction however relieved that his memory was not far gone enough to forget Chichi.

* * *

In the cargo bay Korofi bemoaned and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up from the ground in a push up fashion he groggily rubbed the top of his bald head, the deep wound was still sizzling and saw. Gohan came running through the hallways to find him near the cargo bay doors, approaching him with a relieved smile.  
"Are you alright, man I can't believe you just turned up at exactly the right time, how did you…" Gohan suddenly stopped in his tracks, when Korofi looked up to him, his face was one Gohan reconstructed into something he could never forget.  
He could not believe his eyes; he had only seen such a sight once when Lord slug attacked earth over 15 years earlier, then it was from Piccolo tearing his own ears from his head to withstand his younger self's whistling.  
"Your a Namek!" he stated with a shock and Korofi nodded hesitantly, walking up to Gohan he started to make some strange grunting sounds and is face twisted painfully. 

Shockingly a pair of elongated, pointy ears protruded from either side of his head where the holes used to be, then two long, thin antennas popped out of his forehead above his thick eyebrow ridges. Gohan noticed the earrings still hung from Korofis ear, only now on the lobe.  
"Yes, im sorry for deceived you Gohan, but I could not reveal my true nature to the creatures of that planet, I wouldn't have survived their tortures ways toward my race, after all I am no warrior." The Namekian explained and though he had lied.

Gohan felt he was not owed an apology by the Namek and rested a hand upon his shoulder" No need to apologise friend, your life is your own and you have no need to reveal it to anyone but I must say, I am surprised by your true self." Gohan assured, but still he was confused about this individual's motive.  
"Why did you stay there if you knew your life would be in danger?" He asked removing his hand; Korofi gave a brief nod realising his actions seemed strange to someone on the outside, since he was now stuck with the earthling and explanation was in order.  
"My story is a long one, but I can cut it down to a satisfying explanation Gohan, please let us walk, it helps the memories arise better." He indicated with an open hand indicating down the hallways, with Gohan obliging.

They paced gently along the floor of the hallway.  
"I was born on old Namek, but I never had a farmers dedication or a warriors heart." He started and Gohan stopped.  
"With that fantastic display of bravery you showed down there, I say your more warrior than you think, I mean you have the height for it." Gohan complimented and pointing toward the ceiling, Korofi chuckled and they continued walking.  
"Thankyou but its not the life I want to lead, I left old Namek when I was a teenager against my fathers will, it was so I could travel become the first Namekian explorer in history, discover things that me and my friends as children had only dreamed of." Korofi revealed with a visionary gaze and Gohan shook his head chuckling, Korofi looked to him with confusion.  
"Why do you find that funny, did I say something strange?" He asked, Gohan shook his head and looked to the floor.  
"You are the only adult I have ever met who isn't afraid to say exactly what they wanted to become when they were young, and be as proud of it now as he was then." He explained sliding his hands in his pockets, a constant smile across his face.  
"Ah, and that is a good thing?" The Namek asked.  
"Yes, it is a good thing." Gohan replied.

There was a prief pause."I'm a teacher, every year I see a stream of students who come looking for an education to secure a future, only rarely they there because they wanted to be, most are because their dreams wouldn't come true in our imperfect world. They would go hungry trying to be what they always wanted, an astronaut, president or a millionaire." He reflected, and it saddened him to think about it and he wondered did he really want to be a teacher anymore?. "Your well respected, on Namek teachers are highly regarded for their ability to pass on knowledge because it is a hard thing to do." Korofi commented and Gohan laughed aloud.

"I'm afraid teachers are unpopular on earth, it just goes to show the difference between our worlds doesn't it, anyway we need to get up into the main hall, I think everyone should know the truth about you." He instigated as they reached the staircase and climbed it.

* * *

Trunks hopped on one leg through the hallway with Goten over his shoulder emitted low moans of pain, behind him Bra and Pan followed to help and as they entered the medical bay, assisted to lower Goten to a stainless steel table.  
"I need morphine, bandages and a stitching kit." Trunks ordered grasping Goten's sleeve in both hands taring it apart to the shoulder.  
Bra ran to a steel cupboard on the wall and retrieved an I.V bag of liquid morphine, Pan fetched the stitching kit and bandages from a draw across the room, they came back to find Trunks holding down Goten who was started struggling.  
"Pan I need you to help me hold him down, get around behind his head!" Trunks ordered. Dropping the bandages Pan moved into position holding Goten's down shoulders against the table, it took all of her strength.  
"Bra get that I.V in I cant do anything with his swinging his arms around!" Trunks snapped, not meaning to be cruel but the situation was getting dangerous. 

Bra hurried and fortunately inserted the needle in on the first try, and then reaching across adjusted the I.V stands height.  
"Good, get on the end I need you to hold down his ankles." He indicated with a nod of his head and chin, a strand of his hair then fell into his left eye.  
"Tie my hair." he asked aloud, squeezing shut the hair infected eye as Pan leaned over to lend a pink hair elastic from around her wrist, slicking her fingers through his hair from forehead to neck she ties it back securely.  
"Thanks, the morphine starting to kick in you can start cleaning him up sis." He assured and stood back from the table.

Pan also stood back breathing heavily and looking to Trunks she spotted it.  
"Oh there's one in your eye, here let me get it." Pan pointed out and reaching over with her fingers, gently pulled the lavender strand out from between his pail eyelashes.  
Without thinking, he stood still and allowed her to do so, feeling no pain or discomfort he opened his eyes normally.  
"You have a gentle touch there, you know you would have made a great doctor Pan." He smiled sweetly at her strikingly black eyes, in no hurry to turn away.  
Bra looked up from Goten's wound and raised an eyebrow.  
"Um, Bro he's decomposing already, come back to reality capsule 4 to Trunks!" Bra shouted, breaking him from his trance he did not utter a word and proceeded to clean Goten's wound.

* * *

"Vegeta you alright?" Goku asked.  
"Of course I am, instead of checking on people who are standing, check the mortally wounded in the med bay." The prince commented and turned his attention.  
Goku knew Goten was wounded but also knew he was in Trunks capable hands, he was however concerned about their guest, who was wondering around somewhere in the cargo bay.  
"Does anyone know anything about that guy who helped us out?" He asked generically, looking around at Savarna, Piccolo, and Dende who were in the room.  
"Yes, we met in the bar you left us at, he helped Gohan get drinks from the bartender and hung around with us for a while." She explained  
"Ok, does anyone know if he survived take off?" He asked to a quiet audience. 

"He did dad." Gohan spoke from the stairway leading up from the cargo bay, followed closely behind by Korofi and Goku jaw dropped into a smile when his eyes came to rest upon him, he was thrilled to say the least.  
"Hey another Namek, look Dende and Piccolo you got another guy on board who you can hang around with, its great to meet you Korofi im Goku." The saiyajin approached offering his hand to the taller Namek, Korofi froze.  
"Your Goku, I didn't believe it when Gohan told me you were his father, im sorry I doubted your word Gohan." He said turning to Gohan with a face full of apology and Gohan shook his head forgivingly.

Dende nodded a greeting to the new Namekian and gave a half smirk, Korofi nodded in return respectfully to the guardian.  
Piccolo's strength was slowly returning and he managed to walk over beside Goku, he observed the equal hight Korofi with a calculating scowl.  
"Your not corrupted, so why are you away from the planet Namek?" Piccolo instigated critically, Korofis lips parted to speak but Gohan intervened.  
"Uh he's a traveller, interested in getting himself in the record book as the first Namekian explorer Piccolo." Gohan explained on impulse, he trusted Korofi and never doubted his story, Piccolo turned to his student with the same scowl.  
"Planet Namek doesn't have record books." He noted and Gohan mouth went dry.  
"Oh well um, they should have then." He chuckled pathetically.

Korofi felt he must intervene.  
"Its true Sir Piccolo, I am a traveller and it is my dream to be the first Namekian…" He tried to explain, but was cut off by Piccolo raising his palm to him.  
"Shut up, im not interested in your life story." He stated, and lowering his hand walked away leaving everyone confused, one moment he was deep into an interrogation that he instigated the passed it off as an interruption to his time.

Korofi turns to Goku uncertain of what had just happened.  
"I'm sorry if I offended him, it wasn't my intension because I have great respect for him." He said with concerned, and Goku shook his head assuring.  
"You did nothing wrong, he just hasn't been himself lately but forget about that, lets get to know each other better." He instigated and led their guest toward one of the lounges; Gohan following close behind but Savarna and Dende remained behind with disinterest.

Savarna observed Dende, curios and confused by his reaction to the true Korofi.  
"Did you know he was a Namek?" She asked him from across the room, he turned to her briefly then returned his gaze to the group leaving the room.  
"Of course I did, when someone isn't astute in the ways of blocking their mind from outside interference, much can be revealed and also, we were born in the same year." He stated with a confident air and Savarna rolled her eyes.  
"Do you always have to put on an air of self assurance whenever you say anything, it gets real repetitive after a while and frankly your real boring." She accused the guardian with a mixture of tones and facial movements.  
Dendes brow ridges came closer together and he turned to her.  
"Why do you always have to start a fight whenever I speak, im sick of you always finding a way for us to stop getting along." He said heatedly, surprising her, she tensed when he started walking toward her hurriedly with a firm expression upon his face.

He paused shortly when he reached her.  
"I'm sorry, ok im sorry for what happened at the lookout, im sorry for attacking you and im just sorry for everything that happened when I returned... is that what you want to hear? What else do I have to do to make you understand this, tell me what!" He shouted inches from her face, Savarna eyes flickered back and forth between his, the heated emotions from him aroused a profound anger and longing that stirred in a deep, dark place within her.  
Whipping around she stomped away from him in a huff, she could feel the heat crawling into her throat and evaporating out her eyelids.  
"You not walking away this time, this ends right here right now, I asked you WHAT I need to do!" He shouted as he followed her out of the room and down one of the hallways, she continued walking away and he followed persistently, repeating the same question to her. Unknown to him, tears were brimming her eyelids and her lips quivered.  
"Just leave me alone, scram!" She screamed as she walked further, he ignored her words and followed until they entered the viewing lounge, where the enormous viewing window was located.

She stopped at the window crossing her arms tightly, bitting her top lip firmly as he stopped a few feet behind her.  
"Your so selfish that you think you can continue acting like a child and get your way whenever it suits you, I have news for you young lady its not going to last much longer, you better start shaping up or your going to have a hell of a ride ahead, worse than any attack I pulled on you!" Dende cursed, he could feel his frustration going out of control and already he had overstepped his bounds, speaking to her in such a way, if Piccolo was himself he would have killed him by now.

Bitting his tongue he walked an uneven circle in the centre of the room, turning back, he was in a position where he was able to see her reflection in the window, his breath caught in his throat when he saw her tears streaming down her face.  
"Look, im tired of fighting you all the time Savarna." He stated with control in his voice, the anger in him subsided slightly as he heard her sniffle in a long breath.

Finally, she slowly turned to face him and as he had observed, the tears stained her cheeks from eyelids to jaw line.  
"You want to know why I hate you so much, you really want to know why?" She shouted tearfully.  
"You left us, you left me and you promised you would come back, I lived off those words for years as a child. I would wait and wait and wait on the lookout for Dad to come and tell me you had come home." She expressed with uncontrollable tears flowing, her breath almost spent and body exhausted from crying.  
"But you never did, then Dad sent me away to live with Goku an Chi chi, he had Goku come and DRAG me away because he knew I wanted to stay. And I thought if only Dende were here he would have let me stay, he would have let me stay here…" She pushed the words from her body with all she had, inhaling a long staggering breath before continuing.

Dende listened intently, his chest tense and his breathes far between.  
"I never was myself after that and dad knows I never forgave him for it, I never slept happily again and I never dreamed again, all I have are nightmares of ghosts coming out of the darkness to terrify me to awaken, all because you left!" She relieved her conscious fully and it was then that her anger subsided, and her true inner pain came out.  
"Why did you leave, was I a burden to you, was it a mistake that you took me from the alley to save me. Was I a disappointment to you I just want to know, tell me why, why did you leave me there alone?" She screamed out in a painful display, knocking herself off balance from exhaustion, her knees began quivering abnormally beneath her.

Dende saw this and ran forward, catching her as they collapsed beneath her letting her dead weight fall into his arms, he held up and embraced her as she sobs uncontrollably against his arm.  
With his arms cradling her, he felt only shocked by the truth she had withheld from her past, her hand grasped the shoulder of his robe tightly and refused to let go, he responded by holding her comfortingly and gently placing his cheek against hers.  
"I'm sorry, im sorry I wasn't there for you Sav, I didn't know how much of a mistake it was leaving until now, but my reasons were nothing to do with you." He whispered softly against her cheek, feeling no response from her yet he felt an overwhelming sense of calm, he didn't want to let her go as if to make up for all the time that he had denied her his presents.  
Looking down to her hand on his arm, he noted she was still wearing the bracelet he had given her on the day of his return to earth; it brought a smile to him face.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading**


	29. Unanticipated reaction

** In Search of Amity **

**Period 29: Unanticipated reaction**

**

* * *

**

In Med Bay, Trunks articulately stitched Goten closed; miraculously the patient was awake and sitting up talking.  
"Did you even get a swing at them, I mean they were practically standing on us?" He asked of Trunks.  
"No Korofi did all the work while we were on the ground, one was almost close enough to spear but it didn't happened." He admitted morosely, keeping his hands nimble with the last stitch.  
"Shit, Tapion would be pissed about this, he gave you that sword with the intention you would use it." He reminded, recollecting the swords previous wielder, a great warrior, and friend, even if only for a short time.

Trunks clicked the tip his tongue against the back of his teeth.  
"Tapion is the last thing on my mind right now, but he was a good friend, one I hated to loose. I still have the sword Dende gave me here too you know." He mentions.  
"Yeah I saw you carrying it in, where did you put it?" Goten asks.  
"In the cargo bay, near the crates. Listen there's something else I need to get off my chest, I can't tell you about it though, im sorry." He conversed, snipping off an extra piece of stich with a pair of small silver scissors.

Goten was hurt by this, he though he and Trunks shared all their troubles, but he would respect his friend's wishes, he slipped off the table to his feet.  
"Whatever you say, just remember if it gets too heavy im always there to lend a hand or ear, thanks for the stiches man." He offered, slapping his companion's shoulder thankfully and left med bay.  
Trunks cleaned up alone; grasping a humid rag from the sink he wiped the residue blood from the tabletop, stoping a moment to reach back into his hair, pulling out Pans pink elastic hair band and allowing his long tresses to fall back around his face.  
Fiddling the object between his thumb and forefinger, he sighed.  
"Gohan… how am I going to explain this to him."

* * *

Goku directed Korofi to sit on the black, three-seater couch and he accepted stepping around a small rectangular coffee table, tugging the hem of his pants up a notch before taking a seat.  
Both Goku and Gohan each took a seat in one of the recliners on either side of the couch; they too were black and thick leather, Gohan crossed his left ankle over his right knee and settled back, a certain part of the Namek jumped out at him due to how large they were.  
"So, you did bring something with you from home." He said leaning forward slightly, pointing to the booties on the Namek's feet, Korofi snorted a chuckle.  
"Yeah, they are amazingly comfortable and don't soak up water, great for travelling on foot over long distances. " He explained straightening his leg out and showing off his left foot, the saiyajins nodded with interest.

Goku leaned his back deep into the chair comfortably.  
"Please tell us about where you born, which village and family?" He instigated, interlocking his fingers and resting them in his lap.  
"Well, I was born in the capital village beneath Gurus tower, Dende, his brother and I grew up in the same community, though we didn't have much to do with one another. More by reputation than contact." He clarified; Goku and Gohan looked to one another knowing each had the same question in mind.  
"You and Dende knew each other, why didn't he say anything." Goku stipulated.  
"Perhaps he didn't recognise you with your altered appearance, though he did seem distant after you arrived." Gohan supposed, rubbing his chin with thumb and forefinger, Korofi dismissed the theory.  
"No, he knew who and what I was, you cant fool another Namekian no matter what you do." He revealed with a one sided smirk, Gohan nodded.  
"That makes sense, im sure us saiyajins have a way of sniffing out others of our kind too." He chuckled.  
"Ok, I think its time we explain to you exactly what the situations is here Korofi, it concerns you more than you may know." Goku proposed, Korofi looked back and forth between the two men, unsure of how the situation of a group of earthling could have anything to do with him.

Goku was careful of his words as he lay it all down, earth, Dende's return then the awful truth about new Namek and its unthinkable loss of life and their quest to save it from immanent destruction.

Hours passed by the time the full story ended, by then Korofi had turned pail with unspoken grief, he couldn't take in what had happened to his people, burying his face in his hand he rubbing his eyes roughly with his fingertips, looking up to the opposite wall he blinked open his eyes.  
"My father, brothers, uncles, grandfathers, great grandfathers… they were all farmers…they didn't have a chance." He angered with control, standing up and walking away from the couch to take a breather.  
Goku pressed his lips together regretful, he could not begin to understand the impact it was having upon Korofi, to learn his entire family is gone and perhaps forever.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I will find a way to put things right, I am leading this quest because I feel it's a possibility." He pledged, leaning forward from his seat with his hands hanging limply between his knees.

Korofi nodded.  
"I wish you all the best of luck, you are going to need it." He presented, Gohan blinked with confusion.  
"What do you mean… your not coming with us?" He stated standing from his seat, Goku looked over to his son motioning him to sit back down.  
"That's right, landing on new Namek in itself is suicide, what you intend to do once there in unthinkable." He made known and turned to the pair, Gohan walked toward him with a question filled expression.  
"But, they are your people and they are suffering, you cant just abandon them." he alleged with purpose, Korofis reaction was one of indifference.  
"I did it once and I will do it again, besides there is nothing left for me there… now." Turning away, he began leaving the lounge; Goku leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.  
"Your strong Korofi, stronger than you think, you could make a difference to those that are left, us alone may not be enough." He relayed in a hopes it would convince the Namekian to change his mind.

He stopped, turning the corner of his eye toward them.  
"I pity you Goku… if its not too much trouble, could I be left off at the next space station?" He requested. Goku gazed at the coffee table for a moment, observing the frosted shapes in the clear glass.  
"It can be arranged Korofi, it may be several days before we come across a system though." He explained.  
"That's fine, thankyou Goku." He responded and finalised his leaving of the lounge, vanishing from the room silently.  
The two left behind sat wordlessly, Gohan looked to his father before speaking.  
"I really thought he would help, I mean… I didn't befriend him for it I just though…" he trailed off, Goku knew his son meant well, but it didn't matter.  
" It was his choice son, no one should be forced to fight even if it is for their own people, you need a reason to fight and I get a feeling that his reasons are buried too deep to reach." He explained, Gohan who nodded his understanding.  
"Yeah… listen I need to talk to Bra, I'm hoping she might show Korofi around since they seemed to get along at the bar, ill see you soon." He said.  
"Will do." Goku responded.

* * *

He found her in the kitchen preparing the days lunch, smelled line vegetable omelette and tofu sausages.  
"How are you holding up, how is Goten doing?" He asked approaching the centre of the room.  
Bra looked over her shoulder briefly to him before turning back to the omelette in the pan.  
"He's fine, standing and walking around actually, a good sign." She informed, turning the plate sized omelette over onto its uncooked side.

Gohan nodded gratefully then approached the large dining table, taking a seat so that he was facing her.  
"I need a favour from you if you can spare the time, Korofi needs to be shown around the ship, and since you both get along well, I was hoping you would do it." He put forth, his eyes focussed upon the smooth grainy wood of the table top, she was silent for a few moments and he felt his request denied.  
"Yeah… sure." She replied with a lengthy pause between words that of course caught his attention; he sat up attentively in his seat.  
"Has something happened, is someone ill, is it Piccolo?" He pressured and stood from his chair, his mentor still a great concern for him.

Bra shook her head abruptly and turned to him.  
"No, no one is ill and Piccolo is fine, it's not really my place to talk about it, it isn't my business, actually forget I said anything." She applied, walking across the floor to fetch another plate from the cupboard.  
He did not divulge any further, however his concerned didn't fade about the matter, none the less he had what he'd come for and felt assures that their guest would be properly received.  
"Thanks again for taking this responsibility Bra, I owe you a well deserved gift for your next birthday." He confirmed, pushing his chair from the table and standing, stepping away he pushed it under again and proceeded leaving to attend to other matters, his hands slipped deep into his front pockets.  
"Wait, Gohan." Bra called and he stopped instantly turning to her.  
"Talk to Trunks, its all I can tell you." She passed hesitantly and he nodded obligingly.  
"I will do that, see you in a little while for dinner." He responded, leaving with his stride quickened slightly.

Making his way hurriedly down the staircase leading to Med Lab, he felt tense and the anticipation with him was overwhelming, his younger brother suddenly appeared from inside one of the dorm rooms, slipping on an old, clean shirt, gently to avoid breaking his newly placed stitches.  
"Hey little bro how you feeling, you look pretty upbeat considering what you just went through." Gohan commented, gently turning his brothers arm to view the sticked more clearly.  
"That liquid morphine is my new best friend, I tell you it's the next best thing to sex." He chuckled as he buttoned up the shirt, Gohan laughed.  
"That's saying something, but hey ill catch you later I need to find Trunks, get going up stairs dinners almost ready." He indicated, pointing back the way he came.  
"No worries, ill save yours from Dad and Vegeta" Goten called back as his brother continued hurriedly down the corridor.

Goten turned to head toward the kitchen when Piccolo stepped into his field of view, strangely wearing a long green jacket.  
"Heya Piccolo how are you feeling?" He inquired curiously, his eyes looking down to finish buttoning up his shirt.  
"I'm sorry Goten but im not Piccolo, its Korofi." He pointed out to the half saiyajin; Goten looked up and blinked widely at the Namek.  
"Whoa this is out of this world, you're a Namek too!" He explained in surprise, making Korofi smile shyly.  
"Hey why not proud, the Namekian are one of the greatest races in the universe!" He said excitedly, Korofi again looked down shyly.  
"I am Goten Sir, the reason I kept a disguise was to protect myself from harm, but that is over now." He explained and moved to walk past.  
"Ah I see, hey wait where are you going now?"  
"I was looking for Master Piccolo, I was hoping to speak with him, that is if he is willing." He publicized openly, Goten considered the idea.  
"I guess you could, you can usually find him down in the cargo bay or on the upper levels meditating, either way I wouldn't expect a warm welcome from him… come up stairs to the kitchen when your ready ok" He informed.  
" I thankyou for the warning sir, I will join you all up stairs soon." He replied and turned to leave.  
"Korofi." He called and Korofi stopped, turning to face him.  
"Goten will do." He said with a broad closed lip smile, Korofi nodded respectfully as the feelings between the two eased.

The Namekian jogged away toward the upped levels, searching for his elusive elder.  
Dende gently grasped Savarnas shoulders, pushing her away to look at her face, her skin soft and fragile against the tips of his claws, she refused to look up at him, her hair matted across her forehead and eyes.  
She reached into her pocket, pulling out her ventilator, taking two long puffs to calm her breathing.  
"Listen to me now, I had no choice in what happened and why I didn't come back, I couldn't and you know that, I told you what happened, it's the whole reason we are on this ship in the middle of space." He prompted, gently releasing her so she could stand on her own.  
"If I could turn back the clock I would, id give anything to be young again, in the lookout library with a book about philosophy in my hand. Standing on the lookout and overlooking with the earth Piccolo, without having to know what I do, having to seen what I have." He relinquished as an effort to make amends.

Gently she removed the hair from her face and eyes to look into his, they were to her dismay full of sorrow and regret, and without thinking, and she nodded her forgiveness in a way that he understood.  
He gradually smiled, it was a smile that his facial muscles had not display in a long time; it was pure internal peace for something had been repaired, and it was the relationships between them at last.  
"I think its time we start fresh, see each other for who the other really is, not see them for their mistakes." Savarna put forth with a rare wisdom.  
"So, have you forgiven me finally?" He asked.  
"I think I have and it feels, it feels good." She replied surprised with herself, her lips spanning into serenity.  
"Your wrong about one thing though." She added  
"What?" He asked curiously  
"Your still young"

At first he walked the way but found it too time consuming, flying up Korofi made his way to the upper levels to find him, though not powerful, the ability to fly and create clothing was with him.  
"Master Piccolo?" He called, feet touching down on the top level, no response came apart from the gentle humming of heaters and the buzzing electrical links.  
"I don't mean to intrude sir, but I wish to speak with you" he stated, stepping cautiously around he scanned the darkened area, it was full of wall consoles, wiring, airlocks and a single porthole window letting in a sparse amount of light.

Standing before it he looked out to the star struck blackness outside, a quiet and comfortable space if you were an unhappy soul, he though.  
There seemed no sign of the great warrior and former god, as he walked back to the railing that opened to the hollow of the ship, gripping his hands loosely around the stained cold metal he searched the opposite end of the level, the walls generic as the ones behind him.

A great hand clamped itself tightly around his Adams apple, jerking his skull back against a muscular chest, with fear engulfing Korofi grasped the fingers around his throat with both hands and held steady. Watching as another hand armed with a clasp of live wires came into the corned of his vision, sparks flying wildly on its end.  
"Your questions better be valid." Piccolo stated, his face coming closer to the back of Korofis skull.  
"P… please sir…I …. I … cant… breath." Korofi gaggled.  
"Drop the sir crap, I have a name and im proud of it"  
"Y..es…Piccolo" he gaggled again.  
Piccolo frowned, dropping his grip of the Namek's throat, walking back to the console from which the wires came, replacing them in their proper sockets.

Korofi fell forward onto the railing, massaging his throat to reopen his airways.  
"Goten told me… (Cough)…not to expect a warm welcome" he coughed hatefully.  
"Did he now, you best listen to that boy."  
"I didn't expect it to be life threatening, then again it's my own fault for dropping my guard." Korofi admitted, standing he swallowing a few lumps of saliva, clearing his throat.

He turned to see Piccolo who was leaving down a short dark corridor, he followed cautiously, but as he did he could sense more than just one entity in the room, he concentrated upon the sensation, picturing it in his stomach as it would look. It formed into the shape and colour as it he did when they first met.  
"Piccolo are you ill?" He asked  
"No."  
"Have you felt different in recent times, out of sorts, distant or depressed?"

Piccolo stopped and turned to him agitated.  
"If this is what you came for I regret not killing you when I had the chance, what are you getting at boy?" he demanded.  
"I sensed something within you earlier and now, a parasite or virus, it's eating away at your inner walls." He revealed with concern.  
"Parasite, what ridiculousness is this, Namekians are unable to contract illness." He retaliated dismissfuly.  
"Not an illness, an invasion that is feeding off you. I am certain of this Piccolo you must listen to me." He persisted.  
"Why should I listen to you boy, you are nothing but a space hopper without a ship, you're the parasite as far as im concerned now take your leave before I send you." Piccolo released.  
"I was a healer." Korofi revealed.

Piccolo stopped and turned, his eyes squinted systematically at the younger Namek, and he senses his genuineness and that concerned him.  
"What do you see?" he asked.  
"I don't know what it is, please allow me to examine you, and I may have a better chance at identifying it."  
Piccolo tiled his head back untrustingly.  
"What kind of examination?" he asked.  
"Very simple and painless, I need you to lie down and relax. Trust me I used to be the resident healer in the ruins of Amrosis 4." He revealed to help ease Piccolos reluctance.  
"I see" Piccolo responded.

Without further ado, he lay down on the smooth concrete floor and closed his eyes.  
"Thankyou, now just relax" Korofi instructed and kneeled down beside him, bringing his hands up and spreading his thin fingers apart he one upon Piccolos forehead and the other upon his stomach and shut his eyes.

Concentrating his energy into either palm, a light blue aura emitted over Piccolos skin, gently speeding over the patient's entire body. Now Korofi could see everything inside the patient in a swirl of shapes and colours that identified each object to him, a sweep of the neck down found nothing apart from dehydration.  
"You need to drink more, your liver looks depleted … its also responsible for you reduced libido." Korofi diagnosed with his tone serious and professional.  
"Watch yourself boy, or ill cut yours off permanently." He growled throatily.

Korofi did not respond, concentrating now upon the head and pushing all his power into the hand upon Piccolos forehead.  
Searching through the masses of vessels, strong brainwaves made themselves known sparking like enraged fuses as he passed them.  
He saw Piccolos ki centre and was mesmerised by its strength and vividness however its shape was strange, it looked as though it were splitting apart over a period of time, and them without warning a rush of power lunched from the ki source and attacked.  
"AHHH!" Korofi screamed as his hand received shockwaves of multiple jolts, burning so boldly that his skin pealed away.

He was thrown from Piccolos side, up in the air and to the opposite wall back first.  
"What the!" Piccolo awoke and sat up delirious to what happened, only that he heard the young Namek scream and saw him at the base of the wall clasping his ravaged hand beneath his opposite armpit, rocking back and forth grinning in pain.  
"What was it, what did you see… tell me boy!" Piccolo growled waling up and raising Korofi up from the floor by the collar of his coat.  
"I don't know" he squirmed  
"What do you mean you do not know, it just attacked you, you must have seen it!" he shook the Namek.  
"I didn't, I have never seen anything like this before I swear."  
"Dammit boy tell me!" Piccolo screamed shaking Korofi harder who was throbbed in pain, his hand grazing against his coat.  
"I cant!" He screamed back, Piccolo dropped him to the ground.

Storming back and forth in the short corridor the warrior was loosing tolerance, Korofi pulled his hand out into view, he cringed, the skin had only slightly regenerated, and muscle tissue was still visible.  
"I don't know what it was, but I do know that it is alive and it's not feeding off you." He pronounced.  
"Its not, then why is it in me, do I look like an apartment block to them?" Piccolo demanded, standing over Korofi with his fists taunt.  
"I don't know, but its not there to harm you and it's also not ready to leave yet. It attacked me to protect itself from being expelled." He explained with his hand in clear view of Piccolo, he kneeled down to observe it.  
"It did this?" he asked, Korofi nodded.  
"Then leave it, it only intended to injure you not kill you, ill deal with it in my own way." Piccolo announced and stood. He started walking back to his place by the small porthole window, then stopped,  
"Is it normal for some parasites to speak to you?" He asked with his back to him.  
"No, parasites want to hide from you, not announce their presence." Korofi responded much to Piccolos distress.

* * *

Thankyou for reading 


	30. I shall be there…

**In Search of Amity**

**Period 30: **_Unanticipated reaction_

_

* * *

_

Gohan entered the Med bay to find it deserted, he was sure Trunks would be cleaning up after stitching Goten, the man in question walked from an adjoining room and halted upon seeing Gohan, drying his hands with a soiled rag.  
"Gohan." he uttered nervously "Hey Trunks, I just thought id drop by to see how things were holding up, you did a real good job on Goten and I wanted to thank you." He announced walking to the lavender haired man.  
"Oh yeah it was my pleasure, other than that things are fine down here I just finished cleaning up." He said tossing the rag into the closest sink; he reached for his sword that lay in the corner.  
"Good good, um, was there anything you needed to speak to me about." Gohan instigated, from the moment he walked in Trunks seemed anxious, Trunks sighed with a nod.  
"Yeah there is something, lets talk in the lab." Trunks suggested.  
Gohan complied; they entered the door Trunks had come out of moments earlier.  
"Seems everyone has something to say to me today, I wonder what yours will be, is Piccolo pregnant or something?." He joked with a chuckle and Trunks shook his head with a grin.  
"No, its about Pan, I wanted to talk to you about your daughter Gohan." He revealed and took a seat on a lab stool.

Gohans tongue pierced against the inside of his cheek and he nodded faintly, he was an intelligent man and with accordance to Trunks timid expression, along with the many observations he had made of this man scrutinising his daughter in an impure way, came to a conclusion.  
"Your have eyes for her, don't you." He stated, his face stern and eyes staring straight through the young man. Trunks looked down then nodded, he felt exposed and vulnerable, Gohan looked up and around the room as he pondered his response, exhaling a breath he bit his bottom lip and returned his gaze to trunks, the young man unable to look into his eyes.  
"Do you love her?" He asked  
"Yes sir" He replied, making Gohan ponder his next decision carefully  
"Trunks, you're a decent young man with great credentials, strong spirit and dedicated heart, but… I can't give you my answer now." He revealed, with that turned, and walked from the lab room leaving Trunks behind. Rubbing his eyes with his fingertips he breathed in to calm his jitters, he had never felt this was before about a woman, he saw her as everything that he lacked and desired to touch her, but never would he do so against Gohan's wishes.

* * *

It was dinnertime in a few moments, standing he headed for the kitchen.  
Gohan climber slowly up the stairs his mind filled with contemplation of how he would handle this, he trusted Trunks completely but couldn't bring himself to give up his little girl to him, he felt it wasn't just his decision and because of this his path took him to the cockpit.  
Stepping inside he closed the door and took a seat in the pilots seat, looking down he saw the ship was still in autopilot. 

He proceeded to activate the communications console, flicking on the necessary switches he watched the screen slowly light up with interference, looking to the keypad on eth control panel he entered the galaxy code, planet code, country code, and comm. code to contact Bulma.  
"Hello anyone there?" he said, but interference was still strong so he tuned the round dial beside the keypad to get a clearer transmission.  
"Hello anyone, Bulma its Gohan, answer please." He said and the screen finally cleared up and Bulma appeared and had not changed one bit.  
"Gohan your alive!" She shouted.  
"Yeah, sorry for the delay but we had problems getting the ship repaired how is everyone there?"  
"They are good, Marrons about 5 months now and looking great, so tell Goten ok," She said joyfully, her round earrings dangling from her ears.  
"Will do Bulma, ill just update you on our progress first ok." He said.  
"Sure fire away." She said with her laptop ready on a table beside her.

Gohan started to transmit the ships logs, all automatically updated or whenever Bra entered the info, everything from food storage, fuel tank, and personnel health. Bulma scrutinised certain points of information silently, a few caught her eye especially.  
"A new crewmember hey" she said and continued reading the entry.  
"He's a Namekian, you found a Namek on a fuelling station?" she exclaimed looking back at the screen.  
"Yeah just out stroke of luck, he's an alright guy too but he wants to be dropped off at the next system, any idea how far that will be?" he asked  
"Um lets see… about two days travel, there is one right on your corse and its pretty well populated, so im sure he can find a place to stay." She informed and continued reading the rest of the logs.

After a few moments, her face saddened.  
"Oh dear, Piccolo is getting worse huh, gosh, any idea what his problem is I mean you would know better than anyone." She asked and Gohan nodded.  
"That one of my problems trying to figure that one out, but I really need to talk to Videl as well, is she there?" he asked.  
"Uh, no I haven't seen her in a week, I can give her your number if you like, you can call from your console." she offered but Gohan refused.  
"No I have that its fine, but maybe I can talk to you first anyway." He started.  
"Sure tell me hun im all ears." She beamed  
"Bulma, Trunks wants to get involved with Pan and I need to have Videl blessing before I can give mine, is this idea alright with you?" He asked with diplomacy, Bulma was silent for a moment and only blinked.  
"Oh my god! our babies are in love Gohan of course its alright with me, I wouldn't have it any other way!" She shouted blissfully.

Gohan chuckled happily; it helped relieve the pressure a little for him.  
"I'm glad Bulma I really am, I better get going cause I need to talk to Videl and thanks again for everything." He held, and then remembered.  
"Oh one more thing, do you have Krillin's number there, id like to give him a buzz." He asked  
"Sure, which you want, city apartment or Kame house?"  
"Better give me both" he suggested.  
"Ok transmitting them through, you will find them ships personal directory assistance." She confirmed, typing all the information through on the laptop.  
"Fantastic, thanks again Bulma we will see you again soon" he said waving.  
"Seeya Gohan, come back alive ok, and all the best to our kids!" she called and the screen went blank.

Now he turned to the headset hanging off the panel and grasping it, he slipped it on comfortably, repeating the same sequences, only he added his home phone number as well. Leaning back he waited as he heard the pone ringing, the handle picked up, and Videls voice came through. "Hello" "Hey beautiful" he replied.  
"Gohan? Oh Dende are you alright where are you?" she called back  
"I'm ok and everyone else is too, were off the fuelling station and back on corse, there is something I need to tell you." He stated.  
"Oh what is it?" she asked.  
"Trunks wants to start seeing Pan, he asked me this afternoon and I told him I couldn't give him an answer yet, I wanted to hear from you first." He stated and Videl was silent on the other end.  
"Honey I, I think its wonderful but im just worried about the age difference, he's a but old for her isn't he, he has so much more experience on his side." she though and awaited his opinion.  
"I think that isn't an issue, they communicate very well and she, she talks about him a lot actually and I never really picked up on it." He revealed.  
"Does he love her, did he tell you he did?" she asked her voice soft and open to listen.  
"Yeah he did." He replied.  
There was a silence; he could hear her gentle breathing through the headset as she considered the situation.  
"Gohan, as long as he loves her, I give him my permission to see our daughter." She delivered, Gohan nodded to himself, smiling  
"Ok, ill let him know we are happy with his intensions." He said.  
"Right, give our girl a kiss for me and tell everyone I love them." She said smiling through the phone and gently hung up the receiver.

Gohan sat quietly for a moment, I really needed to hear her reassuring voice again, she filled him with assurance, and turning to the console, he searched the directory.  
"Ok, Krillin…. Krillin… Krillin… found him!" he smiled, locating Krillin's phone numbers on the screen, reaching over he dialled the City apartment number first, patiently he waited as the ringing started, it continued ringing, ringing and ringing, then the answering machine came on.  
"Hi, you have called the home of Krillin and #18, were not around right now but remember to leave a message with your name and number and when we get back we will call you, Bye!" Krillin's fuzzy voice transmitted, Gohan chuckled and hung up.  
"Ok, lets try the Kame house" he said to himself.  
Dialling the number, he sat back again and waited, the ringing started, exactly four rings later and the receiver lifted.  
"Hello?" A low, clocked voice pronounced.  
"Oolong is that you?" Gohan asked.  
"Who wants to know?" The pig asked suspiciously.  
"Its me Gohan!" He called.  
"GOHAN, oh my god your alive and your back already!" the pig exclaimed happily, Gohan shook his head.  
"No were still in space, im calling from the ship, is Krillin there I really want to talk to him." He inquired.  
"No he isn't here, saw him the other day with #18 and Marron, gees she looks like she swallowed a beach ball."  
"Whoa that's nasty Oolong, you shouldn't say things like that" Gohan lectured.  
"Ah you know me, I say them one way but mean them another Gohan." He replied.  
"Ha ha, yeah I know, hey say hi to Master Roshi for me and to Krillin when you see him ok?" he requested.  
"Sure thing, have a good trip, I wouldn't be in your shoes even if I was offered miss universe for the night." He proclaimed, Gohan laughed.  
"I will man, see you again soon!" He said  
"Seeya" Oolong replied and they hung up simultaneously.

* * *

The kitchen was a bustle with people as Bra tried hard to keep up with Goku and her father's stomachs, omelettes, and sausages eaten by the bucket load.  
"Bra this is delicious." Goku commented as he took another fork full.  
"I'm glad you like it, someone else could show the same gratitude," she uttered, slapping her fathers across his shoulder as she passed him, he gobbled his share down like a hungry hyena.  
"This is for Gohan guys don't touch it" Goten announced covering a plate of omelette and sausage with another plate to keep it hot.  
Savarna ate only sausages, she couldn't stand eggs anymore for some reason, Dende as usual sat on the end of the kitchen bench with a glass of clear, cold water.  
Pan finally sat down beside Trunks after helping Bra to cook up a storm; she refused the sausages because of their flavour but loved the vegetables in the omelette.  
"Did you get the lab cleaned up ok after we left?" she asked Trunks  
"Hmm" he hummed detached, Pan turned toward him as she swallowed a mouthful.  
"What's wrong, your real quiet" she asked, her fork piercing more omelette.  
"Nothing." He said while chewing, reaching over to take a slice of bread from the basket, looking up as Bra walked by eyeing him icily, he ignored her and resumed eating.  
"Ok" Pan responded. 

It was not ok she did not like not being able to read him, she noticed that his hair was out again and her pink elastic gone.  
"Mm where did you leave the elastic band?" she asked trying to make conversation, in reality she cared not for the elastic.  
"Sorry I left it the lab, ill get it for you later." He replied, swallowing a mouthful.  
"Oh its ok I can go down and get it, as long as I know where it is." She replied and he nodded with a smile.  
Gohan entered the kitchen and Goten reached over grasping his plate covered with another plate.  
"As promised " he said.  
"Thanks bro" he replied and walked over to Trunks side of the table.  
Trunks tried to ignore Gohan as he stopped beside him and felt the hand come to rest on his shoulder.  
"Its yes Trunks." Gohan uttered and walked away to a spare seat beside Vegeta.  
Trunks froze, his fork pierced into his food and his eyes staring at the plate, all at once he broke into a smile and resumed eating, his aura more positive and his excitement growing.

* * *

A few days had passed; Korofi received a lovely tour from Bra and even used the gravity chamber for some physical exercise.  
A planetary system came into the ships sensors as Bulma had predicted; Trunks sat in the cockpit navigating closer to the five-planet system.  
"Looks like a water based planet, like earth which is good cause the atmosphere will be similar." He explained  
Goku, Gohan, and Korofi stood beside him listening.  
"We can't afford to land Korofi, do you mind going by navigated pod?" Trunks asked over his shoulder, to which Korofi nodded his head.  
"Not at all, as long as I get there it doesn't matter how."  
"Ok then lets get going." Trunks said standing from the pilots seat, directing Korofi, Gohan, and Goku downstairs and to the pod room, attached to the cargo hold. 

Already, he had torn his ears from his head and plucked out his antenna, forming a new cap he placed it over his skull. Korofi had prepared a sack with extra supplies provided to him by the crew, carring it over his right shoulder, they arrived at the cargo bay and against the wall sat six escape pods, each could be navigated manually or by the ship.  
"Ok, take your pick to whichever you want friend." Gohan motioned the Namek, Korofi nodded and approached the first pod, which looked perfect for his size and had space for his sack.  
"This one will do me fine, thankyou again for everything Gohan, you're a true friend." He uttered as he threw his sack inside then turned, reaching out and taking the mans hand in his own, shaking it firmly. He looked up when footsteps were heard coming from the staircase, Pan, Savarna, Bra and Dende came down to see him off. "Good luck Korofi, im sure you will cross our path again one day and earn your stripes as an explorer on the way." Goku offered and shook the Namek's hand.  
"Thankyou I will bring gifts when I do, I have fulfilled something great the day I met you Goku, you are indeed unique, I never really believed you existed till that day, living dangerously I was." He said to the great man.

Looking past him he noted Savarna, Pan and Bra wave graciously and his eyes focussed upon the shiny sight of the jewel around one of their wrists, his mouth hung ajar and he walked toward her. Understandably, she found this strange when he stopped and smiled at her.  
"Young miss you have a great part in this journey, I wish you all the best of luck and the day that you play your part, I shall be there to congratulate you." He said in a long fluid sentence, Savarna nodded with a faint smile.  
"Thankyou very much, I hope to see you that day, too." She replied, taken aback when he reached down, taking her hand in his then kissing it.  
"Farewell." he uttered and looking up to Dende standing behind her, eyed him for a few moments before giving a respectful nod farewell, Dende replied the gesture.  
"Ill see you there." The guardian replied.

Korofi turned, jogging back to the pod and ducking to get inside, once in he took a seat in the padded chair and secured the x strap belt across his chest.  
"Goodbye everyone, the best of luck to you on new Namek, I look forward to hearing the word that the warriors of earth once again defeated the enemy!" He called confidently; Trunks closed the door securely with everyone backing away, ready for ignition.  
A glass shielding closed over the pod, separating it from the inside of the ship, Trunks started the countdown.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… go" he announced and using the pods control panel off to the side, pressed the large round, red button, steam engulfed the space between the pod and the glass shielding, Trunks lifted the control panel from its casing to navigate the pod to the planet.  
With a rush of air and a hydraulic decompressing the pod launched from its casing, soaring out and away from the ship at great speed, Trunks used the small joystick on the panel to direct the pod on the right course.

* * *

Deep amongst the darkened hallways, wiring and heating systems of the upper levels, Piccolo sat by the small porthole watching as Korofis pod shot away from Capsule 4, a trail of fire collecting in its tracks as it headed for the large planet in its path.  
"Good luck, boy…we will meet again." He whispered

* * *

Thankyou for reading 


	31. A sign of the times

** In Search of Amity **

**Period 31: A sign of the times**

**

* * *

**

Weeks passed like a river that never over flooded or dried, training had resumed and everyone worked harder than ever before, Savarnas strength was increasing rapidly as she often trained with Vegeta.  
"Good, now the other one." He ordered, his arm up broking her routine roundhouse kicks, a good way to keep her flexibility up since her ki was no where near as strong as that of the others, this was the best training method for her.  
"I need to it to be higher, I can't feel the back thigh muscles stretching enough" she said stopping, Vegeta scowled.  
"You can squat down on the other foot, this is not going any higher," He stated regarding his arm.  
It had been almost a week after Gohan and Videls blessing was given, Trunks finally asked Pan to be his girl, she was surprised and delighted when he came into her room and asked her, it was the perfect place and the quietest setting, making it truly special. They talk frequently, taking time away from training to find quiet places to get to know one other.

Always sitting on the floor facing one another, his wrist always draped over her shoulder or fingers gently caressing her hair. He spoke of ordinary things and about home, about the cafes, stores and islands they would he would take her to visit, she would stare into his eyes adoringly with a gentle smile across her lips, dreaming of those times to come.  
Things were slowly in the beginning and went no further than long winded conversations, he tried many times to kiss her and always she refused, stating the time was not right to fall in love. However, weeks passed and Pan found herself unable to hold back her true feeling toward this man, this man who she admired and thought of from afar for much of her teenage years, she now dared to fall in love with him.

* * *

Piccolo staled in the upper levels, Gohan's heart broke from watching him sink lower everyday, trying to ignore it made him feel guilty, he would sit several metres away watching for signs on life, speaking to him as though he were in a coma and unable to answer.  
"Do you remember when you saved me from Broly, that was the closest of all calls when he launched that attack, inches away from destroying me and you came, all the way from earth, do you remember?" He conversed but to no evil.  
Piccolos stayed in his trance with his back to Gohan and his head bowed, hands in his lap, with eyes staring out the small porthole before him, Gohan would bring him water everyday but only occasionally was the glass empty when he returned.  
"I miss you Piccolo, really miss you" he said, wiping his watery eyes with his sleeve, the sorrow was too much to bare and he stands to leave, hoping Piccolo will break from his trance to call him back, but he doesn't.

* * *

"do you delight in wasting my time girl?" Vegeta yelled, sprinting across the chamber floor until was inches from her, karate chopping at her neck she ducked in time and rolled away.  
He landed on his feet, turning toward her.  
"Too slow Dammit, haven't you remembered anything I taught you?" He cursed.  
"I'm trying, I can't go any faster." Savarna replied, rolling to her feet and standing.  
"Forget it, you wont get any better at this go train with Bra, she's closest to your level." He opened the gravity door for her to leave, disheartened she walked out, and the door slammed shut behind her. 

Leaving, she passed by the viewing window lounge and spotted Goten inside reading.  
"Hiya uncle" she called walking in, her clothes loosely fitting and comfortable as she slung down onto the couch opposite him.  
"Finished training with Vegeta?" he asked, his eyes constantly locked with the pages of his novel 'The Power of One', it rested in his left hand.  
"Not exactly, he dumped me for the chamber" she frowned, staring at her wiggling toes propped up on the armrest.  
"Don't worry, your a lot stronger now than when we left home, we are proud of you and Vegeta, he just makes it harder than it has to be, shake it off." He mumbles with eyes still locked with the on the page, his other hand cradling the back of his head.

Trunks enters the room looking for a place to read his own material, without acknowledging them he sits upon the recliner beside Savarnas couch.  
"How long have we got left?" Goten enquired.  
"Mmm, 2 hours and we meet them down stairs." Trunks mumbled with his attention on a book about planet Namek's history.  
Savarnas eyebrow rose.  
"What's happening in two hours?" she asked  
"Sparring session, everyone is welcome, didn't anyone tell you?" Trunks asked looking up.  
"No… I wasn't and im sure I know why." She said with spite.  
"Why?" Trunks asked  
"Because I don't have any saiyajin or Namekian blood in me, too weak to hold my own, a waist of space and a hold up to the rest of you." She muttered with a sour frown.  
"Sav don't let what Vegeta said get to you, its nothing personal, isn't not that right Trunks" Goten passed.  
"What did he tell you?" Trunks asked.  
"He dumped her for the chamber" Goten informed, Trunks nodded understandingly.  
"Its true, he still tells me im not good enough or fast enough, but I don't let it get me down." He abbreviated.  
"Its not the same, they know you have the potential, I don't and they make it clear to me." She retaliated.  
"Who's they?" Trunks asked.  
"Your dads, Gohan and Piccolo…I hate being left out." She admitted looking down at the floor, hot tears lingering in her chest.

Trunks shook his head and with a nasal chuckle, placed his book down on the coffee table, standing he walked to an open space nearby, Goten watched with interest.  
"Ok, you think you should be given a fair go right." He directed at Savarna.  
"Yeah I do" she replied.  
"Well… let's go then." He stated standing with his feet apart and hands fisted by his side, Savarna stared at him unsure if he was serious.  
"He's being serious Sav, if you think you can take him, go for it." Goten informed, Savarnas eyebrows cowered together at Goten then turned to Trunks.  
"No way, it isn't going to happened you will crush me." she stated bewildered.  
"That's not the point, the point is im giving you a go…now throw something at me." He ordered.

Savarna blinked twice and stood up.  
"I cant do that, this a joke isn't it" she chuckled and Trunks stamped his foot.  
"Now charge, c'mon!" he shouted.  
Pressured she walked toward him lifting her fists up around her face protectively, and then charged. Trunks avoided her first punch, she threw another and again his face moved out of the way, then a roundhouse kick that hit him square in the hip, his eyes widened slightly at the impact.  
Holding up his palm he blocked a jab from her right fist, then left first with his other, closing his fingers around them he lifted her off the floor, spinning several times with her in tow he tossed her across the floor to the opposite wall, she managed to slide to a stop, avoiding injury.  
Trunks waited, an emotionless expression upon his face and his body relaxed yet ready, she stood up and slitted her eyes at him, he wasn't laughing so perhaps this wasn't a joke after all, she attacked again racing up with her fists taunt. Trunks blocked her several punches and kicks as she threw them, his feet planted and eyes blink less.  
"Show me something else, use your ki," He said amongst her attacks, she stops  
"I have none, it doesn't exist in me," she said while puffing.  
"Untrue everything has ki, without it you couldn't even breathe, eat or walk," he revealed and Savarna attacked again, her knuckles dry yet painless as they affected his firm skin.

He found her weak point while blocking attacks, he watched her fist rise up toward his eye and darted to the side, lifting his arm high he bent at the elbow and lowered it down onto the space between her shoulder and neck.  
He his her, Savarna fell to the floor moaning from the pain, Trunks looked down horrified he did not realise he hit her so hard.  
"Sav I didn't mean to hurt you! " he uttered kneeling down by her side, suddenly her face down body spun around and her elbow connected with his jaw line, he was thrown several metres to the right.  
"Whoa way to go Sav!" Goten jumped his buttocks up and down on the couch cheering her, Savarna stood up wincing from her saw shoulder and neck but kept her eyes focused with Trunks. He stood with a respecting smile upon his lips, she had indeed fooled him and she deserved to know it.  
"That was a good move, really got me off guard, but it might not work on all opponents." He said rubbing his jaw, Savarna dropped her guard and took a deep breath walking over to Goten's couch, and she sat down bowing her head to massage her neck.  
"You did real good Sav." Goten supported, moving her hands aside he massaged the space where Trunks hit her.  
"I think Ill miss the sparring, I have other things to do, and I need to rest this anyway." She said, solemnly, Trunks noticed.  
"Look Sav, I didn't challenge you to make you see that you cant compete, I just wanted you to have a chance at…" She did not allow him to continue.  
"You don't need to explain anything, I get it ok, im the poor human with no ability so lets make her feel better." She snapped, standing up she brushed past him and left the room.

Trunks mouth hung upon in dismay.  
"What did I do, I just wanted to make her feel better about not being able to fight, give her a chance to show what she's got." He presented, Goten frowned standing up.  
"That was her whole point man, she doesn't want special treatment because she doesn't have the same power." He explained, picking up his book and leaving Trunks alone in the room.

* * *

Two hours passed, the gathering of warriors took place in the centre of the ships lower level, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, Dende and Goten were there.  
"Alright, ill explain what's going on, we have trained for a long time and its time to put it to the test." He explained, standing in the centre of the group.  
"Wait we only have seven, we need one more to be even." Gohan pointed out, Goku looked around saw it was true.  
"Hmm, I guess we can't do anything then." He said rubbing his chin in a pondering manner.  
"Maybe I can even up the odds." Piccolo uttered, floating down from above them and he landed softly amongst them, everyone turned to him unsure of what to say, some looking to Goku for reassurance.  
"Always, take a place." Goku indicated, the Namek approached a spot opposite Goten and everyone stood straight up, Goku was up with Trunks, Vegeta with Pan and Gohan with Dende.  
"One pair at a time for one minute each, face off then fight without ki, no one steps outside the large circle on the floor." Goku announced. 

The first pair was Dende and Gohan, the rest moved out of the circle and to the sidelines to watch, the pair stood feet apart and bowed their heard respectfully, each took on their unique guarding stances.  
The room was silent.  
"GO!" Goku shouted.  
Gohan attacked first, throwing several punches as he went, Dende ducked away and sent a few side kicks to his opponents ribs, getting in several hits until Gohan low blocked and brought a roundhouse kick around hitting Dendes head and cheek.  
The namek went flying to the right of the circle and dug his heels in instinctively, stopping himself from slipping out, landing on his hands and feet.  
Looking back at Gohan with a crooked smile he charged with his body close to the ground, head bowing he crashed against Gohan's abdomen sending him flying across the floor, the saiyajin stopped himself from leaving the circle with his feet planted against the ground, both skidding to a stop with Gohan still in the circle.  
Head butting Dende against his antenna, the Namek pushed back covering them in pain, Gohan attacked, karate chopping Dende across the shoulders and neck, the Namek fought back, blocking with one arm and punching through with the other, landing one in right Gohan's chin.  
"Time!" Goku called and the two fighters stood down, smiling to one another they left the circle abruptly for the next pair to begin.  
"Not bad guys, a lot of fighting spirit in there, Dende I think you just need to work on something to help with your antenna, maybe a turban like Piccolos will help." Goku suggested.

The next pair to fight was Vegeta and Pan, Pan understandably was nervous.  
Savarna sat with Bra who preferred to watch, their lags handing under the railing on the above level they commented on each contest.  
"I wonder what Piccolos going to do, he's next up with Goten." Bra pointed out, her feet swinging gently as though there were a gentle breeze blowing through. Savarna wondered the same thing, watching her father intently as he stood motionlessly, waiting his turn in the ring.  
"I have a weird feeling something's going to happened, not today but soon." She alerted, Bra turned to her confused.  
"Sav, I know about intuition, but how can you knows the day it's going to happened?" she asked.  
"I don't know, forget it I must be getting crazy… I hope what dad has that it isn't contagious" she mumbled, looking to her wrist she noticed the three stones on the bracelet had discoloured, instead of their usual bright blue and white they were tainted with grey markings.  
"You would think Namekians had real jewels, that's a real fake if I ever saw one" Bra commented, watching Savarna fiddling with it she couldn't help herself, jewels were one of her best friends and even on the ship on non training occasions, she downed herself with them from head to foot.

Piccolo was up, he stood awaiting Goten's ignition, Goten did the same and their was a brief pause in movement, Goten attacked throwing a punch at Piccolos chin, the Namek blocked, Goten tried again, kneeing Piccolo in the stomach and chest but he also blocked those.  
Goten was confused, Piccolo blocked but made no attempts to fight back, he backs away instead.  
"C'mon Piccolo throw something at me, this isn't a staring match!" He shouted, heading in again he attempting an uppercut that Piccolo interrupted with a left fist at Goten's face, his arm extending like a rubber band until Goten left the circle, mashing against the opposite wall with Piccolos fist still imbedded in his cheek.  
"…. K.O!" Goku shouted after a pause of surprise, Piccolo didn't move, his fist stayed against Goten's cheek, its as though he was mentally blocked, unknowing what to do next.  
"Pic, its over get your fucking fist out of my face" Goten mumbled through his scrunched up lips.  
Piccolo seemed to listen, slowly he pulled away as though checking that he had heard right, then pulling his arm back into its socket he took a spot outside the circle.  
Goten pulled away from the wall, rubbing his bruised cheek he looked with confusion to the Namek.  
Savarna had seen it all and now she knew something was gone, it just was not him in there anymore.

* * *

After numerous switcheroo of sparring partners and countless rounds it came to an end, the bone crunching sounds of body impacting seized and each took their time away from one another, Namek was at least four months away and they were making excellent progress.  
Trunks walked from the shower room, his hair almost dry, his skin feeling fresh, and spirit rejuvenated. Pan had already showered and wore her hair in a towel so it would not get wet, fresh and dry she stood outside waiting for him.  
"You did real well, what are you doing for the rest of the day." She asked, he walks up beside her and snakes his arm around her shoulders.  
"I have something planned" he stated, there was a pause and pan turned to him.  
"And?" he persisted, noting the cheeky smile upon his lips  
"And what?" he replied.  
"Your up to something, what is it?" she smiled with a giggle and Trunks threw his head back trying to suppress the smile on his face, this made Pan want to know more.  
"I can't tell you, your going to have to see." He said with an outer gentleness that she found most appealing in him, his smile was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. 

Slipping his arm down from her shoulder he took her hand into his, she looked down to their linked hands and followed as he led her away, through the hallway that led out of the great hall and toward the less frequented rooms. She was intrigued but also nervous at what awaited her, the sweet side of this man made trusting him easy.  
"Can I take a guess at what it is at least?" she asked but he did not answer, ducking down as they passed a broken pillar, now she was a little afraid but still she trusted him.  
"Watch your step here," he said, watching her walk over another fallen pillar, whatever this whole business was about it must be special to him, for him to be so thorough.  
"Ok, wait here for a minute" He asked as they stopped at a dead end door, it was rusted with cracked edges and dirt collecting at its base, he disappeared inside leaving it ajar, his fingertips disturbed the dusk around its rim, creating perfect fingerprint markings.  
She waited as he went to open the door, remarkably, it opened with great ease, and he disappeared inside.  
"Come on in Pan." He called.

* * *

thankyou for reading 


	32. Head or heart, the dilemma

** In Search of Amity **

**Period 32: Head or heart? The dilemma.**

_**WARNING: Sexual Content in the chapter.**_

_**AN:** An image i of a scene in this chapter is available for viewing at my Deviant art page, the link to thsi page is on my authors page.  
_

**

* * *

**  
"Come in Pan." He called; she smiled, and cautiously entered the room with her arms folded. She gasps upon sighting the room and walks inside slowly.  
The room was small, the walls a beautiful teal blue with navy granite tiles faceted on the floor and ceiling and one half of the wall was glass from ceiling to floor, the cosmos shone through with incredibly beauty.  
The only lighting inside was a single wicker candle tucked away in a corner on a box surrounded by large pillows.  
"How… how can this room be so new, that door looks like its never been touched." she asked baffled, not notice Trunks closing the door gently behind them and walking up behind her, she jumped slightly when his chin came to rest on her shoulder.  
"It's the reason why I haven't trained as much as I used to, I've been restoring it during the trip." He revealed, tilting his head slightly he took in the gentle aroma of her hair.  
"Its beautiful, but why would you do this knowing the ship wont survive the whole trip?" she asked turning toward him without having noticing his taking in the aroma of her hair.  
"I wanted to build something with my own two hands, something I could be proud of, and something I could show you." He said slowly and cautiously, he was in strange territory now, his heart never felt this way about a woman before, and it frightened him.

Pan looked up at him with no words to offer, her heart was melting.  
"You did this for me?"  
He nodded, his face coming in closer to hers as her eyes locked with his unblinkingly as his lips engulfed hers in a kiss, their first kiss to each other. She did not want things to go this far at least not now, even though she did desire them to.  
She stayed still as his hand came up to her cheek caressing it gently with the back of his knuckle, her hands came to rest upon his shoulders as his lips pushed harder against hers heating the kiss, she pulls away slightly.  
"Trunks, I" she whispered  
"Shhh." he hushed kissing her again and gently walking forward forcing her to back up, he deepened the kiss further as Pan backed up against the wall and places his hands up against the wall, this made her nervous as she could feel that he wanted to take it much further.  
"Wait" She whispered turning away but he only kissed her neck as she showed it to him.  
"Please, we cant." She issued with more forcefully, again he did not stop, and she became agitated.  
"Stop it" she shouted and pushed him several feet away.

He looked at her confused  
"What's wrong?" he asked walking toward her.  
"I cant Trunks, I just cant its not right" she uttered walking away from the wall and around him.  
"What do you mean, what's not right?" He asked walking toward her.  
"This, taking this in that direction its wrong, now, we are about to go into a war and all you can think about is, is your satisfaction." she snapped, walking away from him.  
"Pan I wasn't thinking about me I thought..." He tried to explain but she shook her head.  
"No, don't come near me, your just like the rest of them." She found her own words contradicted her true feelings, but her pride won the battle.

Trunks kept his distance, but her words hit him hard and he could not rest on them.  
"That's not true, I would never hurt you Pan, never… but if you cant believe that then maybe its better that you do leave, there's the door don't let it hit you on the way out!" He snapped pointing to the door, surprising and angering her.  
"You know what, I WILL!" she shrieked and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.  
He watched the door for a few moments, realising what he had done he threw his arms up angrily at himself, she hurt him and he wanted to hurt her back and now he regretted it. Pan is strong willed and would never go back on her actions, this hurt him further and he wondered how things would ever mend, even if she went overboard him doing the same wouldn't help, how could he be so stupid.

* * *

She ran to the upper levels with tears brimming on her eyelids, refusing to let them flow until she was out of sight. She loves him but she was also afraid, afraid things would not work out, afraid that he did not return the feelings the same way.  
She stopped at her the dorm door and entered, thanking god that it was empty as she threw herself on her bed, crying into the dunna loudly, she regretted every word that left her mouth. After a few moments, she turned her face outwards to breath and wiped the tears from her face, as she expected she began recalling herself as a young girl during the peaceful days on earth, at her grandparents house during the summer months 

Remembering whenever Trunks would come and visit her uncle Goten, she would be extremely excited, unable to stop watching as he and her uncle sparred together, every time he looked toward her she would run and hide like all little girls with crushes. He would shake his head, certain that she was a crazy little nut of a thing and continue sparring or whatever activity he was occupied with.  
They never spoke to one another, contrary to her usually confident manner as a child, Trunks made her blush and shy away. Time passed and they saw less of one another, she started going to school and he started learning management for until the day her father moved them to the US, since that day everything saddened and blurred, the world wasn't in danger and there was no excuse to see everyone back home in Japan.

One memory stuck out for her, the day her grandma chichi invited everyone over for dinner and Trunks turned up looking for Goten and they all happened to be there eating, she was the one to open the door when he arrived. He said to her how much she had grown; this made her chuckle a few tears out of her throat, remembering she had worn a bright red bow in her hair that day.

When she saw him again at his fathers 50th birthday, she went home with his image in her mind, almost ignoring him totally during the celebration in an effort to disguise her intrigue.

* * *

Gohan sat in the cockpit, his hands laying across the control panel he watched the sky passing them outside, it had been 6 months since they had left earth and he was feeling extremely home sick, he missed his wife dearly, he desired to feel her in his arms and amongst their bed sheets.  
Picturing her face from amongst the thousands of stars in a dot to dot fashion, the ship was quiet after the sparring session, he was thrilled Piccolo had come to join them for it, though the Namek returned to his solitude straight after. 

His eyes focussed upon one dark cluster of sky where the stars had vanished, squinting he stood up, and moved closer to the glass, he realised the identity of this phenomenon.  
"Its, a planet" he uttered, 100 darkened out due to the lack of sun in this area, he could not even make out the colours or landscape.  
Turning he walked to a small computer on the control panel, punching in some commands he opened the star charts, searching around their sector for any systems or astroid fields, there were none.

* * *

Down in the home away from home he created, he sat with his back against the wall, head bowed depressingly in the dark, the wicker candle burning beside him, it had been hours since Pan left that he fell asleep on the spot, his breathing constant and relaxed.  
The door opened quietly and a figure stepped inside, gently tiptoeing to his side, kneeling down they watched his chest moving up and down as he breathed, his half tied hair falling down around his face hiding his features.  
"I'm sorry." Pan whispered, her fingers elegantly slipping in amongst the strands around his face, tucking them away behind his ear, Trunks stirred and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers and for a moment, he said nothing.  
"Pan, im…" he started apologising but she placed her fingers against his lips hushing him, sitting down on the floor with her legs out to the side she moved closer to him.  
"I haven't been with anyone before Trunks, but I want you to know that, you're the only one I ever though of being with." She admitted in a long stretched sentence, swallowing her pride. 

Trunks watched her beautiful face as her emotional apology played out, he could not resist touching it, raising his hand he stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckle, her eyes closed gently and her lips turned to touch his skin.  
"Don't fear me, please." He begged.  
Her eyelids tightened to hold back other kinds of tears that wanted to flow, she moved toward him slowly and connected their lips together, this quickly deepened promoting his hands to move from her face and down to her shoulders then to her back and then hips, she didn't react or resist.

She raised up onto her knees keeping her lips locked with his and moved closer, he felt her breast pushing up against his chest and it was highly arousing, his hands slid from her hips down to her buttocks squeezing them gently in his great hands. The fondling continued for several more moments, she gently pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and he watched as she unbuttoned the front of her bright yellow shirt, his hands moving up to her hips he slid them up her smooth back to the strap of her bra, unbuckling it.

The blouse slid away from her shoulders revealing a flesh coloured bra, the top half of her breasts visible to him and he wanted so much to touch the soft skin, but resisted. They locked lips again, removing the blouse together from her; the unbuckled bra straps ticked the back of her arms. Her hands snaked around his shoulders and turned the kiss into one of passion, eating away at him mouths inner and outer. This aroused him and he was heating up, hardening faster than he anticipated.

Reaching down to his jeans he unzipped them speedily to release his condition, hearing the rustling of his clothing, she was frightened but also excited by this and unrepentantly his hands reached up to do the same to hers but found difficulty, she pulled away looking into his eyes, he stopped.  
"Is this too fast?" he whispered, panting.She shook her head and reached for his hands, assisted in the plight and process.  
As moments passed he removed his black tank top tossing it across the room, she held still as he leaned in kissing the top of her breasts, slowly pulling the barrier of the bra away and taking into his mouth her nipples one by one. She threw her head back with her fingers grasping the back of his hair; eyes darted across the ceiling from the sheer pleasure of the sensation, his tongue warm and strong.

Now, All their clothes removed and on the floor around them Trunks turned her over in the blink of an eye laying her head on one of the large pillows, kissing her throat and breastbone hungrily then stopped, he saw trust and uncertainty in her eyes.  
"Do you really want this?" he asked, Pan paused and closed her eyes.  
"Yes" she whispered.  
He resumed, his hands gingerly cupping her breasts as he kept their lips locked, she felt something against her inner thigh and made immediate assumptions, she herself was aroused by the mere scent of him and now his manhood grazing against her was exhilarating.

His hand slid slowly down the side of her body, caressing her slightly fleshy inner and outer thighs until he reached her womanhood, gently stroking her opening with the pads of his finger tips he heard her moan softly. He felt he could wait no longer, parting her thighs with the same hand he positioned himself, his left hand grasping the pillow that her head lay on and his other hand beside her head for leverage, Pan wrapped her arms as much as possible around his wide shoulders.  
She felt him enter past her thick raven tresses and her fingers gripped his shoulders tighter, the movement slow at first as he listened to her breathing heighten with every increase of speed, her hands moving down to explore his massive muscular chest.

Unlocking their lips he kept his eyes focused to her closed ones as he initiated a bold thrusting, he felt so awakened by the feeling of her tight inners surrounding him. His teeth bearing slightly with every re-entry that spanned deeper, Pans eyes shot open as something snapped inside her, the hyphen had broken and the sensation strongly translated to her lips, parting them with no words to utter.  
Inhaling louder as the thrust increased, some came out as whimpers, but she refused to show the pain from his size. Trunks eyes closed as he felt his edge closing in and suddenly his muscles twitched furiously and his long lavender strands stood upright and morphed into their golden form, it happened quietly and she did not react, occupied by her approaching apex.

Coming full circle seconds before him her already warm inner boiled around him.  
"Trunks!" she called dragging her hands up his body and into his upper back, he called out seconds later gritting his teeth as his essence entered her, and she inhaled a great breath of pleasure.  
"Oh god... god." She whispered her breaths full of substance tears.  
He hovered above her as the afterglow consumed him, his face an inch from hers and his member still inside her.  
"Your everything, your all I ever wanted." he told her releasing her wrists he rolled away and onto his back, his body not totally exhausted but greatly relaxed, she didn't speak and he turns to her concerned.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, she said nothing as she stared at the ceiling.  
"It hurts" she admitted closing her eyes and he watched a tear run down her cheek, immediately he rolled toward her, placing his hand over her abdomen.  
"No don't ill be fine." She relented pushing his hand away gently, he felt awful and knew it was too fast, he did not think about her enough and felt an overwhelming guilt.  
"I so sorry, ill leave you if that's what you want." He said slipping away, but she hurriedly grasped his hand.  
"Please don't, stay with me its not your fault." She pleaded, he watched her for a moment then shuffled against her body, his arm wrapping around her shoulders he pulled her close, planting a long gentle kiss against her temple and another upon her matter raven locks of hair.  
The yellow wicker candle continues to flicker in the darkness.

* * *

Thankyou for reading 

**A/N:** _Well that's the last chapter for this story, now the next sequel is already being written, it will start being posted in a week or two, so keep your eyes peeled, the title is "In Search of Redemption"_

_Thankyou again to everyone who reviewed, im glad you enjoyed the story, I greatly enjoy writing it, see you all again soon!_

_Regards,_

_PiccolosdragoN_

_"Remember we are adversaries, not enemies"_


End file.
